Twisted Fates
by Hana Yen
Summary: It's up to Chap 44 spoilers. A new Prefect is sent to Cross Academy under her sensei's instructions. Why is she there? Zero x OC sorry Zeki fans -.-" Please read it and comment so that I can improve :D! EXTRA CHAPTER UPDATED - finally completed :D
1. Prologue : Lesson 1

Hi, this is Hana Yen *bows* and I bring you my first Vampire Knight fanfiction. It's following as much of VK up till Chap 44 (that's a spoiler then) and after that it's entirely my own plot. Umm, it's Zero x OC coz I think in the manga Zero-kun really needs some lovin'! I've proof read it as much as possible, so I'm sorry if I missed out any typos.

Disclaimer : I don't own Hino sensei's lovely artwork (if only....)

**TWISTED FATES**

**PROLOGUE**

_I am sorry to inform you but your application has been rejected by the Hunters' Association. My deepest apologies to you…_

She crumpled the paper in disgust. Rejected. Again. For the third, _freaking_ time! Her fingers were balled into fists and she took deep breaths to reduce her anger. In spite of her swirling emotions of rage, she wanted to laugh loudly in front of her teacher. She, having undergone countless vampire hunting training and emerging _successful_ in each attempt, had _failed_ to get a simple license from the bloody Hunters Association for no apparent reason.

She smirked in bitterness – maybe the association was biased towards those with XX chromosomes after all. It wouldn't surprise her, no less, being the only female vampire hunter-in-training amidst 24 raucous, pig headed males and being better than them. This was purely politics. Most definitely one of the other hunters-in-training had strong connections with the current H.A's male president to prevent her from being an official vampire hunter. Chauvinistic male pigs!

One flick of her wrist sent the balled paper into the trash bin. Life had to go on. She would resume her training, listen to her 'H.A rejection' while being goaded by the other boy hunter trainees and she would beat the crap out of them in any case her Sensei assigned her to.

**Lesson no. 1** in Seiran Kaede's life : Don't get angry, get even.

Please do read and review. (Hopes for at least five reviews...hinting...^.^) Arigato gozaimasu! Your reviews will make me write better stories! :D Also, I'd love to get to know more fellow VK writers :)


	2. Chapter 1 : Lesson 2

Disclaimer : Don't own Vampire Knight by Hino sensei

Chapter 1 up!

Words in italics are people's _thoughts_.

**# CHAPTER 1**

_Seiran was rejected…again_. Tamaji Kyosuke noted, her vampire hunter teacher. A rogue hunter with deep brown eyes and blond hair, his reputation was only second to Toga Yagari. He read her body language perfectly, having taken care of her since she was born. It was hilarious, really, an _unmarried _devilish heartbreaker managed to take care of a girl for sixteen plus years. Of course hell awaited him when puberty kicked in for her, especially the 'visits' monthly and as to why certain _parts_ of her were *cough* growing.

_Why doesn't she at least show more emotion in her anger, damn it! It's so unnatural of a person not to know anger…_ He ran his fingers through his hair. His charge was possibly the most emotionless looking person he had ever seen…Heck, it was like she was a mannequin brought to life! Even he was more emotional than her (he blanched, recalling his drunken stupor revealing some...err...matters about women while she just dragged the bottle of whisky away from him and dumped him in bed), sometimes making him wonder who exactly was the adult here – her or him?

There was absolutely no damn reason the H.A had to hold back from acknowledging her worth as a vampire hunter. He pleaded on her behalf to the president but no avail. Twice. This time however, he had a gut feeling she was going to be rejected yet again by that barmy old geezer of a president so he made plans behind her back. Get the H.A off her back for awhile.

"Seiran, I've decided to enroll you at Cross Academy," said Tamaji, gauging her reaction. Shoulder length, raven black hair whipped her shoulders as she sharply spun to face him. Deep blue eyes bore into his chocolate orbs and her rose coloured lips pursed in a grimace. _Finally, some sort of reaction from her…_Her sensei sighed silently.

"I refuse. Why?" Her husky voice was flat, devoid of any emotion except for the look on her face. Tamaji sighed again. _I guess not…_

"You will study there and that's final." He left the room, escaping her probing glance. Through all his years of training her, Seiran had somewhat developed a scary, uncanny ability to just look at a person and her _victim_ would feel uncomfortable enough to spill out whatever they tried to hide. But his decision was solely for her protection.

Besides, it was better if she didn't know what was really happening. Something he himself still didn't have answers for.

*

Seiran gently touched the petals of the blooming Dancing Lady in front of her, admiring how the folds of the yellow orchid petals resembled a lady with her skirts billowed out – hence the name. Orchids were her favourite flower as well as the meaning of her name. Sensei Tamaji named her that due to the orchid tattoo she had on her right shoulder when he found her unscathed, hidden in a secret compartment up in an attic of an abandoned mansion.

She ever knew who her parents were, or why they had left her just like that. The notion had hurt her deeply as a child but she soon learned to shrug it off – she didn't want to know about the two irresponsible cowards who created her and dumped her. _Why have sex, realize that you can't even care for a baby, and dispose of it like some broken toy?_

However, Seiran was grateful to Sensei Tamaji for finding her and taking her in. Otherwise, she would have become Level E feed as those lowly creatures had the tendency to scavenge into deserted houses looking for human prey. Like vultures…or more suitably put – blood sucking leeches.

Vampires…

Her blue eyes flashed with anger. She was already a 'failed' vampire hunter, unable to obtain a license to kill and now she had to enter a stupid school for both vampires and humans alike? When Sensei had ordered her to join the academy, she was sorely tempted to make him squirm with her eye glare to reveal what he had hidden from her but he knew her trick too well and 'ran off'.

This was ludicrous! Pacifism? She was definitely going to be the butt crack of jokes to the other hunters-in training. Fraternizing with the enemy…

Why did he enroll her there? His firm answer actually meant – _Ask no questions _– in other meanings. Since it was Sensei's wish…she _supposed_ she could comply. It would be better learning something useful for future purposes than having to meet those vampire hunter brats.

*

Tamaji Kyosuke shut his files, closing his tired eyes. He massaged his temples. All his leads came up empty again. _Damn! _It was extremely frustrating – 'someone' higher up was ordering or causing the taboo murders of vampire nobles – the case remained unsolved. None of his colleagues had any clues to continue the case so they just gave up like that and focused on easier cases. Toga Yagari himself was specifically off the case as he was in Cross Academy, keeping an eye on his former charge which had turned into Level E. Or was that boy a Level D now? _Poor Kiryuu boy…and Toga. _Tamaji shook his head. Zero Kiryuu was the pride of Toga, just like he was equally proud of Seiran.

His thoughts turned back to the case he was working on when he had no other cases to solve – the taboo murders. The nobles had died due to their own powers working against them, looking like they committed suicide. Besides, the murderer was pretty smart, only leaving his signature mockingly on the bodies of the nobles he butchered…Slightly similar to one case he encountered sixteen years ago, which was also unsolved. Could this be copy cat murders? Or murders committed by the same person after a long hiatus? If so, why?

The killer was taunting the H.A and even the vampire world with his malevolent deeds.

Leaving a single orchid on his dead bodies.

Seiran's flower.

**Lesson no. 2** : Even smart ass murderers had to make mistakes…

Please do read and review so that I can improve myself. Criticisms all accepted :) This is unbeta-ed so sorry for the typos if there are any. Zero and gang will appear next chappie :D


	3. Chapter 2 : Lesson 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight.

Presenting Zero and the Vampire Knight co.!

Kaname : *Rolls eyes* Finally...What took you so long?

Hana Yen : Gomen! Don't punish me, please! -.-"

**# CHAPTER 2**

"I can't possibly leave the Day Class!" objected Yuuki Kuran. Kaname her oniisan, Zero, and Toga Yagari were in Chairman Cross' office, discussing the changes they had to see to after Rido Kuran's botched attack. Both Chairman Cross and Toga had yanked Zero away from almost killing Yuuki at that time, stopping him.

The academy had returned to normal, after a massive brain washing of the Day Class students who witnessed snippets of the war except for Yori who Yuuki vouched would not tell a soul even to her death. Of course it helped _partially_ that a certain impulsive blond haired, blue eyed vampire had fallen for Yori. Amongst the happy matters which occurred were Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen finally hitting it off after Ruka realized Kain had always been there for her and Shiki Senri was fully recuperated after his body was violated by Rido. Rima Tooya was on her way to healing as well.

The unhappy occurrences were Takuma Ichijou still being in depression after being forced to kill his grandfather because Asato Ichijou had been in cohorts with Rido Kuran. Takuma suffered a mental breakdown, resigning from his position as Vice Dorm Head and had to be isolated from his room mate, Shiki. There was still Zero with his infinite loathing for vampires and his friendship with Yuuki terminated. Zero had wanted to leave the academy but both Cross and Toga were against it as Zero had a case against him at the H.A and being a Level D with a temperamental anti-vampire attitude would endanger him to more powerful vampires.

Currently the situation in the chairman's office was getting heated. Kaname and Zero wanted Yuuki in the Night Class. Yuuki was totally against it. She was a Prefect, maintaining the secret of the Night Class students together with Zero. It didn't matter if her friendship with Zero would never be revived, but how could Zero shoulder the responsibility himself? She glared at the other Prefect. _Why is he doing this to me? I promised I would be his ally even though we remained enemies!_

"Simple reasons, Kuran. One, explain your sudden hair growth spurt to the rest of the Day Class students whose minds you've already modified. Two, I alone never had any problems stopping the Day Class girls from ogling at the Night Class. Three, you're a _freaking _pureblood vampire. Four, I don't need a partner on this job." Zero's voice was hard as stone. He stood at the door, fingering his Bloody Rose. _I'm sorry, but the only feelings I have for you are hate right now…It isn't your fault, Yuuki…But I can't help hating you for what you've become and the monster I still am._

"Oniisan, please? I want to stay in the Day Class!" Yuuki looked at Kaname for support.

Her pureblood brother, sitting next to her, gently took her hand, noting the slight twitch of emotion on Zero's face. _He still has some feelings for her. But it is his request she leaves the Day Class and I have no objections to that matter. Yuuki still needs my protection…_ "I'm sorry Yuuki, that is a request I cannot agree to. You have to transfer to the Night Class for your own good." His russet eyes were on hers.

"Rido's case is already over! Everything is safe again, isn't it?" _What's oniisan hiding from me? Why does he still treat me like a child?_ Yuuki was getting suspicious.

"As my fiancée, I will need to look after you," Kaname smoothly spoke, enjoying the tinge of pink which spread on his sister's face. Yagari Toga rolled his eyes. Zero wished he was tending to White Lily instead of listening to this romantic _crap_. Why the hell wasn't Chairman Cross saying anything? Was he mute?

"Oh, I'm so glad my lovely daughter has found her prince charming. Yes, yes, Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan will definitely transfer to the Night Class to be by your side!" came the former vampire hunter's cheerful voice. Toga sweat dropped – this _disgusting_ words coming out from a renowned vampire hunter? Zero sent the headmaster a death glare.

"Don't waste my precious time!" he snarled. Cross cowered behind his table for awhile before his trembling hands grasped a file on his desk and opened it.

Switching back into serious mode – he had a bipolar nature – he spoke, "There will be a new student coming to join you as the new Prefect, Zero-kun. He…uh...will be sharing your dorm room."

"No damn way!" Zero exploded. What was the imbecile thinking? He was a vampire, putting a normal human with him was a recipe for disaster. Totally.

"He's a vampire hunter like you, so he's not going to be a problem. He'll be enrolling today. With his…er…ability like his master said, you two should get along." Indeed, the Chairman had been informed by Tamaji about Seiran's 'eye' ability.

Zero raised an eyebrow. Ability?

*

Hours earlier, Seiran had marched up the H.A to pack up her remaining training gear. As expected, she had been accosted by some of the other hunters leering at her.

"So…you've been deported to Cross Academy, huh? A vampire hunter confined together with vampires. What a joke you've become, Kaede! First you can't even obtain your license, now you're packed there to baby-sit those royal leeches," mocked Takaya Wayu, her arch enemy.

Seiran smirked at him. She knew he disliked her because of two things. One – she was a better fighter than him. Two – she rejected his 'proposal'. Who wanted to date a scumbag like him? Her blue eyes flashed.

Takaya suddenly felt that he couldn't breathe. He began sweating while she just continued smiling. _What the hell is she doing to me?_

"Is there something wrong, Wayu?" her voice was dripping with venom, enjoying it. Seeing him squirm when she didn't even have to lift a finger to provoke him was gratifying.

Takaya blinked as the ominous feeling which surrounded him was gone. "N-Nothing's wrong. A-All the best at the a-academy…," he stuttered.

"How kind of you…" She flipped her coat over her shoulders while her bag filled with weapons swung on her hips as she strutted off.

**Lesson no. 3** : Every man has a weakness…

Please R & R so that I can improve! Arigato loads! *bows*


	4. Chapter 3 : Lesson 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

**# CHAPTER 3**

Seiran with her bags packed, met Sensei Tamaji with a bargain. She would study at the confounded academy and become a prefect as well, provided he registered her as a boy. The look on her teacher's face had been priceless. His smile turned into a gape. In two seconds.

"Why?" he demanded. _Has Seiran finally lost her mind? She controlled her emotions so much until she has become loony?_

"I researched Cross Academy and found out that the female students can be very harassing at times, especially when it comes to handling their beloved Night Class students. I don't need all the unwanted attention if I'm a prefect. All I have to do there is just study, right, Sensei?" Her lips curled into a smile. Sensei Tamaji's weakness was that he could never bargain his way out especially when he asked her to do something.

"Alright. I'll inform Cross." _As long as she doesn't know the reason I sent her there._

*

"Ah, here they are!" sang the Chairman, almost pirouetting as Seiran and Tamaji entered the office. The Kurans, Zero and Toga were part of the reception party. Toga's eyes widened when he saw them, especially Seiran.

"Greetings, Chairman, Sensei Toga." Seiran bowed politely. She had to have a good impression on her first day at school.

Tamaji nodded briefly at Cross and Toga before saying, "Please excuse me, Chairman. I have to speak with Toga to catch up on old times." Cross eagerly waved him away while he made way to Seiran.

"Seiran-kun! How nice to meet you! You see, here are the Kurans – Kaname and Yuuki both the Head and Vice Dorm Heads of the Night Class and Zero-kun, who is your partner as a Prefect!" He shook her hand until she thought it was going to be ripped off her socket. Yuuki beamed while Kaname graciously smiled, like the aristocrat he was.

Zero turned his head away. _What the heck? I can do this job myself! Here's a guy with shoulder length hair like that blasted Kuran, becoming my partner? Lord, he better not be gay! _Seiran didn't even blink an eyelid at Zero's rude actions.

Thwack! Cross hit Zero on the head with Seiran's enrolment file. Zero scowled at the chairman for humiliating him in front of his loathed enemies and the newcomer.

Kaname was observing Seiran with interest. There was…something _interesting _about this vampire hunter. His emotions were unreadable, like his bodyguard, Seiren. He felt amused – if you put both Seiran and Seiren together, probably any room with their presence would be chilled by their cool personalities, there was no need for Aidou and his ice skills.

*

"What's going on Tamaji? Why is Seiran dressed like a boy?" demanded Toga, crossing his arms. Both the vampire hunters were in an empty classroom, away from the chairman's office and Kaname's hearing ability.

"I wonder if you know about the taboo murders?"

"You mean the 'Orchid Murders'?"

Tamaji winced at the sound of it. He sighed. "Yes. It's by far the most mysterious of cases which I've been assigned to. Vampire nobles have been killed with no traces of any weapons being used except their own powers against them and with the signature mark the killer leaves…This killer is not an ordinary one."

"I heard five nobles had been killed within three months, with five different types of orchids placed on each victim…Tell me, why did you send Seiran here? Are you worried that she may be linked to the murders?" Toga stroked his chin. It was an intriguing case which he wouldn't mind solving alongside Tamaji if he didn't have an _explosive_ student to babysit.

"She had a tattoo of an orchid on her right shoulder when I first found her. The killer used orchids as his signature. Seiran's past is not exactly known and the murderer may be targeting her, although this theory is farfetched."

"So she's here for protection, huh? But why under the disguise as a boy? Hasn't she been always anti-boys due to the other trainee hunters?"

"She got rejected by the H.A three times when she's the best in her form. So I sent her here to get the president off her ass. You know the situation here with all the girls getting mushy with the Night Class? If she's dressed as a boy, she can handle them without getting into petty fights…Although I could try to give the Day Class girls a run for their money, eh?" Tamaji winked.

Toga snorted. Tamaji never changed…similar to Aidou Hanabusa.

*

"I'm so glad you'll be helping Zero out! I used to be his partner but I had to enter the Night Class," said Yuuki, not realizing the murderous stare from Zero and Kaname's eyes glinting once. Seiran noticed the looks. _A painful love triangle…_

"It'll be a good change of environment, being away from a group of male chauvinistic pigs," Seiran dryly remarked while Yuuki gasped at her strong remark.

"B-But you're a guy yourself, Seiran-kun!"

Seiran nearly bit her tongue for that little slip. However, she recovered smoothly enough to answer, "Don't categorize me with those unruly hunter trainees. I do my duties with quality, Yuuki-sama."

_The girl has arrogance…_ Kaname had sensed the hunter trainee was actually female. But he could play along with her for the time being."Seiran-kun, if I'm not mistaken, your name means 'orchid' right?" he enquired. _Is she really here under protection or _something_ else…?_

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

**Lesson no. 4** : Nothing can be hidden from an experienced pureblood.

Umm...I'm not sure if my story is going to slow paced...or is it too boring? Please leave me your honest opinions, thank you!

Since its the hols already, see you in two weeks :)

Arrivederci!


	5. Chapter 4 : Lesson 5

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favourites as well as story alerted it. I'll do my best not to disappoint!

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight -.-"

**# CHAPTER 4**

"Obviously the Kuran male would know something is up, Tamaji. He keeps an eye on any news regarding the vampire world although he's still '_studying_' here. I'll let you in on a secret the H.A doesn't know. _Kuran handled the Vampire Council leaders single handedly_." Toga's voice was low.

Tamaji's eyes widened. He knew purebloods had complete authority to dispose of vampire nobles but could the murderer be a pureblood after all? Kuran was one of the few remaining pureblood clans, apart from the Shirabuki and Hio. Was Toga giving him a tip on the Orchid Murders then? _I need to get to the archives to check on purebloods then._ _But I've to do it discreetly – pureblood files are considered untouchable to ordinary vampire hunters in the H.A and only the higher ups of the H.A had access to those files._

*

"Is it okay if you sleep near the window? I prefer the dark," said Zero, trying to be courteous after Chairman Cross thumped his head for greeting Seiran in that manner. He, being a _forced_ vampire, started disliking the presence of sunlight.

Seiran stuffed her luggage into the closet, not bothered to unpack. She would do the menial task later as tomorrow she just needed the Day Class uniform and not her own clothes. "Sure. And Zero-kun, don't force yourself to treat me in a manner you usually don't." She flopped onto the bed, not realizing that Zero's amethyst eyes were on her.

_He doesn't care about my lousy attitude…_ Zero was surprised. None of his Day Class mates had anything good to say about his grumpy character, even…Yuuki…asked him to be more pleasant. _Perhaps I'll enjoy his partnership as a new Prefect._

"Oyasumi, Zero-kun." Seiran closed her eyes, falling sleeping with her arms folded. Sleeping facing the front decreased chances of any unwanted attacks. Her secret weapons were tucked beneath her fingertips – Orchid Darts – made from silver. Those darts were deadly enough to cause vampires non-stop bleeding for an hour unless a particular Hunter's incantation sealed the wounds inflicted by the darts.

Zero shuddered slightly at the way Seiran slept. It reminded him of the way vampires slept in tombs…Was this hunter even a normal human? Acting somewhat cold, incomprehensible…He felt chilled. Seiran's attitude was like a particular male Kuran…

*

Tamaji rechecked the information he pieced from all the 'noble' murders. They had nothing in common as to why they were killed. Different powers, worked in different companies, lived in different states. Two were distant cousins – vampire nobles were extremely interlinked by various political, social and economical marriages – but the trail ended there. If the murderer had wanted to wipe out an entire family of nobles it would have been easy to do so with his or _her_ skills. He couldn't rule out the possibility that the killer was a woman. He was at a dead end.

"_Kuran handled the Vampire Council leaders single handedly_." Toga's words echoed in Tamaji's ears. Well, there was no harm in checking how many other pureblood families existed.

He knew of a secret passage to enter the H.A's private archives. He wasn't a rogue hunter for nothing…

*

"_Take the baby and run away, quick! I'll use my powers to hold him off. He must never get the Princess, Tsuki!" Akiro scanned the outside of the mansion with trepidation. 'He' had not arrived yet to stake claims on their child. At the corner of his eye he saw Tsukino running upstairs. This was his battle alone, his curse for bearing that clan name and he refused to get his wife and child involved with 'His' insanity. His heart sank as he heard his wife's footsteps running down to him. _What was she doing? Why wasn't she listening to him? He wanted to protect them!

"_Your powers are not strong enough to fight him, Akiro. I'll fight alongside you. He'll never be able to find her after what we've done." Tsukino's answer was firm._

"_Tsuki, why? I'll bear this curse alone – it's my family name!"_

"_We're family too – "_

_Their argument was interrupted by the front door of the mansion crashing down and maniacal laughter ringing in their ears. 'He' had come for the Princess…_

*

Seiran bolted upright in bed, her hand pressing her tattoo. God, what time was it? Was it…evening already? _Oh, shit, I'm late! Why didn't Zero even wake me up for classes? And my first day too…Wait, what's that on my table?_ She picked up the piece of paper.

Seiran-kun,

Hope you've had a good rest today! I gave you permission to skip your lessons today – it's not nice to tire my new son on his first day of school. Please carry out your duty with Zero-kun later!

Your new father,

Chairman Cross

Seiran crumpled the letter, rolling her eyes. _New_ father? She didn't need one, thank you very much. Handling one emotional Sensei Tamaji was enough. She hurriedly changed into her uniform, glad that Zero wasn't around in the room. Pulling the Prefect band onto her arm, she ran out of her dorm room to the campus grounds below.

Zero was slouching at one of the empty classrooms nearest the academy grounds with his eyes closed, ignoring the squeals outside when Seiran reached him, panting slightly. "Sorry I'm late. Why didn't you wake me up? I've already missed classes the first day!" she said.

"I'll tell you your homework later. Have a look at what you're facing, Seiran." He pushed the front door open. _How would he take this post, having to face such rabid girls?...and some boys?_

**Lesson no. 5 **: Expect the unexpected.

Pardon the language used. It's gonna be more expletive, but I believe those swear words are used in the right context :D Anything you like, or don't like, please tell me so that I can improve better!


	6. Chapter 5 : Lesson 6

Disclaimer : Don't own VK except the OCs.

Hope everyone enjoys!

**# CHAPTER 5**

"Kya! The Night Class is coming out!"

"Idol-senpai! Wild senpai!"

"Eh, where's Ichijou-senpai?"

_God, to think I'm also a girl like them… _Seiran stepped out from her 'hiding' place, Zero behind her.

She stared at the commotion of over crazed fan girls and a few fan boys waiting for the Night Class students to emerge from their gates. Zero hadn't made any move to calm down the crowd. _Wait…Is he testing whether I can control the crowd?_ She smirked. _I'll show him. Using my 'eyes'._

Marching in front of the huge crowd, she spoke in a loud voice, sounding slightly huskier, "Minnasan, please make way for the Night Class students by standing at the sides here. You can still watch them properly, right?" And then she smiled.

Most of the fan girls went totally quiet when they heard her voice and saw her smile. And then they began whispering amongst themselves while obediently lining up by the pavements.

"Ano, who is he? He's quite good-looking…"

"He's polite and nice, unlike that Zero-kun!"

"Kya, a new hot prefect! When did he come?"

Zero's purple orbs widened in total shock as he watched and listened to the Day Class girls' squealing about Seiran. He had been waiting to see if the new Prefect could handle the overbearing crowd of lunatics. Seiran had done it so easily while he always had to shout and show his dark aura because Yuuki couldn't handle them. Was this the ability Chairman Cross mentioned? Seiran using his _bishounen _looks on the girls?

*

"No way…," whispered Yuuki, next to Kaname when she saw the Day Class' attention taken away by Seiran. History had just been made.

This made Seiran more interesting to Kaname's eyes. If she was a chess piece, she was definitely the Queen.

"Oi, Akatsuki! Why aren't my fans calling out for me today?" demanded Aidou, slightly pouting while he lugged his Maths and Chemistry books.

"You already have a girlfriend, Hanabusa. Control yourself. There's a new prefect handling the Day Class," drawled Kain, holding Ruka's hand in his.

Aidou stared at the black haired guy with slight curiosity, observing the way he controlled the class effortlessly with just his command, his look and his smile. It made Aidou jealous…

"He's like a human pureblood…," he uttered to no one in particular. Kain frowned when he heard his cousin saying those words.

"Aidou, you can't compare that mere human to Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama! If Kaname-sama heard you, you'll be in big trouble!" admonished Ruka, completely loyal to Kaname as ever.

Aidou sweat dropped as he saw Kaname's eyes on him. _Shit…I'm so dead now…Help!_

*

Eito Souen was in his study, busy looking through documents for the shipping deal of his company products to America. He read through the terms of the contract, highlighting the important clauses. _Dang! So many to read, and so boring too…_He yawned. If only he wasn't the manager of the Souen pharmaceutical company which shipped off blood tablets to vampires around the world, he wouldn't be up late at night doing such trivial things.

The door to his study room opened. Eito looked up and his gaze went blank.

"You know what I want?" asked the figure.

"Yes, Master…" Eito stood up from his chair, going to the centre of his study. He placed his fingertips to his forehead pressed slightly. Electricity bolts zapped into his brain, blood and grayish fluid leaking out from his ear cavities. He dropped to his knees, gradually sinking to the ground, lifeless.

'Master' leered cruelly. Another tie to the Princess had been cut off. He placed a Crucifix Spider onto Eito's body. He was going to hunt her down…

*

"I want your essays on the 'Ethics of Vampires and Humans Living Together' handed in by the end of this week. Class dismissed," spoke Toga but Chairman Cross entered the Night Class, preventing any of the vampires from leaving. His face was grim.

"Ruka Souen. I need to see you for a moment. You too, Kaname." Cross gestured. Rima and Ruka exchanged glances. Rima nodded at Ruka comfortingly. It was unnerving to see the chairman in their class as he rarely made an appearance. Toga slipped past Chairman Cross.

The other vampires walked out of the classroom, muttering among themselves.

Cross turned to Ruka, saying apologetically, "I'm really sorry, Ruka, but we received a telephone call from your parents regarding your distant cousin, Eito. He was found murdered in his own home…"

Ruka gasped. How was this possible? Eito Souen, a Class A noble with electric powers was a force to be reckoned with. No one dared to approach him especially when he was angry, lest they got themselves electrocuted. "It's not likely…Cousin Eito was powerful…," she finally spoke.

"Chairman, is this another case of the Murders?" asked Kaname, his hand on Ruka's shoulder, comforting her. Cross nodded. Kaname took a deep breath. So the murderer was starting to target vampires under his care…or was it _Yuuki_?

**Lesson no. 6 **: No news is good news…

Please do review - whatever you like or not, I'm all ears! Arigato!


	7. Chapter 6 : Lesson 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

**# CHAPTER 6**

Tamaji blanched at the sight of the blackened vampire body in front of him. The stench of electrocuted flesh was enough to make him want to puke his dinner already. He carefully avoided the pool of blood and some fluids – God, he did _not _want to know what those originally were – and eyed the surroundings of the study. No signs of forced entry, the poor noble killed himself and the signature orchid…This time it was a Crucifix Spider. A sign of the murderer taunting authorities once more.

Just great, his case got one stack heavier! _And I thought I was just supposed to kill Level E vampires, not become a medical coroner as well…_ He half heartedly wished Seiran was around to help him….No, no, no, he shook his head. Seiran couldn't get involved, if the murderer was after her.

*

"So if you take x equals alpha and fit it into the equation f(x), obtaining zero thus alpha is a root of the equation. X minus alpha is a factor of the equation. Oi, Zero Kiryuu!"

The Mathematics sensei's sudden shout jolted the almost entire sleeping class. Zero was slumped over in his seat, snoring away. Oblivious to the fact that a very mad Sensei Nakajima was on his way to slam the thick text book on his head. Prodding from fellow classmates sitting near him didn't even rouse Sleeping Beauty up.

"Sensei, I have the answers to your previous question."

Heads spun to look at Seiran with her hand raised, seated at the front row. The sensei broke into a smile and went to her instead. Someone finally, _finally_, understood the beauty of the subject he taught!

"Alpha equals 2.315, beta equals 4.658, delta equals -1.890 and gamma equals -3.164 all correct to four significant figures. Am I correct, sensei?" Seiran smiled. _That should save the sleepy head!_

Sensei Nakajima had to stop himself from glomping on Seiran. His eyes filled with tears. After four agonizing years of teaching, someone _volunteered_ to answer his tutorial question. "It's correct! Seiran Kaede, you're a genius!" he almost yelled out. _That _woke Zero up.

Seiran sympathized with the overly stressed Maths teacher. To a lot of students, Maths was something tedious, especially with all the complex formulas and annoying numbers but she enjoyed it. Being able to squeeze out her brains working on a tricky question and solving it satisfied her immensely. Punching in the numbers on her calculator…Oh yes, she was a closet Maths geek.

"Class is dismissed for today, and Seiran-kun, I want to see you at my office!" chirped Sensei Nakajima, striding out of the class with his head held high. The students stared in amazement at the change in their usually moody teacher. Some cheered at Seiran as she hurriedly packed her things and followed the teacher.

"Seiran-kun is soo cool!"

"It's great we have him in our class!"

"If not for him Kiryuu-kun would have gotten scolded again!"

Zero blinked when he heard those words. _Kaede saved my ass, huh? Otherwise it would've been detention like usual. He makes a good friend…and partner…_

*

"So Seiran's hunter teacher is investigating those Orchid Murders?" asked Kaname in his study. Kain and Aidou were with him. He ordered his 'left and right' hand men to investigate the case as well as it included Ruka's relative. Ruka was excused from the academy these few days to attend the funeral, Seiren accompanying her for protection.

"Yes, Kaname-sama. Tamaji Kyosuke is the sole vampire hunter handling the case. It seems that the other hunters in the Hunters Association have given up on the case or was not interested in pursuing it except for him," reported Kain. Both cousins got the information from breaking into Chairman Cross' office, peeking at Seiran's enrolment file.

"Tamaji Kyosuke has a reputation bested only by Toga Yagari and Seiran Kaede is his sole pupil. He has been his guardian since young," added Aidou, wanting to sound useful in front of his dear Kaname-sama.

_Yet he sent his pupil to Cross Academy while he himself investigates the murders. Why is he so intent on that case?…He's hiding something from her then._ Kaname mused to himself. His suspicion was budding towards the newly elected Prefect.

"Kain, Aidou, please help me investigate Seiran Kaede. Make sure the Hunters Association does not know about the breach at their headquarters." The pureblood fingered a chess piece thoughtfully.

"Roger that, Kaname-sama!" chirped Aidou, saluting his leader. Kain merely nodded, his thoughts on Ruka.

"Kain, Seiren's with her…And be careful, two of you." Kaname had read Kain's thoughts. Kain stiffened for a moment and stiffly bowed before his cousin and he left the study. Kaname looked at the bishop piece he held and crushed it. He did not need another repeat of Maria Kurenai / Shizuka Hio's case in the academy. Or Rido's.

Somehow the Orchid Murders seemed more than that…His gaze fell to his 'History of Purebloods' text book. The sinister history of purebloods ran nearly a million years. To be fitted into a few thousand pages of text, summaries had to be made hence the book wasn't really that accurate. _Which other 'pureblood' is tainting his hands in sin? Marking a dark future ahead for himself? Or _herself_?_

The Kuran prince opened his text book. Chapter 1 – Ancient Vampire Clans

**Lesson no.7 **: When pointing a finger at others, four fingers are pointing back at you.

Whoa, Chapter 46 was extremely interesting! What say you guys? Drop me a line to discuss and please review too! I need to know if I've any faults here! Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 7 : Lesson 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

**# CHAPTER 7**

"Thanks for your help earlier," said Zero as Seiran stumbled into their room, carrying a ton of books apart from her school books. He swallowed his laughter as he helped her take half a stack onto her table. _Please don't tell me all these extra books are from Sensei Nakajima for him to read… _

"That'll teach you to fall asleep in class when the teacher is teaching. Sleeping Beauty…," teased Seiran, arranging the books she got.

"Oi! I have night patrol, you know!" Zero realized it was a lame excuse once he sat it. Seiran was also a prefect, carrying out his responsibilities much better than Zero. He narrowly avoided a pillow throw from Seiran. "Besides, my Maths isn't that bad!"

"Then you better sleep now to get enough rest." Seiran sat at her table, opening the first book containing Calculus topics Sensei Nakajima had _kindly_ lent her. The Maths teacher enthusiastically piled nearly all his books into her hands, telling her to take as much time as she liked to read, understand and practice the questions in them. He had found his Mathematics 'soulmate'.

*

"Ichijou senpai, I brought you your favourite manga to read," said Yuuki, setting down volumes of Vampire Game in front of the blond haired senior who was in bed. Her heart went out to Takuma, looking lifeless amidst his plush pillows and blankets. His emerald eyes were dull and his blond bangs covered his face. There were eye bags under his eyes, his skin paler than ever. _Senpai must still be having nightmares about his grandfather…_

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan, I'm not in the mood to read any manga tonight. I just want to rest. I hope that is okay with you?" said Takuma in a low voice. He brushed his bangs aside, massaging his forehead. _Another migraine…_

Yuuki buttoned up Takuma's pajama shirt. "Please take care of yourself, Ichijou senpai. I wish you were cheerful like before…," she replied with a twinge of sadness. _He's so broken about this…just like Zero last time…Zero…_

Takuma's bedroom door opened and in stepped Kaname who smiled tenderly at his sister. "Yuuki, it is late. Thank you for taking care of Takuma. Can you go to bed first? I need to speak with him." He petted Yuuki's head and ran his slender fingers through her satiny curls. Today she smelled of lavender.

Yuuki blushed. "Yes, oniisan. Good night, Ichijou senpai." Takuma listlessly nodded, making a poor attempt to smile.

Kaname waited until Yuuki left the room before changing his facial expression. His smile was removed. "Takuma…You need to stop acting like this. It's over already. You did what you had to do."

Takuma squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears. "No, stop speaking, Kaname! Stop it!" _He'll never understand! Never! _Takuma had been a happy vampire although he was at his grandfather's mercy until Rido's case forced him to do the unthinkable. He couldn't forget the way his grandfather stared at him before turning into a pile of dust. Asato's dying words had been, "_Disgrace_…"

"Takuma…" Kaname's tone was sharp. Takuma was forced to look at him. The ex Vice Dorm Head began trembling.

"Good night, Takuma. I've always felt grateful for what you've done." _Takuma is destroying himself this way._

Takuma shivered under his blankets. He felt alone and frightened.

*

Kain and Aidou skidded down the walls of the Hunters' Association headquarters, eyes and ears alert for any vampire hunters present or any hunter charms. There were none so far.

"Coast clear. Let's go." Kain dragged Aidou towards one of the windows, clawing at the bricked wall for a firmer grip.

"Oi, don't ruin my manicured nails!" whined Aidou as his fingers scraped grit and moss. Kain rolled his eyes.

As the two nobles reached the window, Kain used his pyro powers to heat the glass slightly to expand the pieces so that the shutter clasp from the inside would snap open. This way would not arouse suspicion compared to if they crashed through the window. "Get in!" he hissed to his still grumbling cousin while he gazed wearily around.

Both of them tread lightly on the carpeted floor, heading to the Hunters' archives. Aidou stealthily reached Section K of the shelves. Snapping on gloves, he speed read the names on the files. Kaayu, Kaanazayu, Kaen, Kaede…He yanked out the brown binder and opened it. Kain, on the other hand, was at the T section, searching for Tamaji's file.

*

From behind the tapestry wall, 'Master' observed the two nobles. Aidou Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki. He nodded his head. One of them had family links to his Princess…his next target. He would be shadowing his prey, waiting for the right time to finish him off, just like he took care of the rest of his victims.

He decided on the next flower for his victim – Acianthus pusillus – Small Mosquito orchid. It suited his next prey – worthless.

*

Aidou closed Seiran's file which was twenty five pages long, having memorized all her details. Kaname-sama was going to be very happy about the _interesting_ pieces of news he uncovered about her. Kain tapped his shoulder, tilting his head sideways – We should leave now. Aidou skillfully dusted some dirt over Seiran's file to make it look as though no one had touched her folder in ages. He nodded at Kain.

**Lesson no. 8 **: Even the walls have eyes and ears…

I'm so sorry *bows* for turning Takuma this way - he's one of my favourite characters...Please do read and review so that I can improve! Arigato!


	9. Chapter 8 : Lesson 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

**# CHAPTER 8**

"_Where's the pureblood princess?" 'He' snarled. Getting no reply from the bloodied Akiro, he turned to Tsukino. Gripping her neck in a vise-like grip, he repeated his question, squeezing the life out of her._

_She spat blood in his face. "You'll never find my child! You've already killed two of our clan's princesses, isn't it enough?"_

'_He' jerked his wrist, snapping her neck and threw her onto the floor. "Tsuki!" screamed Akiro, his eyes rooted on his dead wife. 'He' advanced menacingly at the fallen man, leering in his face as Akiro weakly got to his feet, his fingertips forming sharp icicles._

"_Hahahaha!" What was that _fool _thinking? Even with his powers and his status, he was no match for 'him'. 'His' lips twitched._

_Akiro blinked. And rammed the icicles he formed into his own chest._

*

Seiran woke up with a massive headache and a pain on her tattooed shoulder. _Damn it! Why has my shoulder been aching for such a long time? Could it be possibly the old wound I got after killing that vicious Level E a few months ago? But Sensei said I was properly healed…_She touched her orchid tattoo, cringing when that area felt tender.

Snore…

Zero was lying on his back, his blanket on the floor. He was only in his boxers. Seiran felt herself turn red. Zero's back was smooth and flawless, his muscles developed proportionally. _Wow, Zero's back…It looks better than the rest of the other hunters in training. _She shook her head vigorously, ridding herself of impure thoughts. _Why am I feeling weird like this? It's not like I've never seen Sensei half naked before!_

She glanced at the alarm clock. It was 8.45 am. "Zero! Get up! We're going to be late for classes!" she screeched, charging at her partner's bed.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Her pillow hit Zero's head repeatedly.

"Oi! S-stoppit!" growled Zero in a guttural tone, half consciously. He grabbed her wrist, turning. She landed on his warm chest while his arm encased her waist. "Lemme sleep…"

Seiran's rational was almost lost in Zero's scent momentarily. _Control yourself, Kaede!_ She struggled in his grip and shook him hard. "Wake up!" she shouted.

Zero's eyes flew open. His hazy gaze focused on a scowling Seiran with both hands gripped on his arms. _What's Seiran doing in my bed?_ His gaze lingered down to see his own arm around her dorm partner. Hurriedly he released her and she jumped off his bed. _Shit…Seiran probably thinks I'm gay…_

"We're going to be late," Seiran coolly said, tossing Zero's uniform at him while she propelled herself to their attached bathroom to change and get herself ready. Her hands shook as she washed her face, recalling the intimate scene earlier.

*

"Seiran Kaede, age 16 going 17 this year, is an orphan. She never knew who her parents were. Tamaji saved her from an abandoned mansion on one of his cases and took care of her. She is a qualified vampire hunter, having no problem with combat and is the best hunter trainee in her batch but her hunter's license application was rejected three times because her parents are not known. Her weapon of choice is Orchid Darts but she also carries a sword and small daggers. That's all on her profile. The other pages on her folder refer to the cases she solved under her master's scrutiny," reported Aidou. He had a shock initially when he saw her gender. _No way, my reputation was bested by a…girl? The world is probably cuckoo right now._

Kaname was looking out of his window, admiring the sunrise. Its glowing presence illuminated the compound of the academy. He drew his curtains shut. "I knew she was female. But she doesn't know her parents…hmm…What about you, Kain? What extra information did you obtain about her master?"

"Kaname-sama, we've told you everything on Tamaji except that his outstanding record has only been marred by two unsolved cases. One which happened sixteen years ago as well as the present Orchid Murders. The former case was unreported in the Vampire Council news at that time, but it involved the murder of two nobles."

The pureblood's mind was racing. During those dark years the news had been focusing on the Kuran deaths as well as the Kiryuu deaths because both families were well known. Hence if any misfortunes befell any other aristocrats would go unnoticed.

"Kaname-sama, it was reported that the two nobles had orchids next to their bodies…" Kain's voice was soft. Kaname swirled to face him when he heard that. Kain felt a chill crawl down his spine at his lord's gaze.

"Thank you for your information, Aidou, Kain. You may go and sleep." Kaname sat down on his couch and ran his fingers through his unruly tresses. _This matter is getting more complicated and dangerous._ After awhile he made his way to where Yuuki was sleeping peacefully and watched her like he used to do.

*

"Ahh, my beauty sleep!" sighed Aidou in content as he sprang onto his bed, burying his head onto his pillow. He pulled the covers over his body, going to sleep when he noticed Kain's worried look. "Wassup, Kain?"

"Do you get the feeling Kaname-sama isn't telling us anything?" Kain asked after a moment of silence. Kaname had always been secretive about his affairs – his parents' deaths, Yuuki, Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran…He wished the pureblood would at least speak what was on his mind to them. They had all sworn complete loyalty to him, couldn't he share his problems with them? Why was Kaname bearing the burden himself? As always, purebloods were always distant…Alone…

Aidou stretched and yawned. "Akatsuki, Kaname-sama will tell us when the time is right. I trust him with my whole heart and soul!" _But I'll keep an eye on Seiran myself, even if Kaname-sama doesn't order it. Something about her is not quite right._

Kain almost sniggered at Aidou's _undying_ love for their dorm head. Luckily Yori was a rational girl, otherwise she would be jealous of Aidou's affections. He gave his cousin a side glance – could Aidou be bisexual? Changing the topic, he asked, "What will you be doing this weekend?"

"Dating Yori-chan. Would you and Ruka like to join us? It'll be a double date!" Aidou already made plans. He was going to take darling Yori to their favourite ice-cream shop, shopping and then a movie before heading back to the academy.

"I'll have to pass, sorry. I'll be going out with Ruka but to keep her company. You know ever since her cousin's death she has been quite fidgety…," he coughed, "…Your presence will annoy her…" He ignored Aidou waving his fist at him. "I need to get Takuma some manga to cheer him up and more pocky for both Shiki and Rima."

"Aww, you're just an errand boy…Ouch!" Aidou sprang from his bed when he felt small flames licking his butt. He seethed at Kain who had closed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

**Lesson no. 9 **: You cause trouble for yourself when you provoke others.

Aidou : I can't believe you did that to me! My sexy ass!

HY : The reason why you're even in this story is for the humour effect...

Aidou : Nooo!

Please do read and review. Even if you don't like it, at least let me learn and improve on my writing skills. Arigato!


	10. Chapter 9 : Lesson 10

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added it to their story alerts and also favourite-d it! Appreciate it loads! *Bows*

**# CHAPTER 9**

Lessons were going on smoothly for Seiran. She enjoyed her Mathematics, Chemistry and History lessons tremendously. Sensei had been right – studying at the academy relaxed her mind, making her forget about those punks she had to work with to stake Level E vampires. Prefect duties were going well too. Zero and she playfully challenged each other when it came to rounds at night – whoever finished duty later than the other had to make meals the following day for both of them and the chairman. Sometimes Zero won, sometimes her. Their patrolling scores were even.

The chairman was hopping with happiness at the way his two *self claimed* adopted sons were bonding. "Such lovely brotherly bonding, my two sons! Daddy is so happy! Hey Seiran-kun, Zero is so handsome in an apron, neh?" Zero, cooking that day slammed the frying pan he held onto the chairman's head. That incident caused Seiran to burst into peals of laughter.

Seiran and Zero were on good terms with each other, being not really close but good company for each other. They had a silent understanding between them that they didn't want to talk about their own pasts. Zero occasionally skipped classes to lie on the hay with White Lily's company while Seiran didn't talk much to the rest of her Day Class friends, preferring to hide herself in the library. She helped them out in Maths when they asked, promoting herself to be Sensei Nakajima's 'apple of his eye'.

Tonight's rounds were no different. Seiran's fingers held onto Orchid Darts as her footsteps tapped on the stone ground. She felt serene, admiring the luminous glow of the moon. It was almost a full moon. She was currently patrolling the grounds of the Moon Dorms when she heard rustling behind the bushes and voices.

"Is he around? Usually he's here, right?"

"Wait for awhile. I think someone's near us. I don't know if it's Kiryuu-kun or Seiran-kun."

_Fangirls' attack again. Don't they ever get tired of the vampires? Huh, maybe I can suggest to Yuuki-sama to start a Night Class host club here…_She cautiously neared the bushes, not wanting to frighten off the students. Gluing a smile on her face, she peeked over the bushes. Three Day Class students were crouched below. They shrieked when they spotted her.

"Eek! Seiran-kun!" Guiltily they got up to their feet, turning red with embarrassment. Seiran recognized them as Ayano Hatsuyu, Mikiko Jinna and Shinna Yui.

"What are you doing here? Day Class students are not allowed to be out at night." Seiran hid her darts in her pocket. She couldn't afford to scare them with her weapons. She sweat dropped when the three girls blushed. _Huh?_

"Ano…We were actually looking for… you, Seiran-kun…," Shinna softly said, hiding something behind her skirt.

Seiran jabbed herself. "Me? But you can see me during classes! There's no need to sneak around at night!" She paused. "Tell me the truth, which Night Class member's photos did you want to capture?"

Mikiko shook her head. "We really wanted to meet you, Seiran-kun! Seiran-kun always disappears during recess and after classes…and Seiran-kun always looks so serious during classes so we didn't want to disturb you during class time…"

_Excuse me, I have a fan club here? Do they even know I'm actually a girl? Damn, I'm too boyish looking then! _Seiran ran her fingers through her onyx black hair. _Or maybe it's my new layered haircut… _"So what do you actually want then, minna?"

"Hey! What are you girls doing outside your dorms at night? It's forbiddened!" came Zero's loud voice, shocking all of them. The three Day Class students quaked, feeling Zero's murky purple, evil aura.

"They wanted to see me, Zero-kun. It's alright, girls, what do you want with me? Let's settle this first." Seiran tried pacifying the frightened girls. _Haih, this Zero-kun! No wonder no girls approach him although he's good looking._ She stiffened. _Good looking? Zero-kun must not know I'm having these thoughts!_

"We wanted to take photos of you actually doing your Night shift…"

Zero's ears pricked when he heard Ayano's barely inaudible words. _Seiran-kun's fans?_

Seiran froze again. _My photos?_

Nearby, Aidou almost dropped off a tree when his vampire senses also picked up those words. A cheeky look appeared on his handsome face – he could use this to blackmail the newcomer Prefect…

Seiran moved over to Zero, put an arm on his shoulder and struck a pose. "Here you are, girls, both of us Prefects for your photo shoot." Zero squirmed, wanting to protest that this was against the school rules but Seiran shot him a glance and he kept his mouth shut. The three girls nearly swooned in delight. Two gorgeous guys…Luck was smiling on them. Seiran-kun was really cool!

Click! Click! The camera flashed away. Once the girls took their shots, they happily bowed and was about to run off when Seiran stopped them. "May I have a copy?" They nodded before rapidly disappearing.

Zero folded his arms, snorting. _What the hell is Seiran thinking? He's supposed to carry out his duty like a Prefect but instead he's rolling in his five minutes of fame! Sheesh!_

"What are you doing outside your dorm at night, Aidou senpai? May I help you?" Seiran asked, not even looking at the noble. She knew he had been watching the entire scene. Aidou, caught unexpected, fell off the tree. _Damn! I dirtied my uniform. How did she know I was there?_

Zero's head whipped to the back where he was greeted with the sight of Aidou grumpily getting up, brushing the dirt off his white Night Class uniform. "You're not allowed to be here, vampire!"

"I could say the same thing for those three girls, Kiryuu-kun, Seiran-kun," Aidou arrogantly answered.

"Did Dorm Leader Kuran ask you to keep an eye on me?" A smile played on Seiran's lips.

Aidou froze. _She can't possibly know that I'm doing this on my own! If Kaname-sama know I did this behind his back when he didn't even order me to…_He recalled Kaname's punishments. Slaps, gardening…

"Aidou senpai, what Zero-kun said is true, you're not allowed outside after your classes. And if you want to blackmail me into saying that I was being with my fans, then Zero here will be my witness at your ungraceful tumble off the tree. So _uncool_." Seiran looked sideways at the flustered noble. Zero couldn't believe the speed in which Aidou disappeared.

The new Prefect glanced up the Moon Dorm. Yes, Kaname was there, studying her every move. She bowed before walking back to her dorm.

Kaname himself was deep in thought. _A new chess piece…_

**Lesson no. 10 **: Don't mess with the skilled.

Aidou : I can't believe you made me fall off the tree! How can I face my fangirls now?

HY : No one knows except Seiran and Zero.

Aidou : Zero will rub it in my face!

Zero : You are insignificant in my life, Aidou. Do you think I even care?

Aidou runs off, screaming nooo....

Please do read and review or criticize if you don't like it. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10 : Lesson 11

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

Thank you to those who added me to their story alerts, favourite stories and especially those who reviewed :D I'm very grateful! I hope I've already replied to all your reviews - due to a slight glitch I almost missed out on replying some reviews, really sorry about that! But thank you again! Hope I haven't made any typos, I did check, but I might have missed out something...?!

**# CHAPTER 10**

Tamaji sneaked into the hunter's private archives. There were shelves of ancient Latin, Romanian and Greek texts describing the violent, gruesome wars faced by vampires of the past. Yes, vampires lived up to their name – bloodthirsty monsters. He made his way stealthily to the purebloods' section across the massive room.

Once he reached the division he wanted, he scanned the cobwebbed tomes. Pulling out the oldest to date, he crouched down and placed his hand on the cover. _Now what was that incantation again I heard from the secretary when I got her drunk? _He mischievously grinned at the recollection of it. _Oh, yeah…_He whispered the Greek chant before opening the thick book.

Hours later, with many deadly secrets revealed about the Orchid Murders which left the rogue hunter reeling, he decided to leave. _If the present Orchid Murders is like the Murders of the past, my life may not even be spared…_He forced himself to keep his worries under check.

Slipping out from another escape route, Tamaji suddenly backtracked to check on his hunter file as well as Seiran's. He had a nagging feeling – he didn't know why. Reaching Seiran's file first, he stopped short. His trained eye identified signs of dust carefully mastered on. It was exactly as he feared. _Someone was checking Seiran's past!_

He wearily looked around, his ears listening intently for any signs of hidden assailants waiting to pounce on him but there weren't any. In a way, it was due to this case he was working on which made him even more paranoid. He hastened to his home, his haven.

Back in his house, Tamaji slumped onto the first chair he saw, his mind sagging at the absurdity of the matters he learned after reading more private reports. His fears had a very strong basis then. He closed his eyes, feeling very bitter about all the events which had happened. _She's innocent! Why… did it have to turn out like this? How could all of these be rationally possible?_

For the first time after a few years, he broke down, his body wrecked in silent sobs as he thought of his charge whom he loved like a daughter. _Seiran…_

*

"Zero-kun, Seiran-kun, good morning!" greeted Cross in his annoyingly high pitched voice. "How are my two sons today?"

"I'm _not_ your frigging son, how many times do I have to repeat myself? And what is it you want anyway?" snarled Zero, in a bad mood. _Stupid idiot! I could've gotten more sleep during the weekend and he had to summon us into his office! _It was only thanks to Seiran who was his daily alarm clock, preventing him from detention. He glared at the chairman, making the former vampire hunter cower.

"Ohayo, Chairman," answered Seiran, not too pleased herself. She too, looked forward to the weekends as she could get enough rest to rejuvenate herself. Honestly, with only three to four hours of sleep on weekdays it was no wonder that her brain hadn't caved in on her yet! She inwardly cringed, remembering her stack of homework – Chemistry, Maths, Ethics, History…Being a hunter-in training was so much easier!

Cross pouted when both his 'sons' refused to acknowledge him as their father. Zero humphed, folding his arms while Seiran politely asked, "Yes, Chairman, what is it you wanted us to do?"

"I need you to go vampire skewering today. There are reports of a group of Level E is causing trouble in town. We were informed that there are five of them so be careful, both of you."

"I haven't gotten my license yet! I can't kill without authority!" objected Seiran, The last thing she wanted to do was to get the President of the H.A breathing down her neck and her 'damaged' reputation sliding down the drain even more with the 24 idiotic peers of hers.

"You're under Cross Academy now. I'll answer to any problems that arise. I'm sure you want to practice your skills…?" Chairman Cross was baiting Seiran in his last sentence, seeing her blue orbs light up.

"Alright then. I wouldn't want my skills to be rusty. Thank you, Chairman." _Having to hunt down Level E vamps should be more fun with Zero than that ass Wayu! _Seiran bowed slightly. Zero shrugged nonchalantly.

Outside the Chairman's office, Seiran turned to Zero with a cheeky look on her face. "So, Zero-kun…Let's play a game. Whoever kills more vampires in that group of Level E has to treat the other a bowl of Shio ramen. Agreed?"

Zero's scowl left his face. It was both their favourite food, and a win-win situation for either person. "Agreed!" He shook her hand firmly. "Let's go."

Across the corridor, Yuuki who was passing by, had a sad smile on her face, seeing both Seiran and Zero sprinting to their shared room with enthusiasm on both their faces. _Seiran-kun made Zero smile…At least Zero has a good friend now. I don't have to worry about him anymore._

Seiran had seen Yuuki's sad expression but not Zero._ Why has their friendship ended?  
_

*

"Toga, this case is getting murkier than I thought. Apparently someone was checking Seiran and my files at the H.A," Tamaji took a swig at his beer. He had called Zero's sensei to meet him at the bar they used to go to when they were younger.

Toga blew out smoke from his cigarette. "Nothing has happened at the academy from as far as I can see. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on both Zero and Seiran." He looked at his colleague. Tamaji's face was very troubled. This was worrisome – the rogue vampire hunter never had such an expression on his face…except for the time when…sixteen years ago…

"Tamaji, is there something you want to tell me?"

Tamaji peered around suspiciously before reaching into his trenchcoat and pulling out a thick envelope. "If anything happens to me, I want you to read this before giving it to Seiran."

Toga raised his eyebrow. He hesitatingly accepted the sealed letter and slid it into his own leather coat. _What is he hiding from me? And from Seiran?_ He raised his own beer to flush down a gulp of the golden liquid.

Tamaji's eyes were closed briefly. _It's for the best. _For now, it was all he could do.

*

"Yori-chan, what would you like to do first? Shopping or desert? Our movie starts at 3.30 pm," said Aidou, his arm wrapped around Yori's slim waist. They were walking at a leisurely pace under Yori's umbrella. Aidou was wearing his designer sunglasses, disliking the sun's rays, but it was for his beloved Yori after all. They barely got to meet at the academy, being in different classes at different times…Of course they had their rendezvous occasionally…

"Hanabusa-kun, let's go for desert first. You'll need the extra calories for clothes shopping with me later!" teased Yori, stringing her fingers in his.

"I'll buy you the whole boutique if you want!" Aidou kept his smile, not wanting to worry his girlfriend. At the corner of his eye, he had seen a hooded figure shadowing both of them for the past twenty minutes. _Probably a Level E vermin…I'll deal with it!_

The lovers entered their favourite haunt, choosing a cozy seat. Yori and Aidou ordered their favourite desserts – Yori's was the 'Banana Split Triple Delight' while Aidou loved his 'Caramel Milkshake with Marshmellow toppings'. Aidou scanned the area. _It's obvious that trash wouldn't enter such an area._ Turning to his girlfriend, he asked, "Yori-chan, would you excuse me for awhile? I need to check out something first. I'll be back shortly. If desert comes first, you start ahead, okay?" Yori nodded, turning red as Aidou kissed her cheek and strolled out.

*

'Master' smiled. The prey had walked straight into the snare 'he' prepared for him.

**Lesson no. 11 **: Watch your back.

Aidou : Why does a royal vampire like me, the great Hanabusa Aidou have to hunt off a lowly Level E? Can't Zero do it? My superb talents, intelligence, gorgeousness...

HY : Zzzzz...

Aidou : What if I crack my nicely manicured nails? Or ruin my signature haircut?

HY : Zzzz....

Aidou : (Teary eyed) Wah, Kaname-sama, HY's bullying me!!! (Runs off to Kaname's arms, pouting)

(Kaname ignores Aidou as well ^.^)


	12. Chapter 11 : Lesson 12

Disclaimer :I don't own Vampire Knight

**# CHAPTER 11**

Zero raised his eyebrows when he looked at the amount of weapons Seiran was carrying. "You look like you're going to war," he joked.

"It's been three and a half months since I last hunted with Sensei and there's five to kill. I might as well be cautious," she answered as she placed her daggers along her boots. Looking at Zero only with his Bloody Rose, she asked, "You're only going with that?"

"I've always done it only with the Rose. Nothing else," he replied with a hint of pride. Save for now…he could metamorphise rose thorns from Bloody Rose, but it was something he decided not to reveal to Seiran. If those Level Es got too smart for him then he'd call upon that rather unwanted power of his.

_That's because you're a guy and I'm a girl. I still need more weapons. The Orchid Darts are usually used in the last attempt and the most dangerous. _She only used her specialized weapons, the Darts when she wanted the Level Es – due to blood loss caused by being hit by them – to attack her more violently. It was easier for the Level E vampire to make more mistakes when they suffered, but sometimes she got much worse injuries as well. Seiran nodded at him. "Let's go."

*

"Cross said that those Level E vampires would frequent these areas which are quite wide. And there are five of them too," said Zero, stroking his Bloody Rose filled with ammunition. They were walking in the deserted area of town which had mostly dilapidated houses, small shops and run down buildings. _This would be interesting…Bloody Rose is probably hungry for blood._

"Since the areas are so wide, let's split up. We'll cover more ground this way. No telling how many poor people here has fallen to these Level E parasites." Seiran looked at Zero. Zero involuntarily flinched at her words – Level E parasites – he _had_ been one. She quietly noted his reaction. _Eh, did I say something wrong? Why did he act that way?_

"Why do you want to split up? It's still dangerous. There are five of them, remember? Even an experienced hunter can still be injured," he replied. Those crazed…_things_…due to being driven by insanity it made them attack viciously and haphazardly. His hand slid into his coat pocket, gripping onto his blood tablets. _But we're both guys, we can take care of ourselves, right? Why should I worry about Seiran's abilities if he's as good as the Chairman says?_

Seiran's eye was captured by a hooded figure and someone chasing after it. They disappeared amidst the decrepit buildings. _What's _Hanabusa Aidou_ doing here? _"See you later, Zero!" she ignored his words entirely and dashed after both Aidou and the hooded figure.

"What the hell?" swore Zero as Seiran disappeared suddenly. He made a move to follow her but then he heard hissing and turned back to see glowing crimson eyes peering at him from a broken down house. _Level E! _He yanked out his Blood Rose, charging menacingly towards the fallen vampire.

*

"Eh, Yori-chan, what are you doing here alone? Where's Hanabusa?" asked Kain when both Ruka and he coincidentally went to the same dessert shop. Yori was nibbling slightly at her banana split, waiting patiently for Aidou to come. It was a good thing Aidou's milkshake wasn't served yet as he hated having to eat soggy marshmallows.

"Hi, Kain senpai, Ruka senpai. Hanabusa-kun said he had to check out something for awhile. How about you two?" Yori smiled, inviting them to sit at their booth.

"We were getting supplies for our friends. Twenty boxes of Shiki and Rima's chocolate pocky as well as the manhwa Demon Diary for Takuma to cheer him up. Ruka bought a new dress for herself and I…I'm just accompanying her," said Kain. _Aidou probably went to get Yori a surprise, the hapless romantic!_

"Why didn't you get anything for yourself?" asked Ruka, looking at him. Kain never indulged on himself, in her opinion. He always saw to her needs first. _I am truly grateful I have him…_

"I don't need anything, Ruka. I've already gotten what I wanted…most." The sentence was almost inaudible, but enough to turn both him and Ruka red. Yori giggled slightly. How nice it was to fall in love, eh?

*

"Why have you been following me, you filth?" Aidou could barely keep his contempt down. _This piece of trash ruined my time with Yori-chan! If not for her safety I wouldn't even have bothered coming after it! _ His fingertips began forming ice shards.

'Master' looked at him. Aidou blinked. His shards dissolved. "You know what you have to do," 'he' spoke.

"Yes, Master." Aidou's baby blue eyes were glassy. He placed his palms on his chest while 'Master' watched in sick fascination.

*

Seiran skidded, flinging a stone as well as an Orchid Dart at Aidou. She saw how the hooded figure somehow 'hypnotized' him into helplessness and the noble vampire was going to do something to himself. Her aim was sharp, knocking Aidou to his knees at the impact and the Orchid Dart embedded his back. _Sorry Aidou senpai._

She spun to face the hooded figure, anger on her face. The hooded figure didn't even make an attempt to escape. _Arrogant bastard! _"How dare you injure a noble!" she seethed, flinging her Orchid Darts at 'him'. While 'Master' smoothly avoided her darts, she launched herself at 'him', her sword aiming for 'his' heart.

_Hunter trash…_ 'Master' was amused. This '_nothing_' dared to attack 'him'? This hunter's experience was minute compared to 'his' powers! 'Master' flicked 'his' wrist and sent Seiran flying to the ground, ripping her coat at the shoulder. The killer turned to finish off Aidou.

Seiran gritted her teeth in pain but hurriedly got to her legs, ripping the daggers off her boots in his direction. That level E was going to kill Aidou if she didn't prevent him! Aidou himself was incapacitated and bleeding from the Orchid Dart.

One of the daggers sliced through 'his' cloak, scratching 'his' arm. Incensed, 'Master' forgot about Aidou, deciding to kill the hunter off. 'He' used 'his' hypnotic powers, trying to break through the hunter's mental barrier. Vampires were much easier to control, compared to hunters. Hunters had been trained to handle hypnosis, but 'Master' knew 'his' powers overruled any vampire hunter, having lived so long, gaining other powers from the Princesses 'he' slaughtered. 'He' focused 'his' gaze on Seiran.

Seiran was poised for attack, sword in one hand and a few Orchid Darts in another. She returned 'his' gaze unflinchingly. _This is no ordinary Level E…I have to be careful. What games does he want to play?_ Her grip on the sword tightened and she released her Orchid Darts at 'him'.

'Master' was shocked. Here was a hunter who could not be mentally broken by 'him'! As 'he' swiped 'his' cloak, deflecting the darts, 'he' used 'his' telekinesis on the hunter again, sending the boy towards a steel rod. 'Master' wanted to impale the insolent boy. _Using easier power to defeat this hunter would be better. I have one murder to finish. This hunter will be an added bonus…Dessert._

Seiran had spotted the steel rod earlier. She dug her sword into the ground, using it as an anchor to prevent herself from being pierced by the bar. Her heated boot soles due to friction with the rough ground stung her feet and she forced herself to jump upwards. She landed shakily on the ground, bruised.

'Master' was about to kill him off, knowing that the hunter was exhausted when 'his' eyes landed on the orchid tattoo. _Impossible!_ 'He' almost screamed out loud.'He' should have known!Snarling, 'he' made 'his' escape.

**Lesson no. 12 **: Don't underestimate the enemy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added it to their story alerts or favourited it :D Arigato loads! Please do review so that I can improve!

Aidou : Why a reyou so cruel to me, HY? Aren't you in my fan club?

HY : I'm in K's fan club. (Note there are a few options, like Kaname, Kiryuu, Kain, Kaien, taKuma, shiKi...hehe)

Aidou : From now on, my name's K-Aidou!

HY : Dream on... (in more serious tones, Aidou fans please don't get offended with what happened to Aidou -.-")


	13. Chapter 12 : Lesson 13

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Kight

A big Thanks! to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favourite stories' list , added me to their favourite authors' list (embarassed) and subscribed or alerted it :D *bows*

**# CHAPTER 12**

Kain was worried now. Aidou was taking too long to make his appearance! Yori was already peeking at her watch, wondering where her boyfriend was. She even called the waitress who had taken their orders earlier to hold on to making Aidou's dessert first. Ruka was quiet, understanding both Kain and Yori's feelings. She herself was slightly anxious at seeing both their apprehensiveness.

"I'll go and look for him. Maybe the idiot ran into a hoard of his fangirls," said Kain who faked a grin, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Aidou and Yori's relationship was kept a secret in the Night Class. If the Day Class knew the silent girl had snagged their 'Idol-senpai', who knew what torture they would inflict upon her!

"Thank you, Kain senpai." Yori felt grateful.

Ruka rummaged through their purchases and brought out the first volume of Demon Diary. "Here, Yori, let's read this together while waiting for them. I know Takuma wouldn't mind." The beautiful vampire noble had matured a lot, accepting Yori as who she was – a human girl. Kain pecked Ruka on the cheek before hastening out of the café.

Kain's head throbbed. He felt his bond with Aidou faint and weak. _Something's not right. Hanabusa's in trouble! _Using his blood bond to track out his cousin, he ran towards the poor side of the town.

*

"Damn it, he escaped!" Seiran swore out loud in frustration. Her vampire hunting skills had gotten rusty! Sensei Tamaji would be disappointed in her. She spun to look at Aidou, bleeding from the Orchid Dart. Hurriedly she made her way to him and spewed out the Latin incantation to stop the bleeding. She was in two minds – leave him here and to go after that Level E or stay with him, protecting him from any other Level Es after noble blood?

She squinted at the path the hooded figure had taken, deciding to go after him once she helped Aidou. Looking at the fallen vampire noble, she felt chilled when she realized Aidou's skin was turning a slight bluish-purple, like he was being frozen inside out – he was suffering from what looked like a case of hypothermia! His spilled blood on the ground had hardened into ice…Aidou was still under hypnosis! Seiran began to panic. He had to get warm. She yanked off her tattered coat, desperately trying to stop his extreme heat loss.

*

Kain's russet eyes dilated when he saw his unconscious cousin and Seiran by his side. He dashed towards Aidou. Simultaneously, Seiran got to her feet and raced on the path her opponent had taken, offering Kain no explanation.

"Hanabusa! Hanabusa!" shouted Kain, shaking Aidou. Aidou responded feebly with a slight twitch. Noticing the frozen blood and his unhealthy looking skin, Kain hugged Aidou. He used his fire powers to warm up his cousin, his legs pumping to Cross Academy.

"S-Seir-an…m-me…," Aidou hoarsely muttered before he lapsed into unconsciousness again. Kain's blood was boiling. _Seiran attacked me…_So she did this to his cousin. _That bitch! When I see her…_ His mind was picturing what had happened. Aidou going after Seiran as he was suspicious about her, Seiran attacking Aidou when he appeared, Seiran running off to escape. _That fucking bitch! _

*

Zero was facing his own battle with all five of the Level Es. He mentally told himself that he could handle them with the Bloody Rose without having to use his other power – the thorns. Revealing himself to be a monster much worse than them was the last thing he wanted. _Guess I'll be getting a treat from Seiran…_He wryly thought. His Bloody Rose injured one in the shoulder, another in the leg while he himself had gotten a gash in his arm and a scratch in his leg. He swerved sharply, narrowly avoiding from being clawed in his face and he fired randomly. _Damn it, I wasted my bullets!_

A high pitched wail consoled him that he had somehow shot one down. Four more to go. He threw a punch at the nearest Level E, sending the vampire onto the ground while he kicked at another, shooting a third. Three more to go.

He bent down in pain as he felt a sharp gash at his back. _Shit! _He rotated, slamming the Bloody Rose into the Level E which attacked him, cracking its jaw. Pang! He fired. Two more to go.

The Level E on the ground flew at him, ripping off his coat. His blood tablet box was flung onto the ground, its contents scattered. "_Comrade…can you even eat the tablets?_" taunted the vampire as his partner managed to wound Zero again. Zero's heart blazed as he punched at both of them, drawing blood as one of the remaining Level E's fangs pierced the skin on his knuckles. He would be damned if he made the rose thorns come out from him to finish them both! There was only so much his pride could handle.

*

Seiran's legs were tired from chasing the assailant but she had no luck. Suddenly her ears picked up noises of a fight ensuing and her legs took her in that direction. _Zero! _Her mind registered. Zero was fighting off the Level E vampires and he was wounded!

"Zero!" shouted Seiran, spotting the two Level E's attacking her partner and he seemed cornered. She flung her Orchid Darts at them before charging with her sword, lopping one head off and stabbing the other while Zero sank to his knees.

"Nice timing…," he dryly said, not intending to offend.

"Sorry, sorry…I'll treat you to two bowls of salted ramen, okay?" Seiran winced at his wounds. He suffered more than her.

Zero wanted to smile when he heard Seiran's words but his body convulsed. _Oh, God, not now…_His throat felt like sandpaper and he clawed at his neck, inflicting more injuries on himself. The burning sensation tortured him. _Didn't Kuran save me from bloodlust already? I _know_ I took enough tablets yesterday… So why…? _His fangs lengthened and his purple eyes turned crimson as he saw his partner's exposed neck. _His neck…so inviting…No…please…_He staggered away from her, his Bloody Rose pointing

"Zero-kun! What's going on?" demanded Seiran, shocked at the change in her partner. Then realization hit her. _The rumours about Zero were true after all…_During her training she overheard Wayu talking to his subordinate hunters-in-training about the Kiryuu family. She recalled he said that one brother was bitten by Shizuka Hio whereas the other brother had gone missing after the attack. At that time, she shrugged it off – it was none of her business to bother about other people's lives.

But rumours were never true, were they?

**Lesson no. 13** : A rumour stems from a hugely distorted fact.

Aidou : How could you make me so weak? You're always picking on me...T.T

HY : Because you're cute, that's why...(evil grin) but anyway you're subconscious now, so act to the script I wrote!

Please do review so that i can improve! Arigato!


	14. Chapter 13 : Lesson 14

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

ARIGATO loads to everyone who favourited the story, added me to their favourite authors' list, added Twisted Fates to their story alerts and reviewed! *bows*

**# CHAPTER 13**

"Get away from me!" Zero growled ferally, aiming the Bloody Rose at himself. Now was _perfectly_ a good time to end it all for himself – Shizuka Hio was long dead and dusted, he had killed his own brother by feeding off him, his relationship with Yuuki was over and done with. He owed _nobody_ anything! Kaname Kuran's _glorious _pureblooded blood couldn't even save him from falling back to Level E! He was just so tired, he just wanted to sleep and never reawaken…

_I just want to let go of everything…_His amethyst eyes were glued on Seiran's face which was suppressing some emotions. It _had _to be fear and revulsion, he decided.

_Seiran surely must hate me now. He's a hunter, whereas I, a monster hiding under the guise of a fucking vampire hunter. Look at him, just staring at me like the way…_Yuuki_ looked at me when she found out about the beast in me. Full of pity for a pathetic person like me…_

Seiran did not move. _It's not your fault…Zero, don't you dare do anything stupid right now! Your look of self loathing…_She kept her eyes on him and his Bloody Rose wearily. She knew what he wanted to do. She would have done it herself if not for Sensei Tamaji training her to be a hunter instead.

But she was waiting for the opportune moment…

*

"Aidou senpai!" gasped Yuuki, covering her mouth when Kain barged into Kaname's room with Aidou wrapped in his arms. Immediately Kaname motioned for him to be laid on the bed he and Yuuki shared.

_Aidou's been hypnotized…_"Kain, force his eyes open." The older Kuran placed his fingertips onto Aidou's forehead, locking his eyes into Aidou's unseeing ones as Kain's fingers pryed Aidou's eyelids apart.

Aidou blinked weakly and his head slumped to the side. "Kaname-sama, will he be alright?" demanded Kain, feeling as though he aged 500 human years. _Hanabusa, I'll hunt down that bitch on your behalf!_

"I've removed the hypnosis on him. His body is still unstable as he almost shut down all his bodily functions if not for you bringing him here in time. But he may be in a coma for awhile until his organs work again." Kaname removed the embedded Orchid Dart from Aidou's bloodied back. _Hmm? Seiran's weapon?_

Immediately Kain erupted. "She did it to him! She lured him out when he was dating Yori and then she hypnotized him! When I found him in this condition she ran away! Even Hanabusa said her name before he fainted! Kaname-sama, let me hunt her down and terminate her!"

"Eep!" squealed Yuuki as the velvet curtains caught fire. She ran to the fire extinguisher fixed on the wall and wrenched it off, spraying the windows and curtains with white foam.

"Control your emotions, Kain! I want you to find her and bring her to me, _unharmed_. I will question her. You will be present when it occurs." Kaname folded his arms, surveying the damage to Yuuki and his room. _When all this is over, I need to teach Yuuki how to use her pureblood skills…_Ever since the threat Rido Kuran had been killed, he decided to let Yuuki be mentally strong first after all the anguish she suffered and decided to let her be the same cute Yuuki she was. But now…_ I need a new room for us. _

It wasn't that his powers couldn't fix the room to its normal condition, but he was rather displeased and Kain was really treading on the thin line of patience he had now.

Kain stormed out of the room, nearly slamming the door and causing cracks. Kaname's brow twitched. _It's my room! Drat it, Kain! _He wanted to make Kain's pathway cave in, at the moment but he didn't want Yuuki to see that not so sweet sight of him.

*

The minute Zero's grip on his Bloody Rose slacked a _little_, Seiran pounced onto him, wrenching the gun off his grasp. The trigger went off, a bullet slicing past Seiran's neck. _Shit! _She grunted at the sharp pain. Her grip on him weakened at the moment, as she tried to hold his body from shuddering more. Her blood was dripping on her shoulders and arms.

_Oh God…the blood…I musn't…I must control myself…_ Zero was going delirious at the moment, seeing the red liquid trickle down Seiran's pale, creamy neck. _I need…I need…_He was too weak to fight back, after losing so much blood earlier. Seiran pulled her hair away, revealing more of her neck for him.

"Drink!" she ordered.

_You're crazy! _Zero shook his head. _I'm not going to give in…No no no…_He trashed at her, forcing her to completely pin him down and look into his fully crimsoned eyes. He stiffened at the sight of her icy gaze. Seiran lowered her head, giving him full access to her neck.

_I must be mad to do this. If Sensei knew…_Seiran closed her eyes, biting her lips slightly when Zero's fangs pierced her. She tasted her own coppery blood from her cut lips. Her heart was thudding in her chest as his lips applied slight pressure on that tender area. The feel of his lips and tongue on her neck… _Oh my God, his ministrations…_ She felt Zero's Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped down her blood in ecstasy, losing to his sinful need. And the warmth of his body pressed against hers…

_I wonder…what it would be like to kiss Zero…?_ She felt herself flush and her fingers slowly removed her grip earlier. _I can't be having such thoughts! It's wrong!_

Bits of Zero's memories flashed in Seiran's mind. Toga losing an eye because of him and Ichiru…Being bitten by Shizuka Hio…Doing Prefect duty with Yuuki…Watching Yuuki agree to be Kaname's lover…Finding out Yuuki was actually a vampire, something Zero loathed…Ichiru forcing Zero to eat the last piece of life from him…Hating Yuuki because she was a pureblood and wanting to kill her.

_So painful…Zero, you've suffered too much…_

Zero's body shuddered against hers again and she forced herself to still remain calm.

But why was she able to see his painful secrets in her mind?

Neither one of them noticed her tattoo darkening for seconds before returning to its original colour.

*

'Master' pounded on the table in 'his' hideaway, seething in rage. The Princess had been here all along! To think 'he' wasted 16 bloody years on hunting for her around the world when she had been under 'his' nose all the time! Ancient vampire magic fused with hunter charms had been the barrier to his hunt.

Akiro and Tsukino thought that they could outsmart 'him' by tricking 'him' like that. They were the fools! Once 'he' obtained the third Princess' blood, 'he' was going to stage an upstart on all the purebloods around. Starting from the Kuran line…

'His' eyes glowered as 'he' made 'his' way to a very unwilling prisoner to satiate 'his' bloodlust. 'His' thoughts were busy strategizing on the next trap to spring.

*

_What have I done? I gave in to my demonic needs!_ Zero, retaining his sanity, no, his rational, stared horrified at Seiran slumped in his arms. _I…I didn't…kill him, did I? I…drank a lot… _"Se-Seiran…?"

"Relax, I won't die that fast, if that's what you're worried about…Just a bit weak…I still have three to four litres of blood in me," quipped Seiran, slowly getting up from Zero but stumbling slightly. Her head was woozy. She clutched her head, getting her senses back in order.

"Why did you do it? I'm a parasite!" Zero's hands trembled as he recollected his bliss in taking her blood. It was so pure like ambrosia to his fuelling needs. It felt…purer than the male Kuran's blood…Sweeter than Yuuki's…It was just that moment he realized with deep dread…

If he ever lusted for blood…it wouldn't be Yuuki's any longer…

**Lesson no. 14 **: True friends are hard to find.

I hope you enjoyed the blood drinking scene (hopefully it was sensual enough...hehe). I'll be shifting to a new area this week so I'm not sure if I'm able to update the next chapter next week, but I'll do my best! See you all! :D


	15. Chapter 14 : Lesson 15

Disclaimer : I don't own VK

Hi there, everyone, I'm so so sorry for the late post but currently I still don't have an internet line at my place (sobs). Currently I'm using my friend's internet line to update the story. Thanks again for all the reviews, story alerts, those who favourited my works, etc.

**# CHAPTER 14**

"Ruka, please take Yori back. Something happened to Aidou. I need to find Seiran," explained Kain all in one breath as he entered the dessert shop. He was a vampire of few words. Ruka slapped Volume 3 of Demon Diary shut. Yori turned pale. Her happy mood turned 360˚. Ruka hurriedly gathered her purchases, knowing Kain's tone of voice – something _grave_ had occurred. Kain's facial expression like he could burn something into flames didn't hide it.

"Kain senpai, what happened to Hanabusa-kun?" Yori clutched at his coat.

Kain gently removed her fingers. "Sorry, Yori-chan, I think it's best if you go back to the academy to see him. I have to do something." He darted off, leaving the two females in anxiety.

*

"Zero Kiryuu, you really need to value your life more. You think you're alone, but there are people who care about you. Your parents died to save your life. Yuuki cares for you even though she's no longer the same…and Ichiru gave you his life so that you could live. Why are you hurting yourself this way?" Seiran was glad she had total control over her mixed emotions. She wanted to hug Zero, tell him everything was okay, they were friends…

But in her _current_ condition, Zero would positively balk out.

In other words, he would think she was gay…

_You had a family, Sensei Toga and Yuuki. I had nothing, except for Sensei Tamaji. I was an unwanted child. I didn't have a single friend until I met you. Shouldn't you feel luckier than me?_ Seiran gritted her teeth. When she first found out from Sensei Tamaji that he wasn't her father, she had been mute for months. She was discarded. It took her teacher to persuade her that he loved her like a father, that those who left her didn't know how wonderful she had become.

Seiran turned cold because of that fact. She had grown up fully under vampire hunter training, so those unruly 24 boys in her batch were the ones she knew. No one befriended her because she was a girl – boys and girls 'didn't' _ever_ mix in such circumstances – thus she was alone. Only loneliness was her constant companion.

_He sounds slightly like Yuuki…damn it! Wait, how did he know about my past? Yuuki doesn't even know half of these things! _

"How did you know about my life?" Zero stared at Seiran who was stemming her wound with her hand. _Who is Seiran exactly?_

Gingerly she used her sword to push herself to her feet. "When you bit me…I don't know what happened but your memories flashed in my mind. Look, I'm sorry for bringing up your past, but you need to realize your worth, Zero." Her mind was spinning and her knees gave way suddenly. Her sight became black.

"Seiran!" Zero caught her. _Hang on, he's also injured. That means he was fighting with something before he came after me!_ _Then why did he give me his blood, that idiot! _His purple orbs landed on her bloodied shoulder. _Eh, he has a tattoo?_

*

"Kiryuu."

Zero looked up. Kain was standing a few feet away from him, his jaw clenched. _So, the bitch's injured. Serves her right. Aidou must have put up a good fight._

"What do you want, Kain?" Zero didn't like the look on the noble's face. Kain was staring at Seiran with pure hatred, like he wanted to attack her. Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose, aiming it at Kain. _We're both injured badly. The air is filled with our scent. He's a vampire…_

"Kaname-sama wishes to meet Seiran Kaede." Kain wanted to spit those words out.

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Why?" _What does Kuran want with him?_

"I don't have to answer that. Either you bring Kaede with you, or I'll handle the hunter myself."

"I don't have to obey Kuran's orders either!" retorted Zero as he gripped onto his partner protectively.

"You better do, otherwise I'll set fire on your partner." Kain strode off, struggling against the urge to set fire to Seiran's hair.

_Cocky bastard! _Zero started walking slowly, taking his own sweet time while carrying Seiran.

*

"Hanabusa!" screamed Yori when she saw her boyfriend's condition. "What happened? How? Who did this?" She threw herself at Aidou's bedside, tears rolling down her cheeks. Yuuki hurriedly held onto her and hugged her, crying alongside her best friend.

Both Kaname and Ruka were in his study, watching the two girls. Ruka turned to Kaname, asking hesitantly, "Kaname-sama, is the person who did this the same as the one who killed Eito?"

"I'm sorry, Ruka, I can't answer that yet. But there's one thing I can promise all the vampires here – my protection…and also my fury at whoever who hurts them." Kaname's eyes glowed red. His glass window pane cracked.

Ruka bowed. "Hai, Kaname-sama." It was a deadly mistake to incur the wrath of a pureblood.

*

"This is a serious matter, Cross! Why did you send Seiran and Zero out to hunt Level Es?" snapped Tamaji. _I was trying so hard to protect her!_ Realizing that the Kuran siblings and Toga were also in the room, he took a deep breath before flopping on the couch in Cross' office. Toga gripped his fellow hunter's shoulder, trying to placate him but Tamaji whacked Toga's arm away. Cross himself was in tears.

"I truly am sorry, Tamaji. You said you sent her here for protection but you never fully clarified the matter with me. I thought it was because of something at the H.A that you sent her to the academy instead. I take full responsibility for what happened," blubbered the chairman. _Why didn't Tamaji tell me the entire truth?_

"It's too _bloody_ late! Kaname Kuran-san here, the _revered_ pureblood in the vampire world has filed a complaint that my charge attacked a _noble_, Hanabusa Aidou! Even if it's just a matter to look into, because of this my charge can never get his hunter's license!" _Everything Seiran lived for…gone because of this…_

Yuuki spun to face Kaname. "Seiran-kun did this to Aidou senpai? I don't think he can do such a thing like that!"_ He is Zero's friend. The only one beside him right now…_

_You are too kind, Yuuki…_ "Yuuki, we're investigating this matter as Kain claimed he saw Seiran next to Aidou before running off." Kaname put an arm around her shoulder, feeling her warmth. _If Seiran was planning to attack you in the first place, I simply won't allow it! After everything I've been through just to have you by my side…_

The Chairman discreetly wiped off specks of Tamaji's spit on his face. "Akatsuki Kain is looking for both of them now. We will interrogate Seiran together."

Toga observed his colleague's emotions were rather suppressed, just like the same time at the bar but Tamaji was glaring at Cross, looking nearly murderous.

What Kaien Cross did had just triggered a ticking time bomb, and he didn't know the time limit.

**Lesson no. 15 **: Tell the truth and nothing but the truth…

Please read and review so that I can improve. Arigato!


	16. Chapter 15 : Lesson 16

Disclaimer : I don't own VK

Sorry for the late upload, everyone! I still have no net connection and I'm doing it from school. Hope everyone enjoys this chappie and please review! Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed, added it to their story alerts, added it to fav stories, etc. Gotta rush for a workshop now! Au revoir!

**# CHAPTER 15**

Crash!

The four men – three hunters, one pureblood – and Yuuki's heads turned to the door as Zero kicked it open with an unconscious Seiran in his arms. Kain was stonily behind him as he was getting irritated at Zero's strolling.

_Earlier while Zero was taking his time at carrying Seiran, he almost blew his fuse at the hunter. "_Kiryuu, walk faster_…," he growled, his fingertips spitting out flames._

"_Why should I?" retorted Zero, his hand on his Bloody Rose when he saw the pyro powered vampire's not too subtle warning…_

_Both the males glared at each other with dislike apparent on each others' face._

"_You want your injured partner to be treated faster?" Kain used reversed psychology as his final attempt – all he really wanted to do was to torture Seiran._

_Zero didn't answer but his footsteps increased their speed._

"What the fuck is all this, _Kuran_?" Zero practically spat the last word out. Yuuki cringed at his harsh words.

"Seiran!" Tamaji grabbed her from Zero and placed her on the couch. "He's injured…and _bitten_!" _Dear Lord! Seiran is not that weak! Any Level E is of no match to her! Unless…she allowed it? Does she even know or realize her history, her past, which I'm still trying to obtain much more information?_

"Kiryuu…," Kaname's tone was cool, "Did you bite Kaede?"

Zero lowered his furious gaze, not answering.

_So he gave in to his filthy desires again…Didn't Yuuki, Shizuka and my blood satisfy his needs?_

Toga grabbed Tamaji before the furious hunter could pounce on Zero. "You bastard!" screamed Tamaji, his fists flaying about. "How could you do such a thing to Seiran?" Chairman Cross flew to his adopted son – he blocked Tamaji from getting at Zero. Zero didn't even reply.

"Everyone calm down now. We'll heal Zero and Seiran's wounds first. I trust you can wait, Kaname-kun and Kain-kun?" asked the Chairman, his tone full of seriousness. Kain looked away, almost spitting on the floor in contempt. Kaname nodded his consent. The Chairman went to take a first aid kit out of his cupboard.

"Yuuki, please help me treat Seiran-kun," requested Yuuki's foster father. Yuuki immediately left her oniisan's side, going to the still unconscious Seiran. She saw Zero's fang marks on his bloody neck. Subconsciously her hand flew to her own neck, recalling the times she allowed Zero to drink her blood. _You're still suffering, Zero…? At least Seiran was there for you. I'm very glad…_

Kaname's eyes blazed when he saw her actions. _Bloody Kiryuu!_

Cross, on the other hand bared Zero's torso, hugely ignoring the boy's loud protests at being stripped in front of everyone. "Stoppit! You bloody pervert of an old man!" The self proclaimed _quack_ doctor sloshed iodine solution on Zero's wounds and the poor, embarrassed boy keened loudly. "Oww! Are you trying to _kill_ me instead?"

The Chairman finished his masterpiece by wrapping Zero up like a Christmas present, beaming, "Zero-kun, you'll be better in no time!" Zero scowled, turning to look at Seiran.

Tamaji had finally calmed down enough to take a pair of scissors, passing it to Yuuki. She cut open Seiran's shirt, revealing her bruises and cuts. Tamaji's eyes clouded. He missed Seiran's company…and her housekeeping skills. Without Seiran for these few weeks his house was looking worse than a pig sty. _Heh, the tomboy bound her chest._ He forced a smile, grabbing bandages, gauze and iodine solution from Toga's hands.

"Eh?" Yuuki saw the straps on Seiran's shoulders and the chest binds. Realization hit her squarely on the head. _Seiran-kun is a _girl_?_

Zero's eyes were also on the straps. He had only seen Yuuki having straps like those. Then he saw Seiran's chest. His mouth dropped open. _Those straps…_Bra_ straps?_

_What the fu – ?_ Zero crashed onto the floor. _Seiran is actually a _girl_?_ It never struck his mind. _God, I even thought Seiran looked gay…_ His shaking fingers gripped his silver locks, swallowing the truth. His body felt like lead.

_I…I…ravaged her neck…_

_And that time when she woke me up…and I …Oh my God…_

His cheeks were burning and he hurriedly looked down in case anyone saw him blushing. His heart thumped slightly faster. _Why didn't I notice it before? Sleeping in the same room with a girl…_

_The fact she was unbothered by being with me all the time…And me spending time with her… I felt really comfortable with her, although sometimes…I felt…awkward…The fact that we were somewhat close. Yet now…? _He discreetly looked at Seiran. After studying her features, he had to conclude that he had been a fool not to notice the lack of an Adam's apple, or the lack of facial hair on guys mostly…

Kain slammed the wall with his fist, causing a large indent. He was tired of waiting! His cousin was in a coma and they were treating the _murderer_? Chairman Cross bawled at the damage wrecked on his poor office, making Toga want to thump him for acting less than a man *as usual*.

"Calm down, Kain." Kaname's mind was churning out all his observations and information on Seiran. _She has an orchid tattoo which wasn't reported in her hunter files…Interesting… _He could afford to wait for her answers since there was no way she could escape. His hand fingered the Orchid Dart he pulled out of Aidou's body. Orchids…The murderer's flower.

*

Seiran awoke to see six males and one female examining her. It was difficult to decide who had the scarier looking face – Kain or Zero. _Great, my cover is blown…_Yuuki was the only one who beamed. Cross' face showed relief, Toga had a normal expression, Tamaji was like a worried father…_He's angry at me allowing myself to get bitten…_But Kaname…underneath the sweet looks he gave his sister-fiancée, he was ruthless. _His beautiful looks are a façade. I should be weary of him._

"Seiran," called Tamaji, drawing her attention to him, "We need to ask you about the Level E attacks that Cross, the _stupid fool_, sent you and Zero to handle. Tell us everything." _It's the only way to exonerate you from the accusations the pureblood made!_

"Kaname-sama, you wish to talk about Aidou senpai's attacker I presume?" Seiran decided to get straight to the point. The atmosphere was like a courtroom, she the main suspect and Kaname the judge who would pass sentence to her without any jury's decision. She knew her question was correct as Kain's eyes dangerously sparked fire.

"Zero and I were having a discussion on whether we ought to split up to kill the five Level Es or not. I saw Aidou senpai running after a hooded person and I followed them, leaving Zero behind. I assumed he was after a Level E. They had disappeared amidst the old buildings. When I reached them, Aidou senpai was placing his hands onto his chest – " Seiran's voice was monotonous.

"Lies! Damnit, you tried to kill him!" bellowed Kain.

"Kain. If you can't control yourself please leave the room." Kaname contemplated Seiran's words. _She's still telling the truth so far…_

Aidou's cousin stomped on the floor, causing cracks. Cross wringed his arms.

Seiran was still expressionless. Tamaji had to admire the steely nerve his charge showed. "I flung a stone and Orchid Dart at him, throwing Aidou senpai off balance before I attacked the hooded person. That person wounded me and managed to escape so I went to help Aidou senpai. That was when I realized he was still trying to freeze himself. I removed my coat to keep him as warm as possible. Kain senpai arrived at the scene, I thought he could handle his cousin's condition so I took off to catch the attacker. That's it."

_The emotionless bitch! She's still so calm about attacking Hanabusa! _Kain grit his teeth in frustration.

**Lesson no. 16 **: Keep your head on in all situations.

Any typos I apologize coz I'd proof read them but I might miss out something :D


	17. Chapter 16 : Lesson 17

Disclaimer : I don't own VK.

A Big Thank You to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their favourites, added this tale to their story alerts!

**# CHAPTER 16**

"You didn't think of telling Kain what had happened?" asked Toga, finally speaking.

Seiran shook her head. "Wouldn't it be better if I managed to catch that Level E before he hurt another noble? His arrogance for attacking a vampire with a higher station than himself makes him a menace to the society."

"Seiran, can anyone confirm this matter?" Tamaji's voice sounded pleading now while his heart pounded wildly in his chest. _If she had at least a witness…Anyone…_ He understood her train of thoughts – Kain could save his cousin, but that particular _Level E_ had to be exterminated at all costs. _No…a Level E wouldn't have stood a chance against a noble. _

_It was him…_

Again the hunter trainee shook her head. It seemed all was lost for her now – she had no alibis, no proof to show that she didn't attack Aidou simply because her Orchid Dart was found on him.

"Do you know why Kain pressed charges against you? According to him, Aidou said your name before he lapsed into a _coma_," voiced Kaname. Yuuki swirled to face him, stunned. Tamaji shook his head vigorously – this _couldn't_ be happening! Seiran wasn't even bothered to defend herself. If she was found guilty, she could be sentenced to a death penalty!

_So Aidou senpai's in a coma…At least he's alright – better than dead…_"What must be done, must be done. It is clear everything points in my way, that I tried to harm, no, _murder_ Aidou senpai. I will accept whatever punishment given to me, _only_ after the case is investigated thoroughly." Her tone was calm, showing no traces of panic or fear. Kain clenched his fists when he heard those words.

Yuuki stepped in front of her, defending, "Oniisan, remember the time when there was a vampire drinking from the Day Class you thought it was Zero at first? You can't make a mistake at a grave situation like this!" Zero's brow twitched at the memory. _Do you always have to drag me in? Your bloody _lover_ hates me enough!_

Kaname was quiet. _How could I forget that, Yuuki? It was the first time you said you wouldn't talk to me…Making me hate Kiryuu more._ He opened his mouth to speak but Seiran spoke first.

She bowed at Yuuki, saying, "There is no need to defend me, Yuuki-sama. The case on my side is weak. Furthermore, I do not have the _authority_ to do as I please." Kaname knew that it was a veiled warning. Seiran did not fear him unlike the rest. She could see him for who he really was. The viciousness beneath his gentle looks. She was unfazed by his pureblood powers. For a human, that was something to be admired.

"I leave Sensei Tamaji to handle her affairs. I'll inspect this matter with my own methods. Kain, can you accept this?" Kaname's gaze was on Seiran the entire time, trying to probe into her mind, trying to unravel her weaknesses which he could use. Kain stiffly bowed, unable to protest further. Kaname-sama had spoken. The pureblood's words were law.

Seiran's smile was barely seen as she felt an uneasy aura circling her. Kaname's doing. _Kaname-sama, I know what you are doing…But it doesn't work on me._

Tamaji heaved himself, hating what he was going to do to Seiran, his charge. "Seiran Kaede, you're hereby removed from the Hunters' Association until this case is solved. Your Prefectship in Cross Academy is revoked. Please return all your weapons to me."

Wordlessly Seiran handed her mentor her sword. She bent down gently to her boots, removing three daggers on each side, placing them on the couch. From her jeans back pocket she slid out all her Orchid Darts, dropping them onto the floor.

Clink! Clink! Clink!

"Zero-kun, the rest of my stash of weapons is in our room. Could you please lead Sensei there? My Prefect band is on the table. Thank you." Seiran sat down on the couch again. Looking at her empty hands, she suppressed ironic laughter. _I don't have anything else anymore, have I? Everything's gone. Everything I worked for…shattered…Mere illusions…Mirage…_

Zero did not want to leave the office, looking at the way she oddly composed herself. As though she resigned herself to that fate because of the male Kuran! _Bastard! Do you have to destroy everyone in that sickeningly fucking manner of yours?_

"Seiran-chan, you can still attend normal Day Classes and after that Zero-kun will escort you to the room you both share. You'll be staying there like usual. I'm sure Zero-kun would not object?" spoke the chairman, as though consoling her. Zero nodded, ignoring the fact that it was now a _girl_ lodging with him. He would have to be more, much more careful around her. He didn't want it to be like…_Crap, Kiryuu! Forget about that bed scene, damnit!_

"Chairman, are you not worried I might try to _murder_ Zero-kun instead?" Seiran's words were like a brandished whip, slicing the hearts of those who sympathized with her. Worse of all she had a grotesque looking smile on her face. Yuuki was stunned by the bitterness she heard. "I accept the classes but I think _Kaname-sama_ prefers if I'm isolated." She swore she glimpsed a smirk from Kaname before it vanished to his normally unreadable expression.

_She's trying to enter her old shell. The solitude she was in, her self loathing…Why is she torturing herself that way?_ Tamaji's eyes were pained. _I need to find the murderer and clear her name! Then everything will be back to normal._

If it could remain normal…_I swear, Seiran, I'll find that bastard who put you into this trying position and kill him!_

"This is my compromise then, Seiran-chan. You will be isolated and allowed to attend classes. Zero-kun will check on you everyday." Cross' tone was firm.

"Arigato, Chairman." Seiran's mind was thinking hard. _Maybe…maybe…that will give me the space and liberty to do what I am able to do. I have to start my research…I just need to preoccupy my mind now._

Tamaji tapped Zero's back, jolting the frozen teen. Unwillingly he led Seiran's teacher to their room to retrieve her hunter weapons. Seiran closed her eyes, feeling very tired. Today was really a long day.

And starting from tomorrow…it was best if her contact with Zero remained minimal. _I'm sorry, Zero…_

*

While Seiren was placed under 'house arrest' Toga had silently signaled to Chairman Cross that he was going to investigate. Toga knew of Seiran's reputation as a powerful hunter in training and she had a bright future as a hunter…it was just that she couldn't get her license and now with this matter…_I really don't know if it's a case of severe bad luck, or maybe Seiran's not meant to be a vampire hunter…_

Toga scanned the crime area where Aidou supposedly tried to kill himself. Good, the area hadn't been passed by anyone. Any clues he found wouldn't be contaminated.

Aidou's blood had defrosted into the dry, dusty ground. Orchid Darts and daggers were flung messily. _Probably deflected._ Scuffle marks on the soil. _People fighting each other. _A sharp crack in the dirt…a metal rod at the end of that building…sharp braking of heels dug into the ground. _An attempt to ram the other person into the metal rod._ A set of footsteps leading to another desolated area. _Running away…_

Toga readied his gun, following the prints on the ground. And stopped. His good eye spotted it.

A withering Little Mosquito orchid.

_Could this be…?_ His heartbeat increased at the thought of the Orchid Murderer.

He cautiously scanned the area, his senses alert for any sudden attack but years of hunting down vampires told him that there weren't any Level Es there. _He's gone…but will Hanabusa Aidou's life still be in danger?_ Picking up the withered flower he hastened back.

**Lesson no. 17 **: In the face of the enemy, you must remain calm.

Hope you enjoyed and please review! Arigato!


	18. Chapter 17 : Lesson 18

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight.

Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed, added TF to their favourite stories list and added it to their story alerts :D Any criticism's fine, so long as I can improve.

**# CHAPTER 17**

_Tamaji Kyosuke, you bastard! You hid the Princess from me…How dare you! I will make you suffer direly!_ 'Master' paced agitatedly in 'his' room. Calculating every move, studying all the angles of what 'he' desperately wanted. It was the vampire hunter's costly mistake for his _protection_ had revealed 'Master's' long sought after target.

_Tamaji, you're next. Although you're not a vampire. You'll be the specialty… _The walls echoed with 'his' maniacal laughter.

_Akiro, Tsukino…wouldn't your hearts be bleeding now?_

_But you're dust, so it really doesn't matter…_

_All your efforts were in vain, and I shall reap the fruit you sowed…with utmost pleasure._

*

"I found this at the scene," said Toga, passing Tamaji the withered orchid. Both the hunters were in the Cross Academy gardens after Toga returned from his investigation and Tamaji had shifted Seiran to an isolated dorm room and performed charms around it.

Tamaji clutched it tightly. _I knew it! It was the Orchid Murderer! But why did he run away from the scene? He could have killed off Aidou and…her, which he didn't. Dear God, it's true then…Seiran _is_ linked to the Murderer without doubt._ _But how? _He grit his teeth. Tonight he _had_ to clarify all his doubts in the Hunters' Association headquarters. There were still more files he hadn't read yet.

"Toga…"

"Yes?" Toga didn't quite like the faraway voice his friend had, currently.

"Remember my letter…."

He walked away, leaving Toga to wonder at his cryptic words.

Toga had kept Tamaji's letter in his personal safe and actually forgotten about it as he was swamped with other cases and now that the other hunter reminded him, he felt a slight pang of worry again.

*

"Oniisan, what's worrying you?" asked Yuuki, handing her brother a wine glass containing blood tablets dissolved in water. She sat next to him, sipping her own blood solution. Kaname had been silent, playing chess with himself. His 'History of Pureblood' textbook was open beside his chess board. Both the purebloods had been shifted to another empty dorm room in the Moon Dorms. It wasn't as lavish and spacious as Kaname would have liked – his king sized bed in his dorm was downgraded to the queen sized in the new room, but he didn't mind – it gave him every opportunity to snuggle closer to Yuuki at night.

"Yuuki, have you finished your homework yet?" asked Kaname, resting his eyes on his beloved. _I'm sorry I can't answer your question, Yuuki. _"It appears to me that you still have one or two pieces more? You know, even though we're purebloods it doesn't mean that we can skip our homework." He laughed when Yuuki had a pitiful look on her face.

"Kaname oniisan, you're mean! I know I have homework, but it's hard catching up with all of you when you're the elite class!" Yuuki folded her arms. _I'm the village idiot…_She recalled her red marks when she was Yuuki Cross in Day Class, blushing.

Kaname petted her head. "It's okay, Yuuki. You can copy mine. The teachers can't say anything about that. Go and do your homework now. I'll come and fix your homework later." Yuuki finished her drink, gave Kaname a kiss on the cheek, and bounded to her table.

"Oh, Yuuki, before I forget…How are Aidou and Takuma doing?"

Yuuki stopped. "Aidou senpai's still unconscious. Yori-chan is by his side every night while Kain senpai uses his fire power to warm the bed. As for Ichijou senpai, he's still upset. Ruka bought him manhwa (Korean manga) to read but he didn't even touch them."

"Alright then. Thank you."

_Takuma…what can I do just to make you be back to yourself? For my sake, what you did traumatized you to that extent…_

Kaname stopped his chess playing once Yuuki had left the room. His hand rested on his text book.

There used to be six pureblood families in the past – the Kurans, Hios, Shirabukis, Kuroumuras, Ideakis and Takagawas. In terms of ranking, the Ideaki, Takagawa and Kuroumura ancestries were older than the Kurans, Hios and Shirabukis. The Gyoudai war twenty thousand years ago nearly caused the Ideaki and Takagawa lineage to cease to exist until remaining members both families escaped to other lands.

The Hios and Shirabukis, many of their members decimated as well, agreed to be under the Kurans' protection, bringing the Kuran line to the status of royalty. But the Kuroumuras, the actual triumphant ones in the Gyoudai War was slaughtered mysteriously. The Kuroumura line became nonexistent up to the present time.

Kaname arched an eyebrow. _Slaughtered mysteriously? The Kuroumura bloodline, also known as the Orchid Purebloods…_

*

"_No! Stay away from her!" screamed a woman, holding her tattooed baby in her arms, desperately fending off the attack from 'Master'._

_Another man, forming metal spear tips in his palms, launched the spears at the 'attacker' "Get her away from here, Suzuna!" roared the man, forming more spear tips. The woman ran to make her escape, the child cradled in her arms._

_Enraged, 'Master' swirled to face the other male with metal powers and sneered. The latter blinked. _

_The spear tips which he had formed earlier on his palms melted to become one sharp stake which he rammed into his own heart._

'_Master' turned to continue 'his' hunt of the woman who ran off. As 'he' had injured her during the attack earlier, 'he' knew she couldn't be that far off. 'He' caught her stumbling on the snow, her blood leaving a tantalizing red trail on the pure white snow. _How foolish…You thought you could escape me?

'_He' floated on the snow, easily gaining up on her before yanking at her billowing black hair. She shrieked, dropping the baby on the ground. She clambered to get the howling bundle but 'his' grip on her hair was too strong. Survival instincts kicking in, the woman's fingers turned into claws while she slashed at 'him', drawing blood from 'him'._

'_Master' ripped off a chunk of her hair, smelling the jasmine fragrance on the strands. She seized the chance to amble to her baby when her body suddenly jarred to a halt. She looked down to see 'his' claws holding her heart in front of her and crushing it. Her body was dragged forward by 'him' aiming for the baby._

_The woman's face contorted in shock as 'he' mercilessly ripped out the crying baby's heart, sucking blood from it until the organ shriveled and blackened. "You are of no match for me, Suzuna. I only want the Princess. The first Princess."_

_Cracks formed on the dying woman's face before she turned into pearl dust._

*

Seiran shivered in her sleep, as the bloody images continued tormenting her mind.

"S-Stop…please…d-don't…"

There was so much blood…

So much red…

She couldn't breathe…

**Lesson no. 18** : Survival of the fittest may be ugly business.

Kaname : What do you mean by _snuggle_, only, HY?...You could have included *(censored...leave that to your wild imaginations...)* as I'm sleeping with Yuuki after all!

Yuuki : (Furiously blushing...) Onii-san! That's private!

HY : Well, whaddya know...Kaname's a _slight_ perv after all....

As always, please R & R! Arigato!


	19. Chapter 18 : Lesson 19

Disclaimer : I don't own VK.

Thanks loads to every one who reviewed, added my story to their fav list, added it to story alerts :D

I've been busy with school work and my updates will still be weekly updates, but sometimes it'll be early or late.

**# CHAPTER 18**

Zero knocked on Seiran's door, carrying a meal for her. Ever since she had been removed from Prefect duties, she had not spoken to him much. Her actual gender was still a secret from the other Day Class students who flocked to her without suspecting anything. But she had kept away from him, even during classes, only nodding shortly when they passed or glanced at each other. Sensei Nakajima and Sensei Ogara, their Chemistry teacher, had been overjoyed by her dismissal.

In class, Zero fumed when he heard the Maths teacher saying, "Oh, it's good that you're no longer a prefect, Seiran-kun. At least you can attend my classes properly, unlike the other uncouth prefect, Kiryuu-kun." Sensei Nakajima glared at Zero who ignored him. "Oh, it's not like I'm not saying that your work is not good, it always has been, Seiran-kun…" Seiran's face remained stoic, dismissing entirely the teacher's words but her heart had bled at those words as she really enjoyed having Prefect's duty with Zero.

Zero was stuck with preparing meals for the chairman, Seiran and himself. Seiran was barred from cooking as well, lest she 'poisoned' Zero or Cross. Initially Chairman Cross had eagerly volunteered to help in preparing the food, but Zero brandishing a chopping knife, snarled, "I don't want any of your mad cuisines again!", forced the ex-vampire hunter to retreat.

So Zero was practically the sole guardian of Cross Academy, the chef and Seiran's 'guardian' for the time being while investigations against her were carried out by Toga and Kaname. Tamaji was not allowed to be involved in Seiran's investigation but he continued using his own methods to clear his charge's name.

"Seiran?" Zero called louder, knocking again. There was no answer from her. He tested the doorknob. She didn't lock it, more of like she was _forbiddened_ to lock it in case she did 'anything'. Seiran's dorm room had Hunter charms placed on it, imprisoning Seiran in her room after classes. Zero turned the knob, peeking inside.

Seiran was asleep at her study table, books scattered around her. There were books and even notes on the bed and the floor. _The nerd! Since she's relieved from everything she must be studying hard for the upcoming exams while I'm just aiming for a borderline pass._ Zero smiled, shutting the door softly behind him with his foot – his hands balanced the tray of salted ramen.

"D-Don't…murder…Stop…," murmured Seiran, whimpering softly. The sleeping girl's fingers were clawing at the pages of her Chemistry reference book. Zero hurried to her side when he heard her.

_Don't murder? Stop? Huh? She's having nightmares of something? Hang on, has she been getting them? Why didn't I notice it? _

Zero smacked his forehead. _Yea, because I'm _'Sleeping Beauty'_…I sleep like a pig after every night's rounds. Seiran always had to wake me up for classes. Geez, I need to change my bad sleeping habits._ "Seiran…?" he gently called, tapping her back. His breath hitched awhile when his fingers touched her.

Seiran jerked up, almost hitting Zero as he instinctively moved back, precariously balancing her ramen. "Ze-Zero-kun?" she shakily called when her blurry gaze cleared. Her face contorted as she clutched her shoulder. _Drat it! My tattooed shoulder's hurting…_

"Yo, I brought you your meal." Zero swallowed silently, placing the bowl on her study table. He eyed what she was studying. Biology and Chemistry. A structure of haemoglobin, various blood types, complex protein structures. "Hey, are you sure this is part of what we have to study for the exams?" _I'm screwed if that's the case._

Seiran immediately slammed her books shut. "Um, not really. I was just checking up extra references. Thanks for the meal."

Zero caught the hesitation in her answer. _She's hiding something. _He sat down on her bed. "We need to talk, Seiran-_chan_." _Okay, that sounds weird…_

_Seiran-chan? _Bit by bit she faced him. "Yes, Zero-kun?" _He must be asking why I have been…sort of avoiding him after the Level E case._

Zero took a deep breath. He wanted to ask her why she had not been talking to him like usual, but he decided to ask her about her nightmares. "Is something bothering you, Seiran? When I entered your room earlier you were asleep and whimpering about… _murder_…"

Seiran frowned, massaging her shoulder. "What are you talking about? What murder? I must have fallen asleep while studying after getting back from classes. Then you woke me up, that's all."

_She doesn't know…or she doesn't remember?_ "What's wrong with your shoulder? Your injuries haven't healed yet?" He pointed at it.

Seiran revealed her orchid tattoo when she looked at her shoulder. "I don't know if it's due to an old injury. By right, with Hunter abilities I would have already healed properly. It hurts on and off since the last five months."

"Maybe it hurts because of your tattoo? It's a nice one though." Zero pointed at it. Her orchid tattoo was skillfully designed, five symmetrical petals linked to the circular bud which had a hexagram in it. Within the petals were shapes of small darts. _Somehow it feels like my tattoo._ He touched his neck where the Bloody Rose crest was. It had been branded on him to control his vampiric instincts. Why did she have a tattoo? _Probably that rogue master of hers influenced her…_Knowing Tamaji, that hunter probably had a few tattoos in a few places.

"Oh, this tattoo? I've had it since I was born, according to Sensei Tamaji. It's probably the only link I had with…the two people who biologically created me…" Seiran's voice grew hard. _My frigging past that I don't want to know! _

"Your…parents?" Zero hesitantly asked. _She hates her parents? Why?_

"I don't call them that. They aren't considered _parents_ if they just dumped you in an attic of an abandoned house." Sarcasm was dripping in Seiran's every word.

_So that's why she asked me to value myself? Because she never knew her parents?_ Zero felt awful inside. At that moment he felt like Seiran's life was much, much sadder than his. Changing the subject, he said, "But your name means Orchid and your tattoo's an orchid. So you must like the tattoo in a way."

The girl shrugged. "Yes, I like orchids because I grew up with them. My favourite flower's the Dancing Lady which Sensei gave me for my fifth birthday. He had been taking care of that plant when he took me into his care. My Dancing Lady plant constantly flowers, regardless of the seasons, you know. So I have orchids every day, without fail. Since I'm not at Sensei's house at the moment, he has to take care of my plant." She smiled tenderly at the memory.

Zero felt himself turning warm. _Actually…Seiran's sort of pretty…Hang on, what…what am I thinking? I have to control myself!_

"But as for the tattoo, I'll let you in on a secret which only Sensei and I know. This tattoo can grow in proportion to the size of my shoulder. When I was still young, it was one quarter of its present size. I think the size now is the maximum size because my limbs won't grow any longer."

"Thanks for sharing your secret with me." Zero didn't really know what to say to Seiran. _It's strange how her tattoo can grow?!…I better ask Sensei Toga about this. _Changing the topic, he told her, "Hey, eat up, you know. It's getting cold."

"I'm sorry…Because of me you're so busy with extra duties," she quietly apologized as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Why are you sorry for that? The whole thing about Aidou senpai wasn't your fault!" replied Zero, bristling at the thought of Kaname showing off his authority, making Seiran a very unfortunate victim of the circumstances. _Why didn't you at least fight back?_

As she took a mouthful of her favourite food, her neck was exposed to Zero's gaze. The way her mouth closed onto the noodles…The way she swallowed the food down her throat.

_Lub dub…Lub dub…_

_No…This isn't happening right now! _Zero's eyes widened as he suddenly stood up, forcing himself to tear his gaze off the girl. He was only planning to have the blood tablets before he slept!

"Zero, what's wrong?" Seiran's blue orbs were wide with concern.

**Lesson no. 19 **: You only share secrets with those you trust.

HY : So..._Sleeping Beauty_...which fair 'prince' do you want to kiss in order for you to wake up? (evil glint)

Zero : (snaps) I'm not Sleeping Beauty!! I'm a guy, not a princess!

HY : Aww, Zero-_chan_, don't be so tsundere...every teen story needs a kissing scene after all, unless you want the object of your affections to kiss someone else, I don't mind re-writing the plot...

Zero : What?!? (now blushing red....thinking 'I can't let _her_ kiss some other guy!')


	20. Chapter 19 : Lesson 20

Disclaimer : I don't own VK.

Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed, added it to story alerts and continued supporting it :D

**# CHAPTER 19**

"I-I'm sorry, I need to go out for awhile…," Zero forced his words out as he felt his breathing getting laboured. Her pulse was ringing crazily in his ears as he staggered towards the front door.

"Zero! You're not okay! _What's wrong_?" Seiran followed him but he roughly pushed her away.

"Stay away!" He wrenched open the door.

_He's suffering from bloodlust!_ Seiran's mind registered as her hands yanked onto his wrist as his body went past her doorway.

_Pitz! _The charm which Tamaji put on the doorway sprung into action.

"Ngh!" she cried as her shoulder dripped blood from deep slashes appearing from nowhere. The ancient Hunter magic – _Druterius yspetivka _– was normally used to injure H.A inmates who attempted any escapes from the prisons.

Zero whirled back to see Seiran sliding backwards due to the harsh impact. _The charm! Her bleeding won't stop for hours until the charm decides its prisoner has suffered enough pain! _He ran back into her room, fighting against his own resolve, as she landed onto her bed, her face screwed up in pain. His crimson eyes gleamed at the scent of her drugging blood.

"Why did you stop me?" he nearly yelled, but controlled his voice. _If you hadn't, I could have taken my tablets and you wouldn't have injured yourself!_

"Look, it was a dumb thing for me to do, okay…but you had your bloodlust! Why couldn't you have just asked?" Seiran shot back, not even bothering to stem the wound, letting the blood stain her clothes and her bed. Noticing the silver haired teen's tormented reaction, she continued in lighter tones, "Hey, I'm bleeding my heart out here, the least thing you could do is not let it go to waste!" _Why do you have to suffer alone? Aren't I your friend?_

Reluctantly Zero propped himself against her as his tongue slowly brushed over the wounds, taking in what she was losing. _You're corrupting me, you know that? Why is it that you're letting me drink from you when you're injured yourself?_

Seiran suppressed a shiver as she gradually began to lean onto him, her body growing weak from the blood flowing non stop. Already the charm made vampire prisoners suffer terribly, what more she was a human…

_How much longer am I supposed to lap up her blood?_ Zero was getting very worried. Seiran had turned very pale and even her lips had lost their rose pink tinge. Worse of all, the _animal_ in him didn't seem to be stopping from drinking in her life liquid – he couldn't control himself! Her blood…his _craving_…

Two hours later her wounds were bandaged and Zero cleared the bloody mess the best way he could. He gentlemanly shut his eyes as he removed her stained shirt while replacing it, being extremely _careful_ he didn't touch any inappropriate areas although his mind _strayed _slightly…_Damn it, Kiryuu, you bloody pervert! _He scolded himself.

"I…I'm sorry. I really didn't want to drink your blood…Even the first time when you offered. I don't know why you let me do that when it was against your principal as a hunter…The worst thing is that your blood…You don't understand, Seiran, if I drink your blood, I'll want it more! I can't even describe how it tastes like…And with you offering just like that…," Zero's voice faded as he realized that it was spineless of him to confess to an unconscious Seiran.

_It tastes like…blood…_

Seiran had subconsciously heard every word.

_Zero is suffering…_

Zero shut his eyes, deciding to leave although he didn't want to leave her in that condition. Gently he pulled the blankets over her and turned to leave with her cold half eaten meal.

"A-Arigato…Ze-Zero," she murmured. Zero looked down as guilt tugged at his heart as he took one last look at her with her eyes closed.

"No. Arigato, Seiran…," he whispered as he left.

*

Tamaji flattened his body against the wall. His eagle eye sized down the entire area of the H.A headquarters before he carefully parted the bushes to reveal an old stone door. Pulling out the stone key from his pocket, he matched it into the lock hole and turned it clockwise. The stone door parted to reveal a passage wide enough for one person to crawl into it. Dropping himself into the passage, Tamaji arranged the bushes before locking the door.

He turned on his flashlight, illuminating the familiar path he used to take towards the hidden library. His mind was set. _If all my answers are found here, then I'll have to reveal Seiran's past to her and also how the murderer is connected to her._ He took a right turn, and then a left, before reaching another door made of teak wood. This door was locked by a charm.

_Good ol' secretary…Her tongue really goes loose when she's high on alcohol and in bed…_ Tamaji grinned for a few seconds. At his words, the wooden door slid sideways, permitting his entrance.

Wasting no time, he made his way to the Pureblood section, careful not to make any noise. Picking another volume from the stack of thick tomes, this time containing the deeper history of the Kuroumuras, he opened it with mixed anticipation and trepidation.

_Pow!_

The entire book burst into flames as he flung it away from him. _Bloody hell! It exploded!_ His eyes widened. _Seiran's _actual_ history…Destroyed…_

"So you're the one who has been probing into the pureblood files, _Tamaji_. I should have known."

Tamaji's heart froze when he heard the familiar voice. He looked over his shoulder. "President Yuho?" He scrambled to his feet, feeling chilled. His hunter senses were screaming at him to make his escape.

The H.A president was standing among the bookshelves. An ominous aura surrounded the archives. "You were the one having her all along, Tamaji Kyosuke! How dare you!" he snarled.

Tamaji felt himself pushed off his feet and slammed into the shelves. His head pounded as it struck the hard covers of the books there. He dropped to his feet. _What the fuck? President Yuho attacking me?_ He sluggishly got to his feet, reaching inside his coat for his gun. That was when he saw them. President Yuho's eyes were of a different colour. The real president's eyes were black but this…this being, or _monster_ in his body had blood red orbs.

_He's a bloody vampire!_ Tamaji fired two bullets as he scrambled away. _How the hell is the Hunters' Association president a _vampire_ of all people?_ President Yuho dodged the bullets, laughing hysterically.

"Tamaji, Tamaji, do you know what you've gotten yourself into? Give the Princess to me, and I'll let you live." The president revealed his large fangs.

"You're not the President! What have you done with him?" demanded Tamaji. Pieces of the puzzle fit now. President Yuho who had always been seen wearing sunglasses whether day or night was hiding _this_. A vampire had taken control of his body. Tamaji sent more silver bullets in the president's direction.

"You're wasting your energy, _fool_! You can't defeat _me_." President Yuho flicked his hands and the two bullets hit the floor. Another wave sent Tamaji slamming at the shelves again. This time, the rogue hunter's forehead was bruised and bleeding from scrapping the edges of a gold rimmed tome. His grip on his gun loosened and it clattered onto the floor while he landed roughly on his knees, cracking a kneecap.

Tamaji tried to move but his body wasn't responding. _He's holding me back using his powers!_ Desperately, he ripped the books off the shelf nearest to him and threw them over his shoulder, dismissing the fact that they were actual important documents on vampires. _I must stay alive…To protect Seiran!_

The vampire in President Yuho's body approached him, each footstep sounding like a death sentence to the injured hunter. "Since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you a confession. _I'm _the murderer of the vampire nobles. The Orchid Murderer. Hiroju Kuroumura. Your president is nothing but a worthless pawn to me." 'He' removed 'his' telekinetic grip on the hunter, enjoying the way Tamaji backed away from 'him'. The hunter's face was sick with disgust mixed with horror.

"I murdered her parents and I searched for her all these while…without knowing I had her literally under my nose as I controlled the body of your weak president. You wasted my time, you insolent dog!" 'Master' swung 'his' hand and Tamaji's body skidded into another row of books. This time, the impact caused the bookshelf to crack and books dropping like missiles onto the hunter. 'He' heard more bones crack. _You're dying. It's already your last breath, Tamaji Kyosuke…Oh God, Seiran…I'm so sorry…I tried to protect you too…_

**Lesson no. 20 **: Some secrets are meant to be buried forever.

Please do review and I'm sorry there aren't any drabbles as now my brain's currently frozen with piles of school assignments and music practice...lol. Arigato!


	21. Chapter 20 : Lesson 21

Disclaimer : I don't own VK

Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed, added it to story alerts, added it to their fav stories, etc...Gosh, I'm seriously bogged down with assignments and tests at the moment (.)

**# CHAPTER 20 **

Tamaji was bleeding from the mouth when 'Master' wrenched his fringe, lifting the hunter out from the pile of books. "Do you know that your meddling in my family affairs has caused her powers to grow? But she should be of no match for me either, since I've devoured the other two Orchid Princesses to take their powers. She's the third princess in 3000 years that I've waited. The Kuroumura princess…_I'll make her come for me…_"

Tamaji was sinking into unconsciousness. He could barely talk as his jaw was broken. _She's innocent…she doesn't know anything…_His memory went back to the first time he entered the Kaede mansion and saw two bodies there. The woman was already dead, but the man was still fighting on to the last strands of his life.

"_Attic…Protect…"_

Those were the last words he heard from Akiro Kaede before the vampire died. Seiran's father.

His thoughts stopped when 'Master' twisted his neck.

_Snap…_

*

'Master' took the dead hunter's body with 'him'. "She'll come for me..._Hunt_ for me…," 'he' thought, sniggering. Reaching Cross Academy, 'he' hunted for the last relative related to them. _They're clustered so easily for me to murder…Even their pureblood leader, Kaname Kuran is here._ Sensing the location of the sleeping vampire, 'he' flew to the vampire's room.

Takuma was sleeping after taking two aspirins for his never receding migraine. He didn't stir when his window swung open and 'Master' stepped in with Tamaji's body. The murderer hovered 'his' palm above Takuma's head, sending the noble into a fitful slumber while 'he' placed the rogue hunter's body in Takuma's place.

_Come after me now, Princess. I'll be waiting…_ Leering, 'he' carried Takuma over 'his' shoulders and flew away to 'his' hideout.

*

Kaname stirred in his sleep. _There's a black presence in the atmosphere. Suffocating…Deadly…_ He blinked. The presence had been brief, but…

Oh yes…

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock.

Seiran's time was soon approaching.

*

"Hanabusa, can you hear me? Please don't give up…I need you alive…," whispered Yori who was seated on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She held Aidou's hand in hers. Aidou had been unconscious for nearly two weeks. Everyday after her Day Classes, she visited the Moon Dorms to watch over her boyfriend. Kain and Ruka on the other hand were given permission to skip their classes, keeping an eye on Aidou.

Kain was resting in an arm chair near them, exhausted. He hadn't been sleeping much ever since his cousin was in that condition. Taking more blood tablets gave him the extra boost of energy to carry on caring for Aidou. Ruka was sleeping on Kain's lap, similarly tired. Honestly, Kain's patience was thinning for Seiran. Everyday he had pictured various methods to torture the hunter who did this to his cousin. The only thing which stopped him from acting on her was Kaname-sama's order and his respect for the pureblood prince.

Twitch!

Aidou's index finger convulsed in Yori's hands. Yori's pale green eyes zoomed onto her boyfriend's face. "Hanabusa?" she hoarsely asked.

Twitch!

Kain rose from his seat, waking Ruka by mistake. The tired nobles moved to Aidou's side. Aidou's eyes began blinking before he finally opened them to see three worried faces staring at him.

"Hanabusa!" Yori hugged him as gently as possible, knowing he hadn't healed properly. "You're alive!" _Thank God!_

"Yori-chan, Ruka, can you two please call Kaname-sama here? I want to examine Aidou," requested Kain, sighing immensely with relief. _Now Aidou can tell us the truth that Seiran the bitch tried to kill him!_

Yori extracted herself from Aidou. Both she and Ruka pattered across the room, heading for Kaname and Yuuki's present room. Once they were out of the room, Kain neared Aidou and poured him a glass of blood water. "Hanabusa, I need you to tell me what happened to you. Seiran attacked you, didn't she? That's what you said before you became unconscious."

Aidou hungrily lapped it up, plus three more glasses, before beginning his explanation. "No…no…Akatsuki, you got it _wrong_. I was trying to say that Seiran _saved _me. It was the worst feeling ever…I was after the Level E stalking Yori and I-I managed to catch the son of a bitch. I wanted to kill him off when…," Aidou weakly shivered, "…He looked at me…I don't know what happened but it was like I was compelled to obey his order. Like the time when I almost was under Rido's spell…" He swallowed. _I was like a puppet under a master…And I almost…_He covered his eyes, trying to stop the horrific images from torturing his mind.

"What? _So she really tried to save you_?" Kain was speechless. His mind was racing and filled with guilt. _I…I accused her because she ran away from the scene, because she looked panicked at the time. If not for Kaname-sama holding me back, I might have…might have…The murders would have continued. If she didn't injure Hanabusa, he would have killed himself…_Kain gripped his hair.

"The truth is out now, Kain. I suppose you would like to apologise to Seiran?"

Kain turned to see Kaname and Ruka standing at the doorway. "Kaname-sama, I apologise…," he quickly said, getting up.

Aidou bowed feebly at the pureblood in greeting, his body still healing from his own damage.

The pureblood cut Kain off. "It's not me you owe an apology. Let Aidou continue with his testimony. It's crucial."

"Initially I formed sharp icicles to destroy him but I got…under his spell. I dissolved the icicles and was about to freeze myself from the inside. I…I couldn't refuse his order. That's when I realized he was a pureblood. If Seiran hadn't thrown a stone and Orchid Dart at me…," Aidou's voice faded away, his fingers contracting at the horror of the memory.

Kaname felt grateful to Seiran for saving his 'left' hand man. "The investigation on Seiran is terminated. You will apologize to her."

Kain nodded.

Outside, Yuuki was hugging Yori – drawing Yori's attention away from her boyfriend's testimony. "I'm so glad for you, Yori-chan! You can stop worrying about Aidou senpai now." She didn't reveal to Yori that Seiran was initially under suspicion that she attacked Aidou. _I'm happy Seiran-chan's name is cleared. _Yori sobbed happy tears onto her best friend's shoulder. Yuuki stroked Yori's head. "Yori-chan, after oniisan as finished asking Aidou senpai what happened to him then only you go in, okay?" She smiled as she felt Yori's head bob up and down.

Once Yori released her, she held Yori's hands in hers. "I'll come and visit Aidou senpai afterwards so that you two can have your private time together. I have to visit Ichijou senpai now." Wiping Yori's tears off, she gave her best friend another hug before walking to the next door.

**Lesson no. 21** : If you control the mind, you control anything…

Please do read and review, tell me what you like/ don't like since my brain's currently dried up....

Aidou : Yes, I'm finally back!Where are my fan girls? I have sparkles for them!

Zero : (inaudibly) Yeah, back to annoy the hell out of us...

Yori : (brandishing a rolling pin) What _did _you just say, Hanabusa?

Aidou : (running away) HEEELP!


	22. Chapter 21 : Lesson 22

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight.

I'm really sorry for the delay last week since I had major tests and assignments to handle (why do they always like to group these things all together to make us students pressurized, I wonder...) but a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, added TF to their fav stories list, alerted and reviewed it. Thanks a lot for your support, I appreciate it!

**# CHAPTER 21**

"Ichijou senpai, are you awake already?" asked Yuuki. There was no answer from him – usually he would stir when she came to wake him up. _He's probably still sleeping…_Smiling to herself, she pulled aside the curtains covering the queen sized four poster bed to reveal a bloody body.

"SENSEI TAMAJI!" Yuuki's knees gave way due to shock. All the windows in Takuma's room splintered.

*

"Yuuki!" Kaname shouted, dashing to the next room. Protectively holding onto his shivering sister, he stared at the sight in front of him.

Tamaji Kyosuke's body was in Takuma's place. Takuma himself was nowhere to be found. Most of the hunter's bones were broken and his eyes were wide open in apprehension. He had been branded on his forehead. A Dancing Lady protruded from his mouth.

_The Murderer changed his methods of killing._ Kaname's russet orbs flashed in enlightenment and anger at the same time. _Seiran's the actual target! The Murderer wants her…and _me_… Using Takuma as the pawn. _

*

Toga Yagari was on his way back from the Hunters Association Headquarters after receiving orders from the higher-ups to hunt down a Level C vampire in the next town wrecking havoc on innocent people. Passing by his other fellow vampire hunters, he heard droning amongst them.

"It was funny, you know I heard that the secret libraries had been violated last night – the Treasurer told me. It seems that the entire section on the Kuroumura purebloods was burnt…"

"Hey, wasn't it like the time when Cross brought his adopted daughter and that Kiryuu boy to see something? It seems what they were looking for also burst into flames."

"Huh, if you ask me, it's clearly obvious that someone doesn't want them to know their past. The Treasurer must be bullshitting. Articles don't self combust! Someone burned them purposely and spread a rumour! You all must be totally stupid to believe such a thing!"

Toga accelerated to Cross Academy, ignoring the H.A's orders. Tamaji's last words rang in his head. _Toga, remember my letter…_He dashed into the chairman's office, wanting to tell Cross about Tamaji's case. Three somber faces – Kaname, Yuuki and Cross – greeted him. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Tamaji was found murdered." Chairman Cross clutched his head.

Toga felt as though he crashed into a brick wall. He lost his voice. "_Murdered?_ Does…does Seiran know?" he finally asked. _He was all she had!_

They shook their heads. Toga dropped to his knees. _Oh God…And tomorrow…Tomorrow…_

*

"_My baby, I'm very sorry we had to do this to you. We have to protect you, our only child from our crazed ancestor, Hiroju Kuroumura. You're the third Orchid Princess in the Kuroumura line which appears every 3000 years. He wants your blood to increase his powers. He has already managed to kill the two princesses before you, my darling. If he cannot sense you, you will be safe from him. So many family members in our line have been killed by him. We thought he was killed, but apparently he managed to survive…How he did it we don't know but we swear we will die protecting you if he dare comes after you._

"_You won't remember any of this until you turn seventeen. Even if you have flashes of your memory, past and history, you won't recall anything when you awake. The only thing that links you to us and your bloodline is your tattoo which sealed all your powers and your memories. When you turn seventeen, your powers will be unleashed. Your actual powers will be revealed to you, together with the truth of your past…By then you will be strong enough to protect yourself should Hiroju come after you, which your father and I pray not._

_I'm sorry we stole the ten most important minutes of your life time…With this charm your father and I placed onto you, your actual blood will be still. Until the time limit ends with the same ten minutes from your life time…_

"_We love you, my darling daughter. My Seiran…"_

*

Seiran awoke, startled. Funny, this was the first time she got some sort of 'dream' about her so-called parents. She saw her parents in the vague-like dream. Her father had spiky, maroonish coloured hair with deep blue orbs whereas she had inherited her mother's black onyx hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. They were smiling at her with loving faces and serene looks that she couldn't believe that they could possibly abandon her like that…

"_We love you, my darling daughter. My Seiran…"_

She felt moisture on her face. _Eh? I'm crying?_ Brushing her tears away, she stared at the ceiling before tilting her head to look at her orchid tattoo. Her fingertips followed the lines of purple ink etched on her shoulder. _I never wanted to know who my parents were because I thought they abandoned me…left me to die…I was in denial. I didn't want to know if I was… worthless…But why did they leave me? What happened to them?_

Her alarm clock showed 11.58 pm. "Happy 17th Birthday tomorrow, Seiran Kaede," she wished herself before falling asleep again.

*

Takuma had the worst fright of his life when he awoke in pain. Chains bit into his wrist and ankles as he dangled perilously close to spears lined up on rows, ready to pierce through his weak body. "What's going on? Oh Lord, somebody help me! This must be a nightmare…I need to wake up…Yes, wake up… I need to wake up…," he babbled. But the pain was too real to be a horrible dream.

The poor noble's heart was pounding ferociously in his chest. _Why am I here? What have I done to deserve this? No, it's Grandfather! He's back from the grave to kill me! I…I watched him die…He wants revenge. I have to escape. Escape…_He trashed on the wall, trying to break free from the chains.

"There's no use. The chains are firmly planted to the wall. And even if you free yourself, don't forget the spears aimed at your body, especially your _heart_." 'Master' stood in front of Takuma, snickering at his failed tries.

Takuma gazed at the Orchid Murderer, petrified. _Is this an incarnation of Grandfather? Or I never really killed him and he took on this body to destroy me?_ "What do you want? What do you want?" he yelled until his voice was hoarse. He had a panic seizure. His mouth began foaming. His muscles cramped, slamming his head onto the wall. Beads of sweat dripped from his body as his body sagged.

_I will enjoy killing him in front of the Princess. Once I finish her off, the vampire she saved will be next…Marking the actual end of the Kuroumura bloodline._ 'Master' rubbed 'his' hands together.

*

The Kuroumura clan was known as the most bloodthirsty of the pureblood clans. Originated from a war general, the clan grew to produce purebloods skilled in defense. Members of the Kuroumura were employed as soldiers, body guards, ministers of defense. The lineage enjoyed immense wealth by war looting and prospered through political means.

However, during the Wushio period after the Gyoudai war, Hiroju Kuroumura lapsed into insanity, killing all the vampires bearing any ties with the Kuroumura clan, nobles and purebloods alike. Intent on putting a stop to his lunacy, the sole survivor Kazuouji Kuroumura, Hiroju's great grandson murdered him and sealed him up for eternity in the Kuroumura's mausoleum before escaping to another land, changing his family name and status.

Kaname's fingers curled into a fist when he read the actual documents of the Kuroumura history which Seiren got for him from the Vampire Council's Headquarters. He was willing to bet that Hiroju Kuroumura was very much alive. With vengeance.

**Lesson no. 22 **: Revenge corrupts the mind.

Hidden from view, Zero is rejoicing at Kaname's irk....

Kaname : _HY, I seriously can't believe you made me look so uncool there...(runs his fingers through his russed locks)_ (ref. the scene where Yuuki shouted Tamaji's name and Kaname ran towards her.) _I'm a pureblood, you know..._

HY : _Yeah, I know that, but I'm the author, so I get to decide what happens to all of you. (smirk...) Unless you want me to...do something to Yuuki...?_

Kaname : (Almost shouts) _No, don't you dare!_

HY : ('Oh, yeah, Yuuki, you go, girl! Look at the awesome power you have over Kaname!')

______________________________________________

Okay, that was a very weird drabble...looks like I haven't recovered from brain fatigue due to the school work...-.-" Anyway, please read and review, arigato!


	23. Chapter 22 : Lesson 23

Disclaimer : I don't own VK

**# CHAPTER 22**

_My name is Tamaji Kyosuke, a vampire hunter at the Hunters' Association and this may be my last testament. About sixteen years ago I was required to offer protection to a pair of husband and wife nobles in the town of Tencho, approximately 500 miles away from here. No reasons were given for this task by the female H.A president at the time. Immediately setting out once I received my orders, I reached the Kaedes' house. However, I was too late._

_The house showed no signs of breaking in but the door was ajar. I stepped into the living room to discover that the wife was murdered, her neck broken and she suffered various cuts. The man was almost dead, bleeding profusely in a pool of blood intermingled with water. The man's dying words were for me to protect their daughter, Seiran, hidden in the attic's secret compartment. There were two Crimson Spider orchids lying next to the Kaedes._

_The man and woman slowly began cracking up before turning into white, pearly dust. That shocked me. They were actually purebloods, not nobles like reported! The H.A reports were always accurate but this was an anomaly. Something was severely wrong. I made my way to the attic where I found the sleeping babe. She had an orchid tattoo on her shoulder. Taking her with me, I went back to her parents. They had risked their lives protecting her from someone who was clearly after them but hadn't found her. Scooping all their pearl remains into a glass bottle I took from the kitchen, I left the crime area._

_Going back to the H.A, I demanded answers from the president. Her answer was enigmatic. She requested me to do as the father said, to take care of the baby as well as to report that the murdered vampires were nobles and that I had removed their dust. This was because of the pureblood Kuran suicide case which still encased the vampire community. If another pureblood case was revealed to the vampires, it would cause more chaos. Three days later, the female president was killed in a car accident. The vice president replaced her. I didn't know if the accident was interlinked with this case or not._

_I had reputable contacts, which will not be named here, whom I called to investigate the backgrounds of Akiro and Tsukiko Kaede. The Kaedes' claimed to be Class A nobles and were in the textile business. I myself examined Seiran. There was nothing which indicated that she was a vampire – apparently a human girl. She grew up thinking that her (adopted) parents abandoned her and refused to talk about them. She didn't know that the Dancing Lady orchids which I gave her for her fifth birthday contained her parents' ashes. As for her tattoo, I could find no lead on it so I assumed her parents loved orchids and branded one onto her, a proof of her namesake. I closed the case on her parents as I found that I was getting nowhere. Their murderer had completely vanished._

_Fast forward to sixteen years later (the present time), I was presented with another case of a murderer killing nobles because I had the experience of handling such unexplainable cases. The thing which piqued my interest was the signature the murderer left on his victims – orchids. It made me go back to the Kaede case which I closed. The murders were linked but in what way I had no idea as the murdered vampires had nothing direct in common._

_Private contacts with other associates overseas led me to discover that the Orchid Murders was in fact, an internationally unsolved case. There had been murders in certain countries – nobles from various levels as well as a few purebloods – but the clever killer was never caught. The Orchid Murders here had not reappeared after a long hiatus, they actually were carried out overseas. Thus, in actual fact, the Murders committed had sixteen years of history._

_Looking up the vampires' bloodlines and ancestry, I finally found out that the murdered aristocrats had one very weak connection, but it was certainly the reason why they were killed. They all had very old blood ties to the Kuroumura clan._

_After confirming that purebloods truly were the only vampires who could control the minds of their subordinates, I researched on purebloods, only to find the tattoo mark on Seiran bore a certain amount of resemblance to the ancient crest of an obsolete pureblood clan, the Kuroumuras. That meant there was then a huge possibility Seiran Kaede was a pureblood of the Kuroumura bloodline. How was it she was a human then when I examined her using all the Hunter methods I knew of? That I had no answers._

_A recent meeting with a vampire contact revealed that the tattoo on Seiran Kaede was an extremely powerful vampire and hunter fused charm, storing Seiran's memory of her parents and also her powers by blocking her vampire bloodstream. This charm would release all her stored powers of a pureblood when she turned seventeen, meaning that she would be fully capable of protecting herself as a young vampire adult._

_Meticulous investigations revealed that a certain Hiroju Kuroumura had gone crazed, annihilating his own clan as well as other noble vampires which had ties to the clan. However, he had been killed by his own clan and entombed. The Murderer was definitely continuing Kuroumura's bloodshed. But who was it?_

_There were also various links on the words 'Orchid Princess' but nothing conclusive came out of it. I have yet to uncover what this means. I only hope that I have enough time to solve the case before more vampires are murdered._

_(If you are reading this Seiran, yes, you are a pedigree vampire. I am truly sorry I did not tell you about your past and what I found out about you. I trained you in hunter skills for your safety because your parents had died protecting you. While not being biased simply because I am your mentor, you are one of the most talented vampire hunters I've been working with._

_The reason why I sent you over to Cross Academy was also for your protection because I had suspected that the Orchid Murderer was looking for you. I would be unable to guard you when I was on duty, and the fact that without your hunter's license you would not have enough authority and protection to use your own weapons. Please, Seiran, forgive me for hiding these from you and put your grudges against your parents behind you. They did what they thought was best.)_

_Signed,_

_Tamaji Kyosuke._

In the privacy of his own room, Toga put down Tamaji's letter with quivering hands.

_The horrible truth…Dear God…Seiran…She knows nothing…_

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, a huge lump forming in his throat. Tamaji had really loved his charge, even when he found out who she really was…

But…what about Zero? How would he take it?

*

"Oi, Zero!" called Toga, beckoning to his apprentice. Zero had just begun his late Night rounds. The teen changed his direction towards his one eyed mentor._ Just the right person I needed to see, Sensei. _He had been pondering Seiran's tattoo ever since the night he had to drink her blood again.

The next day when he met her, he had apologized, but she simply shrugged it off like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. "Zero-kun, you're my friend. Friends help each other," was her simple answer which he really couldn't comprehend. Seiran was too enigmatic!

"Yes, Sensei?" Zero scrutinized his teacher's face. Toga seemed to be trying to put on a brave mask. _Why is Sensei's facial expression like that?_

"I need you to call Seiran to Cross' office. If she's asleep, please wake her up." Toga felt like a fool. He daren't face her. _I can't tell her…_It was cowardice, yes, but the only person Seiran was attached to was Tamaji.

"Sensei, I need to ask you about Seiran's orchid tattoo. Why does she have one?" Zero kept mum about Seiran's secret.

Toga sucked in his breath quickly. _How much did Zero know?_ He hurriedly muttered the first sensible thing which entered his mind. "Zero, different tattoos have different purposes. Now please call Seiran."

_He's being evasive about it. _Zero separated from his teacher, heading to the Day Class boys' dorm. Toga stiffly made his way to Cross' office, a tight feeling in his chest.

The worst was about to come, wasn't it?

Zero's thoughts were running chaotically in his mind. His gut feeling was pointing out that there was something very wrong with Seiran. His frown deepened. _This…This couldn't be possibly like Yuuki's case, could it? No…it won't. It can't! _He began to run.

**Lesson no. 23** : The past changes the future.

A/N : Please fill free to write whatever honest thing which comes to mind once you've finished reading this chapter which I put up with a lot of hesitation ever since I neared this chapter. I don't know if I've disappointed any of you out there - I'm very sorry if I did. *bows* I'm all ears to all comments and criticisms. Arigato gozaimasu.

Which brings me now to explain why this story is named Twisted Fates (I know there's another VK story out there with the same title, but honestly I didn't plagiarize the title or anything).

Zero as you all know is a hunter and (very unfortunately) Level D/E vampire which he hates to the very bottom of his soul. (Hunter + Vampire)

Seiran is a trained vampire hunter unable to get her license and now it's revealed her actual roots that she's a pureblood - and she has yet to know... (Pedigree vampire + Hunter)

Zero 'sort of' likes her and likewise...so their fates are rather twisted.


	24. Chapter 23 : Lesson 24

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support since I was worried everyone wouldn't like how this storyline is turning out...

I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**# CHAPTER 23**

Seiran was sitting on the tiled bathroom floor as the hot shower splashed over her body. Her shoulder was numb with a dull throbbing pain which irritatingly didn't seem to go away although she had massaged it. She had fallen asleep after the 'dream' of her parents, but another dream – no, it was more like a _nightmare_ – visited her. She hugged herself tightly, shivering at the memory of it.

"_Protect the Princess!" shouted guards, forming a barrier between a beautiful female in a kimono and a menacing looking man. Their guns were aimed at 'him'._

'_Master' laughed at their disrespect, revealing pointed fangs. "You are _nothing _against me, do you know that?" With one wave of 'his' hand, the soldiers fell sideways, some shooting themselves as their gun triggers were released._

_The Princess stood facing 'him', her face showing pure hatred. "It's enough, Kuroumura! My family has suffered enough of your madness! I will send you to the depths of Hell!" Her fingertips formed sizzles of electricity._

'_He' leered, "Oh, such young innocence! Your family is also _mine_!" 'He' aimed flaming darts at her. She swung her hand, using her kimono sleeve to repel the darts, sending them back at 'him'. At the same time, her fingertips released her own energy._

'_Master' leapt in the air with 'his' palms upraised, sucking her energy before sending it back to her in a larger magnitude. 'His' own telekinesis kicked her off her feet and she stumbled, nearly tasting the deadliness of her own electricity if not for her rolling away. Still, the energy managed to zap her shoulder, burning a hole in her kimono, revealing a tattoo._

_An orchid tattoo._

_Orchid…_

_No, it can't be…I must have imagined the entire thing…_

Seiran squirmed, squeezing her eyes shut. The glass stall she was in was getting fogged up by heat but she felt chilled. Her dream ended with the evil man ripping out the heart of the Princess, lapping up her blood, sucking…

_Vampires…_

Not wanting to drench herself any further, Seiran hurriedly turned off the shower and dried herself. _Forget about these nonsensical dreams. I have other important things to see to._ She pulled up her three quarter shorts and slipped on a short sleeved shirt. Drying her hair, she stepped out of her bathroom. Her body became rigid.

"Ze-Zero! What are you doing here?"

Zero got up from her bed where he was sitting earlier, feeling a strange 'warmth' in his heart as he looked at her. "Sorry, I knocked but there was no answer from you and I heard the shower. I figured I'd wait for you here…Umm…Seiran, Sensei Toga requests to see you in Chairman's office," said Zero, trying to keep worry from his voice. He was relieved to see her looking okay.

Seiran nodded, hanging her towel on the clothes rack. _Maybe it's Sensei coming to wish me Happy Birthday. I've always celebrated my birthdays with him. _She allowed a small smile on her face.

*

"I don't know what to tell her…" Cross scratched his head, his temples pounding. _Bloody hell, Tamaji, why didn't you tell me the entire truth about what you were really doing? Why? _But he knew the answer deep down, because he had done the same for Yuuki.

"Seiran-chan…" Yuuki looked at Tamaji's body sadly. _Last time I thought I was also like you, Seiran-chan. Orphaned. Abandoned._

Cross, Toga and Kaname had cleaned the body and bandaged his cuts, making him look presentable. They couldn't do anything about the brand on his head. Kaname was near the window, his expression grim. _I'm missing a link here…What is it…?_

"The bastard is taunting us," growled Toga, getting his gun ready. He was going after the murderer who did this to his close friend. He looked at the Dancing Lady plant he took from Tamaji's place and his body sagged again.

Knocking on the chairman's door froze all of them. Zero opened the door and Seiran bounded in, an expectant smile on her face. Yuuki's heart broke, seeing Seiran's expression change onto absolute horror.

_No no no…This can't be happening to me…This is just a nightmare, just a nightmare._ She shook her head, thinking the scene in front of her was a mirage, but…

Zero stiffened, his amethyst orbs wide in shock as well. His gaze slowly shifted to his sensei. _Oh my God…You knew, didn't you?_

"SENSEI!" screamed Seiran, running to Tamaji's body. "Sensei! Sensei!" she uttered the word like a mantra, shaking her teacher's body. Tears poured down her cheeks. "It's my _birthday_, sensei! How could you do this to me? How could you leave me alone? You were everything I had!"

Zero's feet was glued to the floor, his face pained. _Seiran…_

Yuuki approached her, saying, "Seiran-chan, you still have us. We're here for you…" The female Kuran looked at Zero, feeling helpless. Zero shut his eyes, trying to block out the scene. _She's broken…_

Seiran ran her hands on Tamaji's battered face. "Sensei…," she sobbed. Her lower lip trembled as she recognized the brand on his forehead. The Hunters' Association brand. Only the _President_ had such a brand. She drew herself to her full height, her eyes now filled with hatred. "Why did he do this to you, Sensei? Wasn't he satisfied with ruining my _bloody pitiful_ life already?" she hissed.

"Seiran-chan!" Yuuki suddenly hugged her, ignoring Seiran's struggling against her before the hunter gave into her emotions and cried onto the pureblood's shoulder. It was the first time Seiran had allowed her real emotions to show.

_I will put an end to this. For Aidou, Takuma…and Seiran._ Kaname had come to a decision. Opening the window, he signaled for Seiren who had been observing them from a tree nearby. "Seiren, please call Kain for me. I need you to guard over Aidou. Let no one near him except the Night Class and Sayori Wakaba."

Seiren bowed. "Yes, Kaname-sama." She vanished like a phantom.

Chairman Cross came and put his arms around Seiran and Yuuki, enveloping them in his fatherly embrace. "Seiran, be strong. We will handle the murderer on your behalf. You can't go after him. It's too dangerous."

Those words wrenched Seiran from his hug. Her blue eyes flashed acid. "_Dangerous_? Like I give a damn! I'm going to avenge Sensei, even if it costs my life! I have _nothing_ left, so there's no reason for me to be afraid anymore! Fuck it, stop protecting me like a child! I'm already seventeen, goddamn it! Where are my weapons?"

Cross pursed his lips, refusing to answer. Seiran slammed her fist into a chair nearby, splintering it with her force. She forced her voice to be deadly calm. "Where are my weapons, _Chairman_? Before I destroy your office without any regrets." Her eyes landed on her Dancing Lady plant on the chairman's table. It bore flowers in full bloom. Especially on her birthdays. Her sharp gaze faltered.

_Sensei…why?_

_Why did you abandon me too?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

"Seiran, Tamaji left this for you. _Please_, you _have_ to understand why he did this for you." Toga handed her Tamaji's letter, his face pleading. _I don't know if this will break her further…_He feared the outcome.

Kaname swirled to look at Toga. _Tamaji Kyosuke had found out about Seiran's past?_

_*_

"LIES! Fucking lies!" Seiran screamed, tossing the paper to the ground as she stumbled. She stared at the paper in total abhorrence. _No…This isn't true…This isn't true…_

Zero stared at her in total shock at her strong reaction. _What the hell is going on?_ _What...?_

"IT'S NOT TRUE! CAN'T YOU ALL SEE I'M JUST A NORMAL FUCKING HUMAN?" she screamed at them. "I'M NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

**Lesson no. 24 **: The truth always hurts.

_______________________________________________________

Sorry about the swearing -.-" but I thought it was necessary .


	25. Chapter 24 : Lesson 25

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

**# CHAPTER 24**

_Vampire? _

Zero's ears chilled when he heard her words. No…This wasn't right…This was pure insanity! Why the hell was this happening? _No…not again! Not like this!_

Kaname and Yuuki were equally stunned.

"Please, Seiran, calm down. _Tamaji wanted to save you_!" pleaded Toga, holding his palms upwards in a show of surrender. Chairman Cross nervously fingered a little blade he kept in his drawer. Seiran's face was close to being a madwoman.

The grandfather's clock in Chairman Cross' office clanged 3 am in the morning. Seiran's limbs went stiff. She dropped to her knees, clutching her head.

"Seiran!" Toga wanted to approach her but the chairman pulled him back.

_She's having a fit! _Yuuki's eyes widened and she took a step towards the fallen girl. Kaname gripped her hand, stopping her movement. "We have to help her! Can't you see she's in pain?" she argued, glaring at her brother-fiance but Kaname's eyes weren't on her.

_She's…transforming…_Kaname realized. If he hadn't bitten Yuuki to turn her into a vampire, she would have undergone a torturous transformation, but then again she was a Kuran whereas Seiran was a Kuroumura – their transformation methods would be different, although very painful.

_What's wrong with her? _Zero felt fearful as he saw the way she was suffering. His eyes were fixed on her and his hold on Bloody Rose tightened on reflex.

A crescending ringing in Seiran ears made her claw blindly about. She felt intense pain, like her bones were cracking. _Wh-What is happening to me?_ "Arghhh!" she screamed out when another spasm of sharp pain coursed through her body. The bones in her body appeared to have restructured themselves. Her head was getting dizzier by the moment. What was wrong with her body? Maybe she was having an epileptic fit, or a heart attack after the immense shock…It didn't make any sense. Everything she was looking at seemed to be…

_Blood…Drip…Drop…Images of blood…_

_Murder…_

"_I'm waiting, Princess…" _

_The last few minutes of her life time running out…_

Maniacal laughter resonated in her head as she trashed about, gripping her throbbing head.

"_I'm waiting, Princess…" _

"NO!" she fought against the alien feeling budding inside her and hugged herself tightly to prevent herself from possibly hurting the rest in the room who were staring at her with mixed emotions – horror, fear…_repulsion_…

Her clawed fingers raked at her orchid tattoo, bleeding it. The clock ticked 3.19 – ten minutes after Seiran Kaede was born to the world, seventeen years ago.

"_Akiro…do you know this is a big risk you're taking? If the hunters find out, they will hunt us down for using their magic," Tsukiko weakly spoke as she held out the newly born Seiran to her husband._

_Akiro stared at his wife tenderly, brushing her hair before replying softly, "Tsukiko…I'm actually a hunter myself…A _vampire_ hunter whom the female Hunters' Association president is my ally."_

_Tsukiko wanted to protest but Akiro hurriedly added, "Please let me perform the charm first and I'll explain why I took up hunter arts, risking my life…"_

_The complex charm was carried out rapidly in order not to lose Seiran's life blood – the ten minutes most important to her proper development as a vampire._

_Afterwards, a mentally exhausted Akiro told his wife the truth of his 'double' life as a vampire and a hunter in secret, working on _certain_ occasions to ensure his family's safety. Most of the time he was a 'noble' aristocrat vampire to the community._

*

The pain had stopped and she shakily got onto her feet, stumbling twice, before painfully looking at the rest in the room. They had edged away from her, it seemed. Something…something was wrong…

Kaname, Chairman Cross and Toga looked at Seiran, all three lost for words. The tattoo had unleashed the pureblood Seiran Kaede who had a more feminine build, vermillion red hair which went slightly past her shoulders but yet the same rich blue eyes.

Yuuki gasped, covering her mouth. Zero took a few staggering steps back. Seiran's real identity had clearly emerged.

Her pureblood status.

_A vampire._

Seiran glowered at them, her eyes glowing bloody crimson for a moment before turning back to their original colour.

Plang!

All the glass windows shattered, Kaname protecting Yuuki while the other three scattered around the room for cover, still avoiding Seiran.

At that occurring, she spun wildly about, losing control of her emotions again. _That wasn't me. I didn't do that…I didn't…I didn't…_Her head was spinning, her breath coming out in small gasps. Tremblingly, her left hand went to her mouth and jerked away when she felt fangs protrude from her lips. _This is a nightmare…Oh Lord…_

She twisted about, the frightened faces staring at her a blur in her eyes. Shaking her head and gripping her hair, she careened on the direction of a tinted glass cabinet behind Cross' table, her breath still heaving as she put her emotions into place. _Control…I need my control! Like I used to have before…_

She eyed the cabinet before sharply turning to Chairman Cross. "Is this where you kept my stash of weapons?" Her voice, although still husky, had a new raw edge in it. Guttural.

"Yes." The chairman sighed, after calming down his nervously beating heart. There was nothing he could do now after knowing her status.

"Good." Seiran punched through the glass ignoring the pain on her wounded fist, droplets of her blood flying about. _Pain is good…Pain is all I have now. Pain is my new friend. _Shoving the annoying shards of glass away which limited her space, she grabbed her sword, bag containing her Orchid Darts and her daggers.

"Aren't you going to have…some blood tablets first?" Chairman Cross asked in a very small voice.

"_Doesn't a vampire hunt best when it's hungry?_" she spat, making her way to the door. The chairman winced and Toga's face fell.

Seeing Toga's guilt ridden face, she gently added, "Please help me to put Sensei Tamaji to rest and scatter Dancing Ladies all over his grave. Thank you." Her red hair whipped on her shoulders as she marched off, her intentions obvious.

"Seiran-chan!" cried Yuuki, running to the doorway but the other girl had disappeared from view. _Please don't tell me she's going to…? _She felt fearful.

*

Kain slid into the room, bewilderment clear on his features. "Seiran…she…I tried to apologize but…"_ Her appearance and aura's different. Like a pureblood's…_Seiran had brushed past him without even looking but he was shocked by her hair colour. "Kaname-sama, what is it you request me to do?"

"We're going vampire hunting." There was malice lined in Kaname's voice. Stepping next to Kain, the pureblood was about leave when he looked sideways to Zero. "You should come along, after all you have a debt with her, _Kiryuu_." *Smirk*.

Zero snarled, "I don't accept orders from you, _Kuran_!", before he leapt out the window. Toga sighed at his trainee's hotheadedness before leaving himself through the door. He was too old to try such acrobatics. The joy of young bones…

"Oniisan!" Yuuki caught Kaname's hand as he was about to leave. "You have to come back safe! With Seiran-chan and Ichijou senpai both alive." _Seiran-chan…you're so hurt right now…_

"Yuuki, take care of the Night Class while I'm gone." With that, Kain and Kaname took off.

*

"Look at how pitiful you are…You dare carry the status of a noble? A mere weakling like you, depressed…Similar to a Level E!" 'Master' jeered at Takuma, suffering.

Poor Takuma had been starved since his imprisonment, still shackled to the wall. His pajamas were filthy with sweat and dirt from the earthen walls. His matted blond hair clung onto his face. The noble had finally gotten a grip on his wrecked emotions to realize the situation he was in. "Why did you capture me?" he hoarsely demanded.

**Lesson no. 25 **: Debts must be repaid.

____________________________________________________________

Aidou : (Skipping for joy) I'm related to a pureblood! I'm related to a pureblood!

Kain : ( Muttering under his breath) Why am I related to this idiot?


	26. Chapter 25 : Lesson 26

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

**# CHAPTER 25**

_"So you're actually hiding here, huh?"_

_Seiran looked up to see Zero grinning at her during lunch break. The silver haired teen took a seat beside her in the library where she was busy completing her homework. Seiran raised an eyebrow. "Zero-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you'll be lazing with White Lily again."_

_"And let her chew on my hair again? I'm here because I need time to finish my History homework, otherwise I'll get suspended again and then I can't carry out my prefect duties."_

_"Such utter _devotion_ to your duties, Sleeping Beauty! I salute you!" she teased, pushing her History reference book towards him. "Coincidentally I'm also writing out my essay and we can both share the reference book."_

"_Stop calling me Sleeping Beauty, you Human Textbook!" Zero retorted but he had a smile on his face. "But thanks for letting me share…" _

_A few moments later Seiran realized Zero was inching nearer her. "Oi, Zero…are you _copying _my work by any chance?"_

_Zero turned pink and spluttered, "I-I'm not! I'm just seeing comparing what you're writing to mine so that my essay will make sense!"_

"_Really…? I'll help you out with the points, you lazy bones, you could just ask!" Seiran bit back a laugh._

"_I'm not lazy! I'm just not as hardworking as you are!" Zero had turned more embarrassed as Seiran had caught on that he was trying to copy her work._

*

_"So whoever finishes making the meal first is the winner and the reward is one week being chore free!" challenged Zero, whipping his apron up._

_"Agreed!" Seiran ignored the apron but grabbed at the ingredients first._

_"Oi, you're cheating!" Zero grabbed at the soy sauce bottle before she could take it. He dumped some of its contents into his bowl._

_"There weren't any rules!" Seiran retorted, reaching out for the corn flour before him. Tit for tat._

_"This is really a tough fight, huh?" Zero grabbed the flour from Seiran, spinning her to face him. Their faces were just inches from each other._

_Seiran was vaguely aware of her increase in heart beat with the way Zero looked at her. _Why is he staring at me like that…? Aren't I a guy to his eyes right now? I've no intention of revealing that I'm a girl to him. And yet…his beautiful purple eyes…_ Feigning stupidity, she asked, "Zero-kun, is there something on my face?"_

_Zero slowly answered, "Uh…yeah…" And proceeded to smudge her nose with the flour._

_"Zero!" Seiran tossed her chopped onions in his direction._

_Their challenge was never completed…but interrupted when Chairman Cross came in to check the ruckus and wailed at the mess his beloved kitchen was in. Both the prefects were 'punished' to clean up the mess and carry out chores together for the entire two weeks._

*

_Thank you, Zero… Thank you for being a friend to me. I'm only sorry it had to end like this._ Seiran heaved a silent sigh as she was carefully treading on dangerous ground. But now…the friendship had to be buried. There was no turning back.

Nevertheless, she was _glad_ that the friendship could be terminated in that abrupt manner…

Since she was on the other side of the wall now – the _enemy's_ side. It was better than both of them facing each other in a battle with their weapons pointed at each other.

*

_Zero had Seiran's arm in a firm grasp when he grabbed the flour from her with his other hand. Both their eyes were locked on each other – blue versus purple. Zero's throat went dry as he actually thought that Seiran – a _guy_ – was rather…_beautiful_ in a way. _

_Ba dump…ba dump…_

_His heart beat was rising. This wasn't a good sign as the other boy was staring at him in his usual demeanor but there was also slight curiosity in Seiran's eyes._

_What on earth was he doing? Holding Seiran like that…and they were so close too…His thoughts were jarred when Seiran called him. _

"_Zero-kun, is there something on my face?"_

_Zero's silent sigh of relief was unnoticed. "Uh…yeah…" A cheeky thought entered his mind fast enough not to make the other boy suspicious and he swiped Seiran's nose with flour._

"_Zero!"_

_He laughed, avoiding Seiran's onions._

_But why had he done that? Why did he look at Seiran for so long?_

*

_Zero knocked on Seiran's door before he entered. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry she had to wait for a late night supper while he made his usual rounds. Because of the damn Aidou case – he didn't really feel sorry for the cocky, impetuous aristocrat – caused by the mysterious Level E attacker, Seiran couldn't help him with their Prefect duties when he really liked doing duty with her. He had cursed Kaname over and over for causing her to be in such a situation._

_He entered her room only to see normal scene of Seiran sleeping on her desk with her books all over the place. _Human Textbook is knocked out, huh… _he thought, smiling. He quietly reached her desk to place her meal there before tapping her gently on the shoulder. She didn't even stir._

She should take care of her health, especially with the case against her and yet she's unconcerned…_Zero moved towards her bed and removed the Mathematics and Ethics notes placed there before turning back to her, hesitant about his next action. _Should I try waking her up again…or should I let her sleep?

_Seiran's chest heaved up and down steadily, indicating that she was in deep sleep. _She needs the sleep more than her meal, judging from the dark circles under her eyes…_Zero gently pulled back her chair, careful not to make her stir. His fingers slowly gripped her arms before hoisting a very dead-to-the-world Seiran onto her bed._

_She had to be really tired as she didn't even stir when Zero placed the blankets over her. He watched her sleeping for awhile, seeing her cute pout of silent snores and his hands lingered on her pale cheek before gently removing it._

"_Good night, Seiran…," he awkwardly wished as he felt his face flush at what he did earlier._

*

_Bloody fuck it all! Why do I have to think about Seiran when I'm on my way just to repay the damn debt I have with her?_ Zero inwardly swore all the obscenities he knew just to get his mind on the task. Because the next time he saw Seiran Kaede – or was it Seiran _Kuroumura_ now? – no, no, there would be _no next time_…

_It's over._

*

"_Zero Kiryuu, you really need to value your life more. You think you're alone, but there are people who care about you…"_

Seiran closed her eyes as her fingers wrapped on her sword handle much tighter. _Yes, Zero. You still have people who will look out for you like Yuuki-chan, Chairman Cross and Sensei Toga. Unlike me…If I don't end it all, Aidou senpai and Ichijou senpai's lives will be in danger. I can't take the thought of innocent vampires being killed because of their familial links to me…I have nothing left, it doesn't matter what happens to me anymore._

She needed her focus now. Otherwise all her parents and Sensei's efforts would go to waste.

*

"_Zero Kiryuu, you really need to value your life more. You think you're alone, but there are people who care about you…"_

Zero's jaw was clenched as he recalled that moment. _You're a huge hypocrite! Wanting to battle him alone when your powers are even not steady! Why are you asking for a death wish?_

Honestly, he was amazed by her strength…or was it the surge of adrenaline which made her charge ahead when she had just undergone something terribly painful? Her motivation was too strong…

_Damn it! _He needed to concentrate on his task at hand. Why did such trivial thoughts have to crowd in his head right now? She was a pureblood, his enemy! Yes, he mentally reminded himself. If she survived the battle…he prayed they would _never_ meet again.

**Lesson no. 26 **: Some memories are written in stone…

_____________________________________________

For those who got a bit confused...this chapter is entirely flashbacks in italics and the present in usual font. Since this is from a manga so I decided to follow the manga style of occasionally having flashbacks :D

Happy Seiro/Zeiran times...gosh don't their names together sound kinda similar...lol! I never realised that til now!


	27. Chapter 26 : Lesson 27

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to those who pointed out to me that I made chapter 25 a bit confusing. Explanation - The entire story starts of with Seiran going to the academy disguised as a boy and only Zero found out after the Aidou Level E attack. So my layout for chapter 25 was :-

Seiran disguised as a boy (flashback) - Seiran's POV

*

Seiran disguised as a boy (flashback) - Seiran's POV

*

Seiran's POV

*

Seiran disguised as a boy (flashback) - Zero's POV

*

Seiran as a _girl _(after the Aidou incident) - Zero's POV

*

Zero's POV

(Hope that clarifies matters.)

__________________________________________________________________

Here's the next chapter :D

**# CHAPTER 26**

A sharp sting on his face swung his head sideways, smashing into the wall due to the impact. Takuma tasted blood in his mouth – his teeth had sliced his inner cheek. He lapped up his own blood, stopping his hunger pangs. _Beggars can't be choosers…How low have I sunk? Kaname was right. Only I can save myself._ His red orbs turned back into his original green eyes.

"Your disobedience at respect is displeasing, _vampire_. You don't even respect a pureblood when you see one." 'Master' waved 'his' hand again and Takuma felt another resounding slap on his face. This time, he braced the impact. His back hit the wall, jarring his bones. _Damnit! Bad mistake…Oww…_

"You're bait. For a pureblood's life I've been waiting for." 'Master' smirked, showing off fangs and sharpened teeth.

Takuma struggled, blood trickling from his lips. "I won't let you hurt Kaname! Never!"

Master floated towards 'his' prisoner, feeling Takuma quake but the noble still tried hiding it. _Sheer stupidity. _'He' neared Takuma's ear, whispering, "Are you sure it's Kaname? It's a surprise…" Without any warning, the pureblood jammed 'his' fangs into Takuma, satiating 'his' bloodlust. Takuma howled at the intrusion, his head jerking away from 'Master' but 'he' gripped the noble's hair, unwilling to break off the connection.

Takuma drooped onto 'Master' shoulders, too weakened to fight back. 'Master' licked the remaining blood spilled before pulling out as roughly as 'he' rammed in. 'He' didn't bother curing 'his' fang marks on Takuma, admiring 'his' twisted handiwork. "How can you protect Kaname _Kuran_ when you can't even help yourself? After I get to my goal, I'll come after Kuran…You're _useless_…"

Takuma allowed himself to cry once the Orchid Murderer deserted him. His gash hadn't stopped bleeding yet, dribbling on his shoulder like a gothic painting, staining the floor red.

*

"Oi Zero!" Toga caught up with Zero, pulling the boy to face him. "You're going after her, huh?"

"I've a debt to repay. Once it's done, I owe her nothing." Zero's hand gripped his Bloody Rose. _After I help you, our friendship's over…_his brain chanted like a mantra.

"I don't remember recalling her enlisting your assistance." Toga strode ahead of his trainee. His heart felt slightly lighter after he knew that Seiran was not angry with him, that she didn't not blame him for what Tamaji entrusted with him. _Aih, Zero, your taste in women is…_unique_, I must say._

_What the hell?_ Zero pursed his lips, saying nothing. He kept his mind focused on the task and nothing else.

*

Seiran reached the Hunters' Association headquarters first, stumbling slightly. Her breath was coming out in short spurts and there was still an achy feeling in her bones due to her transformation. By right – she reflected – such severe pain was enough to weaken her and make her bedridden, but no…

_Revenge…_

_Revenge is what's giving me this strength…_

_Revenge is driving me to end it all…_

_Or possibly…_She smirked.

_My transformation increased the number of mitochondria in my cells, building up more ATP to give me energy…_

Glaring steely at the Victorian styled building she practically grew her life in, she halted, steadying herself. If she barged into where her Sensei's murderer was without any coherent thoughts, she would be making herself easy prey. _That's probably what the bastard wants – to make me grieved about Sensei's death so that I'll come rushing straight into his trap. Well, he's gotten what he wanted – that I'm here, but I'll see to it I send him straight to the Devil's embrace!_

She looked at her fist which had healed already due to her unleashed vampiric powers. Her recent dreams represented her past and her orchid tattoo was her legacy, as well as her _curse_. _I'll end the curse today! _She would not rest as long as she killed that mad bastard. Even if she was killed as well…she had no regrets. She would not regret anything!

Straightening her shoulders, she unsheathed her sword, its blade glinting in the moonlight. Daytime was a few hours away. Her feet led themselves to the double doors. Her grip tightened on the hilt of the sword.

Without warning, the blade shook violently in her grip. _It's repelling me!_ Seiran's eyes were wide. Her weapons were hunter-made, used against _vampires_. Which meant all her weapons were useless to her if she couldn't control them because she was a vampire now. _Then without weapons I'm totally at his mercy? Damn it!_ Feeling infuriated with herself, her _uselessness_, she stared hard at the sword, commanding it to obey her. "Come on, I was your _master_ before! Can't you just obey a _last_ request?" She hacked the double doors open in frustration.

To her relief and surprise, the sword stopped its resistance. Instead, blue flame lit up the entire hilt of the sword. _Huh? It stopped going against me? And now with flames?_ She stared at the daggers on her boots and pulled out a few Orchid Darts to see their signs of evolution. They didn't show any…yet. _Hopefully they don't spring any unpleasant surprises on me…I need all the ammo I can get…_

*

"Your powers must have merged with the sword."

Seiran slashed the air behind her – Kaname's voice startling her concentration, nearly catching Kain and Kaname by surprise if not for their vampire instincts. They skidded a few steps back.

"What are you doing here?" Her blue eyes narrowed.

"We're here to save Takuma. The Orchid Murderer has him captive. He's baiting both of us," Kaname smoothly replied.

"Why? Hasn't he been after me all these years? What does he want with you, Kaname-sama?" Seiran stepped into the headquarters, Kain and Kaname flanking her sides.

"Since we're both purebloods, we can stop with the formalities. He wants you for power. You're the third Orchid Princess in the family, and most likely the last too, if he manages to achieve his goal of killing you." Kaname ignored Seiran's screwed up face at those words. "If he gains your powers, he can overturn the Kuran line – "

"Meaning you won't be _prince_ anymore, Kaname?" Seiran cut him off. _So it's all for his own 'glory protection'. Humph! As expected of a pureblood. Cunning. Ruthless._

Reading Seiran's thoughts, Kaname replied coolly, "I only want to protect Yuuki. I can give up the Kuran 'royalty' status for her. But I think you should know the viciousness of vampires – once a vampire is fallen, the others want its entire bloodline to be wiped out."

_Yuuki is really lucky…_Seiran didn't say more, ending the conversation.

They reached the hunter's archives. "That brand on Sensei's neck – it's a secret stamp used on ancient documents only done in the secret library underground. That's where he's hiding and holding Ichijou senpai prisoner, I think. Follow me, I know where it is."

"There was a hidden library here? How did you know about it?" Kaname felt impressed. _Trainees aren't supposed to know about these things. Their masters are sworn to secrecy._

Seiran reached the last shelf backed by a wall. "Sensei used to mutter…_stuff_…when he was drunk. Besides, it's not like I've never sneaked around here when I was younger and he was _busy_." Her throat felt constricted at the mention of Sensei Tamaji. She heaved out books off their shelves, ignoring the ruckus she was creating. Any vampire hunters in this building could come and arrest her, if they dared!

Strangely, there weren't any. Seiran's heart skipped a beat, feeling uneasy. _Unless…_She had a very strong intuition that the Kuroumura ancestor – she _refused_ to admit that she had ties with him – had done off with them.

Kain stopped her. "Seiran-sama, allow me to help you push the shelf away if you want."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm a _bloody_ vampire!" Seiran hacked the entire bookshelf into two, licking old tomes with her blue flames. A wooden panel was revealed. Saying two lines in Latin, Seiran waited impatiently for the panel to swing open and reveal a secret passage.

**Lesson no. 27 **: In war there can only be one winner…

Please do read and review :) Any criticism is gladly welcomed :)


	28. Chapter 27 : Lesson 28

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

**# CHAPTER 27**

Underground, Toga and Zero froze abruptly at the rocketing sounds. "She's here already. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_," quipped Toga, prodding his apprentice. Zero rolled his eyes, pulling out his Bloody Rose, the chain clinking on his body. Cautiously both the hunters went deeper into the tunnels, slowly acclimating to the queasy stench of blood.

"The monster who killed Tamaji is definitely feeling at home here. Of all places. _Hunters' Association_." _Ptooey_! A ball of spit from Toga landed on the ground.

Zero and his mentor moved forward, predator-like. They had not come across any suspicious looking creatures yet. Based on Zero's experience of facing Rido Kuran and Toga's own fighting experiences, they had the feeling they were in for a tough fight.

"Ungh! Nngh!"

Someone was weakly struggling.

Their guns pointing ahead, Toga aimed his flash light forward. Unhumanly shrieks reached their ears as black creatures lurched towards them, nearly knocking Toga's flashlight from his hand. Zero hit the floor, launching his silver bullets – his vampire eye-sight careful not to injure his Sensei. Toga himself packed a few punches and kicks while directing the bright flash into the monsters' eyes. Blinding them momentarily with the flashlight, his gun aimed directly at their heads, blasting their skulls apart.

More flew at them, causing a full battle to ensue between them and the demonic creatures. Zero narrowly missed a swipe at the side of his neck which would leave him an ear missing. He flew to the side of the wall, kicking at whatever solid material he could get. His hard jab broke through bone and his shoe was filled with glob. _Yucks! Whatever the hell that was…_

Toga rammed the torchlight into the beast's nostril, giving him a firmer grip on a clean shot in the heart. Wiping nose snot off the torch using the dead creature, Toga booted its body in the direction of another two coming his way. The impact threw them backwards, Toga dashing forward. Their lives were ended cleanly with two gunshots.

*

"She's here with company. _Kuran's._ Excellent! I couldn't have asked for better," 'Master' spoke to 'himself', 'his' blood red eyes shining with madness. 'He' sat down. And waited.

*

The three vampires – two and one very reluctant _new_ one – reached a forked passage. Two stone doors were on each end. Seiran felt the unspeakable malevolent aura emancipated from the left.

Her deranged ancestor was calling for her.

Waiting for her to fall in his sticky web…

Like a Black Widow.

"The right lane is where Ichijou senpai is, I think, but his presence is weak. The left…" Seiran waved her sword, its flame lighting up the dark chamber ahead of her – she hadn't gotten used to seeing in the dark yet. "We'll split from here."

Without listening to Kain's protests about protecting her, she had moved ahead. "Kain, it's her battle. I'll only interfere…when necessary," said Kaname, making his way to the right. _Takuma feels weak. What did that scum do to him?_

*

Seiran hesitated for a split second before drawing back and kicking the door with all her might. Her sword stabbed forward as the door cracked open. From the other passage, Kain turned back to look, a chill down his spine when he saw the damage. The walls shook and rumbled. Hurriedly, both he and Kaname went into the other room.

Takuma slowly opened his eyes, shuddering at who was coming for him. He had lost so much blood that his vampire senses were dulled to identify others' blood scent. Although the aura seemed familiar…_No, it's not Kaname. He probably doesn't know where this place is… must be delirious…I'm too weak to escape…_

"Takuma!" Kaname's brown orbs turned red in anger. Both he and Kain hasted towards the prisoner.

_I must be mad already. Hearing Kaname's voice here… _Takuma blearily opened his eyes to see two familiar vampires hurtling towards him. His green eyes widened. "No, Kaname, Kain, it's a trap! Get aw – !"

Kaname and Kain flew sideways as spears flew from all directions towards the centre of the room. Takuma pressed himself against the wall as flatly as possible when a spear brushed past, grazing his cheek. "Argh!" A thin line of blood dripped down.

Kain set fire on the spears while Kaname swept most of the away using his telekinesis. Kaname eyed the walls of the room. "Kain, near the ceiling there are holes where the spears come from!" The pureblood narrowly missed five spears coming from all directions as he jumped up in the air, sticking his clawed fingers onto the ceiling. Kain himself was glued to the wall where Takuma was – it was the safest side to be on as 'Master' had not wanted to skewer Takuma without having Seiran watch it.

*

"So…you're finally here. I've been waiting…You look much more beautiful compared to the other two Orchid Princesses. Hmm…Maybe I'll take you as my lover instead…It's been awhile since I had a mate…" 'Master' tapped 'his' fingers on 'his' chin. This was a cat and mouse game they were playing now.

"Go screw yourself, you sex depraved maniac! I'm not into incest!" spat Seiran, her sword was in front of her. She didn't remove her stare from her ancestor. It was much too dangerous to avert her gaze from him. One fighting experience was enough.

"Did you like my signature on your Sensei? I killed him using President Yuho's body. Yuho was so easy to break, such a fragile human…"

Seiran's eyes flickered, not understanding 'his' words.

"Oh, you mean you don't know? I left a Dancing lady on Tamaji's body. It's your favourite flower, isn't it?"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Seiran lunged towards 'him', aiming her sword at 'his' heart. Her hand dug into the bag of Orchid Darts hanging by her belt and flung a few in 'his' direction. 'Master' easily avoided her sword stab but her Orchid Darts grew flames and two hit 'him' before 'he' swiped them away with 'his' cloak.

Hiroju Kuroumura used 'his' telekinesis on Seiran but she saw it coming and twisted out of 'his' stereoscopic range. She landed on the floor, slashing the ground in her ancestor's direction, the blue flames racing towards 'him'. As she fought, her vampiric senses were coming to her. Her speed had increased.

'Master' flew to the air as the blast from her sword cracked the wall behind 'him'. "You little bitch! I'll enjoy taming you and tasting your pure untouched blood!" Using the second Orchid Princess' powers, bolts of electricity flew towards her. Seiran parried them aside with her sword, increasing the magnitude of the blue fire.

Seiran sneered. "My blood isn't pure anymore. I've given it to someone more worthy than _you_!" Her daggers flew to her hands as she flicked them towards 'him'.

"NO!" Enraged, 'Master' sent a full blast of telekinesis at her, knocking her fully off her feet. The foundation of the building shook. "Your blood is MINE!"

**Lesson no. 28 **: When possessiveness rears its ugly head, be on your guard...

Hope everyone likes this chappie :) I'm sorta brain dead having all my assignment deadlines lining up again.... Please do read and review how I can improve :D


	29. Chapter 28 : Lesson 29

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

**# CHAPTER 28**

Zero's Bloody Rose metamorphosis-ed into the form it had taken on during Rido's battle. Its vicious thorns and vines stabbed through an army of Level E which were ironically former vampire hunters while Toga faced another battalion of the same lowly creatures. The Level Es were all mere minions ordered by the Orchid Murderer keep guard on the prisoner. The second barrier of defense.

"Damn, you sure as hell make a scary vampire hunter," Toga muttered under his breath, looking at the way Zero mercilessly attacked the remaining Level Es in genocide mode and yet feeling proud of his apprentice at the same time. _Maybe it's the best way for him to let off his steam…_

The one eyed hunter reached President Yuho first. Zero came running later, ensuring he had cleanly killed all the Level Es.

The President shackled to the wall was barely alive pale due to loss of blood. Toga and Zero noted the fang marks on the middle-aged man. Some blood was matted on his cheek and nostrils. Dried tears lined his weathered face. He had whip marks on his body. "To-Toga?" President Yuho's parched and cracked lips barely moved.

"President!" Toga looked at him pitifully.

The H.A president closed his eyes. "He caught m-me when I was on my way back from d-dealing with the newly elected V-Vampire Council…He threatened to kill my family…My youngest daughter is only f-four…So I let him do as he wished…T-Toga, please see…see to my family's safety, al-alright? End m-my life before I tu-turn into a full Level E…"

At that moment, Yagari Toga _really_ hated being a vampire hunter.

"I'm sorry, President." He pulled the trigger. The president nodded, resigned to his fate.

Bam!

President Yuho slumped in his shacks, a gunshot in between his eyes.

*

"You just defiled your blood, you slut!" Hiroju Kuroumura's blasts of power had injured Seiran. Wiping blood off her lips, Seiran forced herself to smile. The room was almost destroyed by both of them. She also managed to wound her ancestor. Fair.

"You defiled yours, _ancestor_, when you killed every single one linked to the Kuroumura line, purebloods and nobles aside! _It runs genetically in the family_." Seiran jerked to the right, making a move at 'him'. 'Master' used the first Orchid Princess' specialty, water. 'He' twisted rivulets of water, forming crisscross lines into a net.

She swerved suddenly to the left, her Orchid Darts strewed all over her ancestor in a trick move while the water net hit the floor, crumbling all the cracked tiles into dust. _Beware of water and electricity from him…This must be the two Orchid Princesses' powers. What about mine?_ Seiran flashed her sword in 'his' direction again. _The foundations of this building may not be able to hold if we continue battling like this…Is Kaname, Kain and Ichijou still here?_

*

"Damn it!" swore Kain as he felt his back sting from a spear he didn't manage to avoid. Both Kaname and he had been ramming spears into the contraptions attached onto the walls, spoiling the machinery shooting out the elongated darts._ It's silver! Damn, it'll take some time to heal!_

Kaname had initially wanted to use his special power of obliterating the spears, but if he didn't control it properly, he would accidentally kill off Takuma, so he could only use a limited amount of his power. Kaname reached Takuma who was now covered with multiple slashes from closely avoiding the spearing but he couldn't do anything much since he was shackled to the wall. The pureblood had removed the spears aimed in Takuma's direction. "Watch out, Kaname!" wheezed Takuma as the removed spears sent a few coming from underneath. Another trap.

Kaname, irritated, landed sideways on the floor, slamming his feet on the ground. The entire floor cracked, debris from the ceiling falling onto them as the room shook. A similar quake occurred earlier, affirming Kaname's thoughts on Seiran battling it out with her mentally damaged ancestor.

_The foundation's not stable any longer…_ Hurrying again to Takuma, he wrenched off the chains binding his friend. Takuma fell on him as he and Kain made their way from the room. The entire room caved in once they left.

*

"Zero, I need to return to President Yuho's house to protect his family. Take care of Seiran…for Tamaji's sake. She was raised a _hunter_…," Toga quietly reminded. Zero said nothing, but suddenly hugged his sensei briefly.

"Take…care," the silver haired youth choked out.

_Huh? _Toga was baffled by Zero's actions, but he nodded and went back the same way he came from while Zero continued his journey.

Zero's jaw was clenched. _Twisted fates. I'm the hunter who doesn't want to be a vampire and she…she's the pureblood who was raised a hunter…Aren't our lives screwed enough? _His rose thorns grew, driving into the passage way, searching for Seiran. He could feel her blood pounding in him when he succumbed to his blood lust last time. _My debt ends here!_

*

"Why did you have to kill innocent vampires? Aren't the Orchid Princesses good enough for you?" taunted Seiran, trying to distract 'him'. Both were getting exhausted from their blows. The Kuroumura ancestor was injured in the leg and arm where Seiran's Orchid Darts burned holes in 'his' flesh. Due to their vampire-hunter properties, they couldn't be healed. Seiran herself had a deep slash on her stomach due to hitting another dangerous water net and her ankle was twisted. Blood dripped from another cut from her arm.

"Young fool! The Kuroumura line was meant to be supremely pure, and pure alone until a few bastards down the line married Level A and Level B aristocrats, breeding vermins who were also considered nobles! That should have never been allowed!" snarled Hiroju Kuroumura, lashing out at her.

_The pride of a pureblood. Disgraced. _Seiran dodged 'his' electricity shots, her daggers spinning from her grasp as her other sword-ed hand blocked 'his' attempts. The daggers landed on 'Master', forcing 'him' backwards as 'he' wrenched out the blades. Glaring at her with total loathing, 'he' pressed his fingers onto the floor, both electricity and water nets appearing.

Seiran's sword embedded the ground as she balanced unsteadily on its hilt, grimacing in pain due to her ankle. An unexpected telekinetic attack from 'Master' shoved her towards the floor. Her eyes widened at facing the approaching electrocution.

*

Strong arms grabbed Seiran's waist protectively as thorned rose vines covered the floor, blocking out the crazed pureblood's powers. Flecks of plant hit Seiran as the vines were shredded into shards. "Zero?" Seiran was shocked. _What the hell is he doing here?_

Momentarily Zero heaved a sigh of relief. When he had made way into the room unnoticed – obviously – only to see Seiran almost hitting the wet ground sparking with bouts of electricity, he propelled himself forward to save her.

Hiroju Kuroumura's crimson eyes widened as 'he' recognized the smell of royal blood in the boy's body. "You gave your blood to this _low life scum_? I've waited patiently for another three thousand years to taste your blood!" Losing the little bit of sanity 'he' still had, 'he' charged fully at them, 'his' fingers turning into talons.

"Get out of the way, Zero!" screamed Seiran as she wrenched out her sword, stabbing at 'Master's claws. One of 'his' claws wounded the side of her face, blood squirting out as the other claw attacked Zero. Seiran torqued her sword, hacking off three talons.

Zero's vines blocked the ruthless claw nearly grabbing his chest, twisting the thorns into 'Master's' stretched arm. Easily, the pureblood blasted through the entwined thorns, aiming for his heart. Seiran's eye caught the sudden move. Kicking away at her ancestor's mangled arm, she launched herself directly in front of Zero, accepting the fatal blow. Only shifting at the last moment.

Zero's eyes widened and he caught Seiran.

Seiran felt the burning pain in her chest where her ancestor's claw poked through her chest. She fell on Zero, breathing shallowly.

"Zero, you…_baka_!"

**Lesson no. 29 **: Winner take all…

______________________________________________

Sorry for the late posting everyone - just finished some major assignments but I'll be having my finals soon (worst thing that it's mid winter by then and freezing cold....) so I'll have to be on a temporary hiatus coz I do need to study -

*ducks random eggs and tomatoes thrown at her*

Real SORRY! It's just a short hiatus, but I'm _not_ abandoning this story, of course!

But thanks LOADS to everyone who supported this story this far and reviewed as well - I'll get to replying your reviews in time as well. Hope you like this chapter!


	30. Chapter 29 : Lesson 30

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter (the one you've all been waiting for...I guess?) :D

_________________________________

**# CHAPTER 29**

"ARGHHH!" howled the Orchid Murderer as Seiran's sword pierced 'his' chest, setting 'his' heart aflame. Zero kicked the fallen ancestor to the corner of the room, far away from them as he held Seiran gently in his arms. She had taken a brutal stab on his behalf. It was merely centimeters away from her heart.

_Why did you do it, damn it? Why? I was _supposed_ to repay my debt_ _this way!_ "What the fuck were you thinking?" he growled at her. _Calling me _stupid_, the nerve!_

_Just…just a little while longer… _

Seiran heaved herself off him, ignoring his question and staggered weakly towards her ancestor.

Zero held her back. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Her blue eyes locked into his. Honestly, it hurt even to talk, but…

"_I have unfinished matters to handle. Release me._" It was a tone of a pureblood. He _had _to obey.

_I'm sorry I have to use my 'powers' over you too, Zero…_

Seiran dragged herself to Hiroju Kuroumura's body. "You are a disgrace to the purebloods and the Kuroumura line." Her voice was raw and bitter. Her own hands changed into claws as she gripped 'his' neck with one and pulled out her sword from 'his' chest with another. Her smile was twisted as she watched 'Master's' face widen with horror at the aura she was emitting. "Taste your own medicine, you bastard!"

Her claw crashed into 'his' heart, wrenching it out as the other squeezed the life out from 'him'. She didn't even flinch as 'his' heart shattered in her hand and 'he' turned into pearl white dust in front of her eyes. _The purity of your dust…sickens me! Filthy vermin!_ Digging into her pouch, she pulled out all her Orchid Darts, dropping them on the dust. Watching as the flames turned the remains of the pureblood into nothingness.

_It's over…_

_Father, mother, you don't have to worry any longer…_

_I've ended the curse…_

*

"Takuma should be alright now," said Kaname as he and Kain had gotten to treating the ex-Vice Dorm Head. Kain had given Takuma his blood as it was a rule that any vampire sucking off a pureblood was bound to be exterminated. *Zero Kiryuu was an exception*. Takuma's wounds were healing and Kain was trying to clean up his messy state.

"Kaname-sama, will he be further traumatized by these events?" asked Kain, looking at his drenched coat. _Boy, for an injured vampire you really can cry a river, Ichijou…_ Kaname used his powers to dry his own coat due to Takuma who regained consciousness after being saved bawled in his arms, hugging him tightly.

Currently sleeping, exhausted Takuma was in Kaname's hands as the pureblood stroked his golden bangs softly, pitying the suffering he must have gone through. "I'll clear his miseries. It's too much for him to handle." He put his hand on Takuma's forehead. _Forgive me…_

"I think…I should be the one doing that, Kaname…"

Kaname's head whipped up to see a staggering bloody Seiran with Zero following behind her, looking helpless and unable to do anything.

Seiran reached Takuma, her legs giving way after too much exertion. Kain's eyes widened at the extent of her injuries and yet she used all her might to reach where they were. Kaname moved to help her up but she gave him a glare that he decided against it. Seiran looked at Takuma's wan face, noting the eye bags and frown lines on his temples – it spoiled his otherwise gorgeous looks.

While fighting she realized her basic pureblood powers had helped her, and from her previous training as a vampire hunter – knowing the powers of the entire hierarchy of vampires – erasing memories was one of those. _I'm truly sorry you had to undergo this because of me…cousin._

"All your unpleasant memories from the past year, let them disappear from your life…_Forget all of them_…" she whispered into his ear, pressing the side of his head slightly. A blue orb seeped from his head, going into her hand. Kaname, Kain and Zero stood watching.

_I'm so tired…so tired…but at least…_

Cradling his face, for a moment, Seiran smiled before her hand slumped to the side and she fell backwards.

"Seiran!" Kaname's reflexes caught her before she crashed onto the floor. "Kiryuu! What were you _supposed_ to do?" he growled at the hunter. Zero, looking away, stretched out his hand.

_Zero doesn't want this…Why are you forcing him?_ Seiran looked at Kaname, angered.

Kaname didn't reply but locked his eyes onto her mouth.

Seiran's eyes turned bloodshot as she felt her fangs growing longer and she tried struggling.

_Kaname you bastard!_

He was using his powers to pull out her fangs.

"I…don't…want…," protested Seiran weakly as Kaname clawed Zero's outstretched wrist and held it near her mouth. She clamped her lips shut, fighting the animalistic urges which had growlingly reawakened in her as Zero's blood dribbled down her chin.

Kaname sighed. _A stubborn pureblood. _His other hand pressed the sides of her mouth, forcing it open and the blood flowed in. Her body throbbed as she tried to remove her grip from Kaname's arms. She didn't want this!

_I must fight back, I can't afford a blood bond…_She choked most of the blood out but some flowed down her throat. _It tastes metallic…Bitter…Zero is bitter…_

The last image she saw was Zero's purple amethyst eyes staring at her in an unreadable expression before she lost consciousness as more blood flowed down her throat. _Yes…I have to save…Zero…_

_My last task…_

Zero sullenly stared at her, his emotions conflicted. _She didn't want my blood…Because we would have established a bond…_

"That's enough for her," spoke Kaname as Zero pulled his bleeding wrist back. Picking Seiran up bridal style, he gestured for Kain to carry Takuma. Passing by Zero, Kaname paused.

"_I wonder what she sees in you, Kiryuu…_"

Zero wished he could make the Kuran pureblood suffer when hearing those words. He ripped off a sleeve to bandage his wound. _It's over._

*

Seiran had recuperated in the Moon Dorms on Kaname's orders. The minute Seiran opened her eyes, she had grabbed her clothes, leapt off the plush comfortable bed she was on, ignoring Yuuki's cries of her getting more rest.

"_I'm already a vampire…my healing powers are stronger," she told the Kuran princess._

"_But…but…," Yuuki cried._

"_I think Kaname's looking for you," Seiran told her a white lie, pointing towards the door. Yuuki turned to look and she hurriedly dashed out through the balcony. _

"_Seiran-chan!" Yuuki shouted._

"Seiran-chan, are you sure you should be getting up already? It's only after two days your wounds have healed…," protested Chairman Cross as she was seated in his office.

_Like father like 'daughter'. But I've wasted 48 hours on my healing… _"Chairman, I have unfinished work to do. I have a few requests, I hope you will grant them…" Seiran paused, waiting for the chairman to accept what she had to say. Cross nodded. "I want to be relieved from all my Day or _Night_ classes, as you have not fixed me yet, and I want my whereabouts in the academy to be _unknown_. I also want the full usage of the Moon Dorms' Chemistry lab as well as Sensei Naro, the Chemistry teacher from the Night Class to assist me. That is all. I'm sorry for asking too much." She bowed respectfully.

Chairman Cross looked at her seriously, weighing his decision.

"Very well Seiran-chan. You will get everything you want."

"Thank you very much, Chairman." Seiran's look was resolute. With her _condition_ now, her mental capabilities would be much stronger to do the task she set upon herself. A mission she initially wondered if she could successfully perform when she was a mere human.

Moments later, she was in a meeting with Sensei Naro who gave her all the information she needed. Her work started immediately.

**Lesson no. 30 **:Priorities must be seen through completely.

____________________________________

Hope Yuuki didn't seem too out of character since I'm just trying to picture her and Kaname in a 'happy ever after' setting (unlike the manga which is getting so serious...lol...Sorry ZeroxYuuki fans!) Pease do read and review :D Arigato loads!


	31. Chapter 30 : Lesson 31

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**# CHAPTER 30**

Clink!

"Oh no!" Seiran cried out, her arm flailed out as Sensei Naro accidentally brushed past a protruding thermometer, causing both the thermometer and beaker containing their research solution to drop off the shelf.

The Chemistry teacher immediately caught the beaker – which was more important while the thermometer crashed onto the floor. His eyes widened as he stared at what he was holding.

"Arigato, Sensei! Otherwise our efforts…," Seiran's voice died down as she realized something was wrong.

Sensei Naro made his way to her, showing her the beaker. "Seiran-sama…The contents…are frozen…"

"What? Impossible!" Seiran reached out to take the beaker from him. The minute her fingertips touched the frozen glass, the solid solution turned back into its liquid form. Both of them gasped and looked at each other.

_How…?_

_I know the solution was originally liquid, then when it dropped off Sensei Naro picked it up and it was solid, and now it's liquid again…_

_Did I make a mistake in my experiments? But after our constant replications, nothing bizarre like this has happened before! _Seiran was speechless.

Sensei Naro broke the long silence by clapping his hands. "Congratulations, Seiran-sama…"

"Why?" _What is there to congratulate? If there's an error in the experiments, Sensei's time and efforts…wasted –_

"I believe your actual powers have shown themselves, Seiran-sama. Your powers as the Orchid Princess…"

"My…My powers?" Seiran hadn't even thought about it ever since she vanquished her demonic ancestor.

*

Zero knocked on the door of the Moon Dorms, hating the atmosphere filled with blood sucking leeches. _I've only come here to say thank you and then I'm leaving. _It had been four days after the battle and he procrastinated against going to see her until Toga had badgered him into it.

Somehow the one-eyed hunter had _heard_ of how Seiran-sama saved him from being killed, at the expense of her own life. Zero fumed. He was willing to bet every penny of his that Kaname Kuran had reported the story to him and Cross. Kain wasn't the talkative type to spill secrets. _How the hell did Kuran know about it when he wasn't even in the room with us? … Oh sure, bloody pureblood aura thing!_

"Oh, Zero-kun! What brings you here?" sang Takuma who opened the door, back to his bouncy self. He held a volume of manga in his hand.

"I'm here to see Seiran...sama, Ichijou-senpai." He forced himself to call her formally. She was a pureblood now.

Takuma frowned. "Eh, didn't you know? She's not here in the Moon Dorm anymore. Two days after the battle with her ancestor – whatever _that_ was – according to Kaname, she went to meet Chairman Cross to arrange something between them and she disappeared. None of us know where she is. Maybe you could ask the chairman?"

"Oh. Thank you, Ichijou-senpai." Zero turned to leave. He felt…relieved…that he didn't have to face her. But he had so many things to ask her! _Why did you save me? Why did you treat me so nicely? Why, damnit? Why?_

*

"Seiran…still busy with your work?" Kaname leaned lazily at the doorway of the Chemistry lab, his arms folded. He read the words on the white board. _Hmm…Test 1536…and test 8537… Two experiments? These are really taxing work…_

Seiran glanced up from pouring her chemicals, her eye goggles were on. Her gloved hands put the test tubes into the test tube racks. Shaking a conical flask slightly, she replied, "Yes, Kaname. How are your Chemistry lessons going?" *Saucy smile*.

"Our theory lessons are boring. We prefer…_practical_ lessons. I trust you won't even tell me why you took our lab? The others are asking, you know?" Kaname made his way to her table, eying her chemicals and apparatus. Currently, Seiran was in the midst of a purifying process – there was a Bunsen burner and white powdery material in a beaker on a tripod stand. _What is she doing? Why two tests?_

"Kaname, I'm sure you have methods of…_dousing_ the curiosity? I would be grateful." Seiran moved to the table behind her, pouring a reddish solution down a burette into another conical flask.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "If that's what I _think_ it is, I'd like an answer to my question. Why is he so important to you?"

Another mysterious smile from Seiran. "Why is…_Takuma_ so important to you that you had to come after Kuroumura with me when I wanted to fight him? You could have sent Kain and Seiren." Both the purebloods understood the deliberate pause and Takuma's name actually meant _Yuuki_.

Kaname didn't reply. _Touché._

*

"It's so boring without Chemistry lessons! I was looking forward to salt identification and crystalisation too." Aidou yawned, sitting in the parlour of the Moon Dorm. Their Chemistry lesson for the day had been cancelled. Takuma was seated next to him, sipping Earl Grey tea, Kain and Ruka mysteriously _disappearing_ once they found out their lesson was off while Shiki and Rima were eating pocky on the next couch.

"Boring? The last time we had class, you nearly froze the entire lab because you couldn't control your Bunsen burner flame!" drawled Shiki lazily.

"Your Chemistry sucks, Aidou…," added Rima.

Rima opened her mouth to bite her next pocky stick when she bit down on ice. And almost broke a tooth. "Aidou!" Her umbrella flew at him while he ducked, running away and laughing his heart out.

Takuma chuckled at the antics of his juniors. _Such cute children._ He smiled affectionally.

"Takuma, I need your assistance. There's a new Night Class student registering now at Chairman Cross' office. Could you please receive her?" Kaname passed by him.

"Sure, no problem, Kaname." Yuuki had returned his Vice Dorm Head post to him after he had gone back to his happy-go-lucky self. Kaname merely told Takuma that his grandfather passed away of 'natural causes'. Takuma had merely shrugged. He never liked his grandfather's overbearing ways, anyway – he was free.

*

As Takuma reached the office, he could hear angry protests. "I don't want to be here! I'm sure they don't even have manga here! This place is so gothic-like and ancient!" A smile crept on Takuma's face as he understood why Kaname asked him to handle the new student.

"Now, Nia, stop creating a fuss – "

Takuma opened the door, bowing immediately. "Chairman."

"Ah, Takuma-kun, this is our new Night Class student, Nia Miske. She is a Class A aristocrat. This is her charge, Koshi Murugawa-san. Nia-san, Murugawa-san, this is Takuma Ichijou, Vice Dorm Head of the Night Class," introduced Cross.

Takuma genteelly bowed in front of them. *Flash megawatt smile*. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nia-san, Murugawa-san. Nia-san, don't worry about not being happy here…" From his Night Class blazer, Takuma pulled out the latest copy of Bleach, watching her expression change to absolute happiness. "I'm an otaku myself. I have a large collection of manga."

Nia bounded towards him, her waist length hair bouncing along. Her honey coloured eyes flashed with delight. "Wow, I'm also a fan of Bleach! Will you lend it to me, Ichijou-san?"

"Here you go, Nia-san. Please call me Takuma."

"I'm Nia." They shook hands.

"Then I'll have no problem now, Cross-san. I leave her in your care. Thank you, Ichijou-san." Koshi Murugawa sighed a silent sigh of relief at her pernickety charge's behaviour. _Finally a fellow manga worshipper…after she rejected so many other academies. So spoiled…_

Chairman Cross watched the two vampires happily talking about their favourite mangas, totally ignoring him and Murugawa-san. _Maybe sparks will fly…This would be interesting to watch…My children all falling in love!_

**Lesson no. 31 **: Secrets should be kept…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay...lol...that was a bit random in Takuma's case...but I think he does need a bit of love after how he suffered in my story...haha. Please don't mind the asterisked words since I was sorta trying to make it manga-like ^.^ Please do read and review :D Any form of criticism equally appreciated so I can improve!

Aidou : Hana, I can't believe you portrayed me like that, weak in Chemistry! I'll have you know that my work in nanochemistry was nominated for the prestigious Noble prize!

HY : (Grins and doesn't reply)

Kain : (Smacks forehead) Hanabusa, that Noble prize is only between vampire aristocrats, not the _Nobel_ prize!

Aidou : O_O" You mean there's a difference?

Kain : (Thinks) _You're really hopeless, aren't you?_

HY to readers : Sorry to all the Aidou fans out there - I know he's a genius, but i just love to torture him in my story ;P


	32. Chapter 31 : Lesson 32

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

**# CHAPTER 31**

Knock! Knock!

Seiran swung her head up to see Kain awkwardly outside the Chemistry lab. "Yes, Kain?" she asked, still focusing on her task.

"Seiran-sama, I'm sorry about accusing you for hurting Hanabusa…Whatever punishment you decide upon me I accept it." Kain wanted to apologize much earlier, but Kaname had only allowed him to approach the other pureblood when he determined that she had almost finished her research.

"Please just call me Seiran. Look, I would have done the same thing, Kain. There's nothing to be sorry about." Seiran didn't even look at Kain. Her tone sounded hard to Kain's ears.

_She's furious at me…But why isn't she punishing me? _Kain wondered. He tried again. "I'm willing to do anything, Seiran…sama, as long as you will forgive me."

"Treat me the way you treated me before I was a vampire."

"B-But…when you were a human and a prefect, I-I…never bothered about you!" stuttered Kain. _I never spoke to her, nor glanced at her except for just seeing who she was once. The new prefect replacing Yuuki-sama. That was all…_

"Yes, that's what I want. Thank you, Kain." Seiran's tone dismissed him and he bowed before leaving, his mind feeling very confused about the pureblood's icy manner – she was scarier than Kaname at the moment. _She doesn't want me to talk to her…_

_I'm sorry, Kain…but right now…I think it's best if I'm left alone. I don't want to hurt anyone any longer. _Seiran shut her eyes while smelling her concoction.

*

"Um…Kiryuu-kun, I wanted to ask…Is Seiran-kun feeling ill? I…I haven't seen him in awhile…"

Zero looked up from his Biology text book. His heart froze when he heard those words. Seiran had disappeared for more than a week already. _Seiran…_

"I'm sorry, I don't really know, Ayano-chan. I haven't seen he…," he caught himself in time, "…him either. Why, is there anything?"

Ayano shyly passed him a copy of the photo Seiran had requested – the one she and Zero had posed for the three Day Class girls. "I just got the time to develop it…because I was busy with exam preparations and all. If…if you do meet Seiran-kun, could you please pass him this?"

Zero accepted the photo in silence. Finally nodding, he answered. "Thank you, Ayano-chan. If I see him, I'll give him the photo."

"And…please tell him _I miss him_…" Those words were almost inaudible as Ayano, blushing furiously, ran back to her seat.

The Prefect stared at the photo Ayano gave him. Seiran had a happy peace sign whereas Zero had a taken aback look. _It looks like the photo Yuuki and I took in middle high…_

His grip on the photograph tightened.

_Seiran, why are you a pureblood?_ He shook his head, ridding himself from that thought.

_What the heck am I thinking? _Why is she a pureblood?

_I must be going crazy because of the bond we formed!_

*

Seiran stood in front of Sensei Tamaji's grave in the gardens. She had plucked off a strand from her Dancing Lady plant and marked it as a header for her sensei's final resting place. The Dancing Lady there had bloomed into a full flowering plant like her own.

"Sensei, how are you doing? I really miss your company, you know. So far my research is proving fruitful. Once I've finished I'll pass them to him and I'll leave to look for Level Es…I just found out the new Hunters' Association president is a female. With her I should be able to get my license now, huh?" Seiran joked. As she watered the Dancing Lady, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sensei, I wish you were here…I don't even have anyone to confide in. My heart hurts and I don't know why…I'm no longer friends with Zero either…" Her tears fell on his grave, shining like diamonds under the morning sunlight. _I don't understand my feelings regarding Zero…I really don't know what this feeling is…I've never liked anyone before…_

"Sensei, do you think I like Zero?" she whispered to the wind.

_Five years ago, Sensei Tamaji had stumbled back into the house both Seiran and he shared, his handsome face haggard and his eyes bloodshot. Grabbing three bottles of beer from the fridge, he had plonked himself on the couch, guzzling down the beer, bottle after bottle. Seiran, then twelve, had grabbed him away from approaching the fridge the second time to take out more beer._

"_Sensei, stop it! You're spoiling your liver!" she pleaded, scared by his attitude._

"_Lemme go, Seiran…Give me some peace to drink to my heart's content... She's dead! I lost her! Janna! Janna!" He broke down, tears streaming down his face._

Janna? Janna Yui, the class C vampire? _Seiran stared at her teacher, shocked. She knew Janna was one of Sensei's informants in investigating vampire cases – Janna was one of the few vampires allowed to work with the Hunters' Association. "Sensei, stop it, please! You have to move on with life!" She shook her sensei, blocking his path. She stood sandwiched between her teacher and the cold fridge._

"_I…I tried to save her…But it was too late! Janna!" He clawed at Seiran's body._

_Seiran dropped to her knees, hugging her Sensei tightly. "You did the best you could. She knew you did, Sensei…"_

"_Seiran, don't make my mistake…Don't fall for another 'race'…" Sensei Tamaji slumped to the side, knocked out. _

_After that bleak incident, Sensei Tamaji turned into a sort of…womanizer…but in actual fact Seiran knew he never really got over Janna._

"Sensei, you were right…I'll disregard my feelings. They're probably mere infatuation. Rest in peace, Sensei." She would go back to being her usual unemotional self, she decided. It was better to remain like an ice princess than to open her heart and injure it.

Seiran opened her palm, forming a hollowed piece of ice with blue flames inside and placed it on his grave. An ice lantern. Her powers as the third Orchid Princess – ice and fire. Her special powers which appeared during that lab 'accident'.

In actual fact, when she was resting, Seiran reflected on everything which had happened to her…and came to realize that she had been using her 'powers' all along.

_Each time she glared at the other vampire hunters in training when they tried to pick on her they never retaliated but avoided her after that…_

_Her skills were always sharper than the rest of them…_

_She never had any problems with seeking out the Level Es she had to hunt because she had an 'uncanny' ability to know where they were hiding and understood how they were going to attack…_

"I was already a vampire all along wasn't I, Sensei? Merely hiding under a guise of a human…"

But there were no answers to her questions.

*

Zero scribbled answers into his Chemistry workbook, his mp4 plugged in his ears. He had a tendency to listen to songs while doing his homework. He stared at the question – Describe the term 'Le Chatellier's Principle'. Pausing to think about his answer, his ears automatically tuned into the current song playing. It was David Archuleta's 'Crush'.

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you,  
You got me hypnotized,  
So mesmerized,  
And I've just got to know…

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush?

_Crush? What? For Seiran?_ Zero's pen slipped off his fingers. He had been _thinking _about her – ever since the day Takuma told him that she had disappeared, he didn't even meet the chairman to enquire her whereabouts. His hand rested on his heart momentarily. Somehow his bond with Seiran was there, indicating she was still in the academy…somewhere. He was content with that. He didn't want to meet her. _Kiryuu, she's a pureblood, just like 'that woman' who turned you…_ He yanked out his ear plugs roughly and turned his mp4 shut.

Collapsing on his bed, he inadvertently turned to the empty bed next to him. "Argh, damn it!" he cursed, kicking his blanket onto the next bed. His school bag which was originally on his bed flew there as well, the photo dropping on the floor. Losing total interest in his homework, he turned off the lights and tried to sleep.

_You need her, don't you, Kiryuu?_ His conscience taunted him.

_Bullshit, I don't! _He mentally argued back.

_If you didn't…why are you thinking about her?_

He had no answer to that.

_Why are you thinking about Seiran?_

**Lesson no. 32** : Love hurts…when it goes wrong

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN : Okay, we all know that VK is Japanese and it would be a lil weird if Zero listens to an English song, but I think the lyrics fit the situation ;) I know there are probably loads of Japanese songs that might fit, but I don't listen to them much, gomen! Hope no readers think it's too soppy for this particular chapter. Please do read and review, arigato loads!


	33. Chapter 32 : Lesson 33

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**# CHAPTER 32**

Seiran stretched her body, feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. Her work was completed. Sensei Naro and she had repeatedly tested her inventions and the Chemistry lecturer professed satisfaction over them. "I'll call all the pharmaceutical pharmacies to purchase your new tablets, Seiran-sama. Thank you for the prototypes…Now you promised me earlier you were going for a good holiday after this experiment, don't forget that."

"_Seiran-sama, look at your face! It's so pale and there are bags under your eyes! Please, we are vampires and have more strength than humans, but getting four hours of sleep daily isn't doing your body any better!" Sensei Naro chided her when he caught her dozing in the lab._

"_Sensei, I promise after my work is done, I'll really take a good break, alright? I promise…I'll go…to Hawaii and get more sun on my skin," she joked. _

_It's not a holiday…_

_I don't want to stay at the academy anymore. _She scooped her own special ones into a bottle. "Of course, Sensei. Thank you for your assistance, Sensei Naro. I had a nice time cooperating with you." Shaking hands with the vampire Chemistry teacher, she left the Chemistry lab. First she had to pack her bags…

She didn't want to say goodbye at all. She was just going to leave the academy in peace.

*

Zero dragged himself back to his room after a long boring day of classes. He _finally_ had to admit, without Seiran…_ No, forget about her. She's just like Yuuki. A pureblood. _He spat on the marble floor outside his room. It was annoying how sudden thoughts about her somehow wormed into his head. Everyone he cared for…Taken by vampires! He swung his door open, not caring if the doorknob slammed into the wall, causing cracks. It was his room. He had the right to do what he wanted.

_I haven't seen her in three weeks. It's clear that she herself doesn't want to see me…_

_Wait, what's that bottle of blood tablets doing on my table? Who is it from?_ Zero grabbed the piece of paper pinned under the huge bottle of blood tablets.

Zero-kun,

Here is a supply of blood tablets I produced. After researching these few weeks I've managed to identify the substance chemically present in my blood and artificially created it. I think with these tablets you will not suffer from rejecting them again. With my blood your level would have risen in between Level C and D. Do understand that during that battle I did not want your blood as I knew it could form a bond but I thank you for it. Value your life. There are people watching out for your sake.

Kaede.

Zero tossed Seiran's note onto his bed. So the reason why the Night Class had their Chemistry lessons cancelled during that period was because of Seiran's research? He recalled seeing Seiran's books on Biology and Chemistry with haemoglobins and all that blood related stuff.

"_Hey, are you sure this is part of what we have to study for the exams?"_ I'm screwed if that's the case.

_Seiran immediately slammed her books shut. "Um, not really. I was just checking up extra references. Thanks for the meal."_

_Zero caught the hesitation in her answer._ She's hiding something…

His mouth opened slightly at his recollection.

_She had been planning this for ages??_

It was for _his _sake? _What the hell, Seiran! What did you do for me? _

_How…how can I hate you like this?_

He had to find her before it was too late. She could only be in the chairman's office. He sped there, his steps echoing loudly on the dorm floor.

He slowed down as he was nearing Cross' room, hearing voices. _She's still here, thank God._ He felt…relieved. From the outside, Seiran's voice was audible. He paused, listening.

"My job here is done. I'm continuing my Sensei's legacy of vampire hunting. Having the Kuran purebloods here at Cross Academy is good enough, there's no need for my presence to avoid the clashing of loyalties. I don't want to stay here either. I need to get on with my own life," she spoke, using various excuses. Seiran didn't want any of this pureblood nonsense. She was happy being a hunter, leading a normal human life… _But my parents sacrificed themselves for my life, so for them I have to accept my past and what I am. _

_A pureblood. _

_Vampire._

"But Seiran-chan, you don't have to leave! You can still hunt Level Es here!" persuaded Yuuki. _After what she did for Zero, Aidou senpai and Ichijou senpai…Does Zero even know Seiran-chan's leaving?_

Zero had heard enough. He barged into Cross' office to see Seiran there, along with Chairman Cross, Toga, Kaname and Yuuki. Seeing her packed bags in the corner, he got angry._ So she's leaving. She's running away._

"Ah, Zero-kun, just the right timing to stop Seiran-chan from leaving Daddy and everyone!" Chairman Cross quickly said. "We've been persuading her to stay with us but she's really good at rebutting our attempts."

"Why are you leaving?" Zero finally bit out. He couldn't think clearly. She was his friend, she helped him…

She was a pureblood. Like Yuuki.

A vampire.

A monster he hated.

Seiran had not glanced at Zero since he flew into the room. Her view was aimed to the evening sky outside. _I wanted to leave so that I didn't have to see your face, Zero. You are my first friend and also the first guy to treat me like an equal. But you hate vampires to the very core of your soul…So this is the best way. The Fates are too cruel to me. _Taking a deep breath, she answered with a pureblood's tones, "I don't have to answer your question, _Kiryuu-kun_."

_Kiryuu-kun? So now we're on an acquaintance basis, huh? _"We have a blood bond, Seiran-_sama_. You should know better that such bonds can't be easily broken." Zero hated speaking those words in front of Kaname, whom he knew that sadistic bugger of a pureblood was enjoying every moment of the scene unfolding in front of them all.

_Good, you just made my life easier. _"Then by the blood bond, you can't refuse my request as a pureblood. I want something from you, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero snorted now. Sure, hadn't he sold himself to the devil…twice? First the male Kuran and now her? She was presently his master. He gave a stiff nod.

Seiran turned to Kaname. "Kaname, I have a request of you as well." _Even you can't refuse, Kaname._

"For my entire misdemeanor towards you I shall comply fully." He elegantly bowed.

"Don't be alarmed. What I request of both of you I will compensate accordingly. That is only fair, isn't it? Kiryuu-kun, I want you to befriend Yuuki again. Kaname, you agree to this friendship?" _You won't suffer alone anymore with Yuuki as your friend, Zero. Your friendship shouldn't have been terminated in the first place._

Zero's head shot up. Was he hearing those words correctly? "What? Why?" He saw Yuuki was equally in shock. Kaname's eyes were focused on the other pureblood.

"You can't go back on your word, Kiryuu-kun. In return, I will terminate my blood bond with you. I have no use for a bond with you. I think I know of a hunter's incantation somewhere to break it." Seiran was lying, but she knew if she searched for it…maybe she really could break the bond.

The entire room was silent. Cross wanted to reach out for a box of tissues hidden in his drawer. Toga shook his head, not believing the words he heard. _Tamaji would be proud of the way Seiran turned out even when she found out she was a pureblood._

_You're insane…Insane!_ Zero clenched his fists. First Seiran left him blood tablets and now this? _You are definitely _not _a pureblood. You're not ruthless like Kaname or 'that woman'. Why?_

Seiran's blue eyes gazed into Kaname's russet ones. Kaname nodded. He had given her his word as a pureblood.

"I'll dissolve the Kuroumura bloodline totally like what my other ancestors did to stop Hiroju Kuroumura. I don't need anymore bloodshed over that lineage. Ten thousand years of murder is enough. I'll accept my status as a 'noble'. It is sufficient."

The Kuran prince blinked, feeling unnerved with her demeanor. Here was a fellow pureblood which could instill fear in other vampires. He had been stunned by the way she thought. With the revealing of the Kuroumura bloodline which was slightly more ancient that the Kurans, it would mean that Seiran was the pedigree of the purebloods. However, she chose to bury the name, knowing that it would certainly cause uproar in the vampire hierarchy and society. Therefore Kaname was grateful to her for that.

**Lesson no. 33 **: To have a good debate, you need a clear mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aidou : Why isn't there anything more written about me? *Pouts*

Takuma : Hey, Aidou, I thought after suffering so much in the storyline you would be glad to not have anything on you...*Pauses* Well, there's always Kaname...

Aidou : Why didn't I think of it before? Kaname-sama's loving punishments! Ichijou, you're brilliant! *Rushes off* Kaname-samaaaa!

HY : *Shakes head* Geez, Aidou, you're such a masochist...

Zero : I'm more sorry for Yori-chan and the fan girls seeing their Idol like that...

Takuma : *Lazily flipping a page of his manga* Zero-kun, why don't you worry about your relationship problems? If you like, you can refer to my manga collection for tips on how to woo the girl of you dreams - in the Romance, Shoujo category.

Zero : *Blushing furiously* I don't have any relationship problems and it's none of your bloody business, Ichijou senpai! It's not my fault if a _particular_ author wants to make me suffer! *Glares at ......*

HY : *Ignores Zero* Please do review, minna, so that I can improve! Arigato!


	34. Chapter 33 : Lesson 34

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D

**# CHAPTER 33**

Seiran picked up her bags. "Well, that's it then. Thank you…Father, for letting me study and do as I wished these few weeks." She owed it to the chairman.

Cross hurled himself at her, wailing, "Don't leave Daddy, Seiran-chan!"

_Geez…I nearly got deaf there…_Seiran winced as Cross' sobs cut through her ear drums. _What was that – 150 decibels loud? And this guy used to be a tough vamp hunter? You've gotta be kidding me!_ She began gasping for some air too, since he was latching onto her too tightly.

The hunter-pureblood unhooked Cross from her, Toga tugging the crying man back to his chair. "Sensei Toga, thank you." She turned to leave when Takuma ran into the room, out of breath.

"Seiran-chan, you're leaving? I was looking all over for you!" Takuma pouted at his distant cousin, giving her his best puppy dog look. That was his number one killer look, irresistible to everyone. Even Yuuki currently had a glazed look, looking at Takuma. Kaname resisted the urge to throttle his close friend..._although_ he did let it slip to Takuma that Seiran was leaving the academy _pretty soon_…

_Oh Lord…His beautiful green eyes…And that pout…Gah, I'm distracted already! I'm supposed to be a pureblood with hunter training. Not prone to hypnosis. _

_But this…_

"Yes, Taku-chan? Why were you looking for me?" Seiran's voice was full of unhidden affection.

_Taku-chan? _Zero suppressed a growl, feeling a tinge of envy. _Hang on, I'm not supposed to feel like this. No way…_He thought he could not possibly come to care for another person after Yuuki. _This is wrong. She's a pureblood, Kiryuu!_ He rebuked himself left and right.

Takuma grabbed Seiran's bags from her. "I won't let you leave! Not after Aidou's and my gratitude party for you."

"I can refuse to attend, you know, Taku-chan, and you can't say anything." Seiran turned into her cold, unreadable self again.

"Kaname, say something! My cousin doesn't want to attend my party!" protested Takuma, acting younger than his eighteen years of age. No one *vampire* _ever_ refused to attend his parties!

"Even I can't help you, Takuma. Her powers are…," Kaname coughed, "…higher than mine. I am sorry." He apologized.

"Pretty please…?" wheedled Takuma, using his killer look again. Seiran closed her eyes, refusing to get her heart melted. _Fine. Maybe I'll just stay to ensure Taku-chan doesn't relapse into depression._

_What a lame excuse…_

She nodded.

"Yay! She finally agreed!" Takuma swung her around in his arms, Seiran's cerulean blue eyes wide open. She had not foreseen that. However if it was Takuma and his overenthusiastic-ness… _Dang, what did I get myself into?_

Seiran saw Kaname's lips curl into a smile for two seconds before his expression became unreadable. _Why, you sneaky bas – !_

_It's my way of expressing gratitude, Seiran… _Kaname looked elsewhere.

_Damn it, Kaname – I never asked for it!_

Yuuki, coming to take Seiran's hand while she was still in Takuma's arms, chirped, "I'll take Seiran-chan dress shopping with Yori-chan and me. Yori-chan can put on make up for Seiran-chan while I'll braid her hair nicely. We'll make her become pretty for Z – !"

Seiran almost cracked all the windows in the office when she heard that. _I am just _ordinary_ friends with Zero. Or was. Whatever._ She looked over Yuuki, inaudibly snarling, "Yuuki-chan, don't forget Zero likes _you_. He's known you for _four years_."

Yuuki flinched and shut up, knowing she hit a raw nerve by mistake. _Argh! Why don't I ever think before I say something which might offend?_

Seiran bowed slightly to the rest of them before leaving the room. She didn't even look at Zero.

Zero wished he was miles away when he heard Yuuki's words. Anywhere but here in the office, getting _hugely _embarrassed.

Toga snickered under his breath.

*

"So now Zero Kiryuu is upgraded to in between Level C and D, definitely never dropping to Level E, huh? No more suffering from blood table rejection either because Seiran-sama specially made him blood tablets," said Aidou, pouting slightly. Kain nodded.

_Zero Kiryuu…containing Shizuka-sama, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama and finally Seiran-sama's blood in him – all purebloods. _For once, Aidou was truly jealous of Zero. _Lucky bugger! Still, at least I got to taste Yuuki-sama's blood once…even though it was a bit. But Yori's blood is the best! _ He cuddled his stuffed vampire bat, a get well gift from his girlfriend.

Kain shook his head at his cousin blushing as he hugged the bat. _That Hanabusa never grows up…_

*

Zero was on his Night rounds when he bumped into Yuuki, waiting along the corridors to the Moon Dorms. "Yuuki…shouldn't you be…inside? Wouldn't Kuran be looking for you?" he awkwardly asked her. Although he had agreed to resume his friendship with Yuuki, he knew that it could never be back to the same as they were before.

"Zero, aren't you going to do anything?" demanded Yuuki. She had sent Kaname back to the Moon Dorms after their Night Classes because she wanted to meet Zero. She knew Kaname would be watching her from their room, anyway.

Zero's thoughts were vacant. "What do you mean? Do what?"

"Confess your feelings to Seiran-chan, of course!"

_What the – ? _He brushed past her, angrily saying, "I don't know what stupid nonsense you're talking about, Yuuki!" _Why is she bringing Seiran's name up?_

She caught his uniform, like old times. "Don't you like her?" _I know you do, Zero. Why are you denying it?_

"Rubbish!" He tugged his sleeve off. _I can't like her! She's a pureblood!_

"Baka Zero! It wasn't _her_ who turned you into a vampire! Do you even know what she did for you and the rest of the Level Es? Her blood tablets can make the Level Es all lead almost normal lives again, onnisan told me! Not only that, for higher level vampires like us, her tablets can be taken on alternate days and not every day. She saw your condition, and decided to research on it…Even…Even I couldn't do that for you except offer my blood!" Yuuki scolded him, feeling angry.

_What? What did she do? _Zero knew she made him tablets, but he had no idea she also thought of lessening the other Level Es suffering.

"You have to overcome your prejudices! She was a hunter before she found out she was a pureblood! Didn't you see her reaction when she initially found out the truth about herself? She didn't want it! Can't you see the reason why she avoided you after she killed off her ancestor? Because she knew you would _reject _her condition! And also because she knew you had feelings for me before, Zero…," Yuuki finished, gasping for air. She had never scolded Zero this severely before.

Zero's body felt like lead.

Yuuki moved to enter the Moon Dorms. Before opening the double wooden doors, she turned to him. "If you don't do something you'll regret it, Zero, that's all I'm saying. Good night, Zero."

He stood there, his mood to continue his patrolling already dead. Yuuki's words had hit him square on the chest. _It's true I no longer like you, Yuuki…_

_But can I overcome my prejudices for vampires for Seiran's sake?_

_Can my old wounds be healed?_

**Lesson no. 34** : Prejudice causes negative sentiments.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaname : Takuma...*smiling 'sweetly'*

Takuma : *Smiling with flowers surrounding him* Yes, Kaname? Do you need my help with anything?

Kaname : What did you do back there just now?

Takuma : What did I do? I was looking for Seiran-chan like you told me to!

Kaname : *Smile wiped off* You are _not_, I repeat, _not_ allowed to smile like _that_ in the presence of _my_ Yuuki, do you understand?

Takuma runs to hide behind Seiran's back.

Takuma : Seiran-chan, Kaname's bullying me!

Seiran : Kaname, are you looking for _trouble_? *Eyes glaring dangerously at Kaname*

Kaname : HY, look at what you've done! I've lost my authority!

HY : *Ignores and addresses readers* Kaname is quite the 'sneaky' pureblood, isn't he? Please do review :D Arigato loads!


	35. Chapter 34 : Lesson 35

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! I'll have to make a more serious disclaimer here since there's been an uproar in CLJ about some artist copying Hino sensei's lovely work without even acknowledging it - don't want to get into that sort of trouble either!

Here's the next chapter :D Sorry for posting late.

**# CHAPTER 34**

"I'll just make my presence known for awhile and then I'm leaving," warned Seiran while Yori and Yuuki were busy preening her for the occasion. Her hair was left free as she insisted on leaving her hair natural. She was dressed in a double layered black dress, one with spaghetti straps inside with a sheer sash-like robe on the outside. The dress reached her knees. She had blanched at the thought of having to wear heels. _I've never worn any before!_

Cleverly bargaining with the other two girls, she got herself matching low one-inched heels with straps. Yuuki was busy applying nail polish on her nails while Yori was applying eye shadow on her. It was torture to her, having to hold her breath while the nail polish was being applied – _God, the smell!_ And the eye shadow powder was making her nose itchy. _Geez, I'd rather be vampire hunting than this! Just for the sake of looking pretty…I don't care – I'm leaving in fifteen minutes once the party, no the _ball_, _she wryly thought,_ has started…_

"Come on, Seiran-chan, the party is in your honour! You have to enjoy it! We worked so hard on you!" coaxed Yuuki. The Kuran princess was dressed in a crimson red off shoulder dress, accentuating her curves. A red rose decorated her hair which she twisted into a bun. Her brown boots had red studs on them, creating a shiny effect.

"Yes, you mustn't let our work go to waste!" agreed Yori, wearing a light green spaghetti strapped dress with a shimmering shawl which went well with her eyes and blond hair. Her heels were two and a half inched to match Aidou's height.

"Alright, alright," grumbled Seiran, trying the hardest she could not to frown. But –

"Don't frown, Seiran-chan, I need to get the layers even…," said Yori.

Seiran forced herself to stop sighing out loud. After all, she had been _coerced_ to join. _Damn that cousin of mine! How could I fall for his charm! _And worse of all, Takuma _had_ extended an invitation to Zero. She contemplated burning his entire beloved manga collection when she heard about it from Yuuki. However, she didn't know if Zero accepted the invitation or not.

_I hope I don't see him there…It's already hard enough for both of us._

*

"I present Aidou's saviour and mine, Seiran Kaede-sama!" cheered Takuma as Seiran, Yuuki and Yori made their appearance, Aidou leading the way. All the vampires present bowed, except for Kaname. The male Kuran gave her a smile, took her hand and kissed it gallantly.

Seiran wasn't used to all this attention, especially with her new status. "Er…Thank you, it wasn't really necessary for all this attention..." She gave Kaname a split second glower, pulling her hand away from him. _You better keep our deal, Kaname…_

_They're just bowing to welcome your presence. I didn't reveal anything to them. There's no need to be so flustered. Purebloods are supposed to be calm and graceful, you know._ Kaname sent back his thoughts.

_Vampires only bow as low as that when facing _purebloods_, Kaname! _Seiran was trying not to frown.

_The aura you emit is still faintly an aura of a pureblood's, Seiran. That can't be hidden. I won't tease you further then. _ Kaname was amused.

_Enjoy your night too, Kaname. _Seiran spun away only to be taken into Takuma's arms.

"Seiran-chan, may I have the honour of the first dance?" He led her to the dance floor. Kaname was already there with Yuuki, opening the waltz.

"Taku-chan, I can't dance!" hissed Seiran as he put an arm around her waist. _God, I'm going to die here as a laughing stock! What mess did I really get myself into? _She would rather be stuck with heapfuls of homework or battling Level Es than this. _Does being a pureblood equip you with dancing skills as well? _She dryly wondered.

"It's okay, I'll teach you. Just follow me." Takuma adjusted her hands and slowly her legs followed his, flowing to the music of Vivaldi's Spring from Four Seasons.

Seiran's eyes roamed the ballroom, hunting for Zero. _Is he here? There're so many vamps here, I can't make out his scent._

Behind a pillar Zero stood there, watching everything. Seeing Seiran dance, in his opinion, rather _happily_ in Takuma's arms, he made his way out of the ballroom. _Why on earth did I even bother to come anyway?_

Oh, right…

"_Kiryuu-kun!" sang a voice he thought was very unlikely for a vampire – Takuma's. He had been pondering Yuuki's words while having patrol._

"_What is it, Ichijou-senpai?" Zero swung to face the blond vampire whom he swore was sprouting sunflowers._

"_Here's an invitation to the ball for Seiran-chan." Takuma pressed an elegant lilac envelope into the prefect's hands._

"_I'm not going." Zero's response was immediate. _Go to a place filled with bloodthirsty creatures? That one time in the past was enough!

"_Is that so?" Now Takuma's bright emerald eyes turned cold. "In that case, since you're in debt with Aidou and I as Seiran-chan also saved your life before, we'll split the ball fees between the three of us. Then each of us will have to pay…," Takuma paused, running some mental calculations in his head, "…about one million yen…"_

No way in hell! _Zero's mind shouted. "What?"_ _He had some savings from his late parents, but – did he even have one _million_ yen in his bank account? – definitely he couldn't afford it as he wasn't even working yet…and he needed the money for his expenditure. _I had no idea…Ichijou senpai was actually a loan shark…But why does a damn party have to be so extravagant?

"_One million yen's actually subsidized by me already, since I know you might not be able to afford it." Takuma nonchalantly shrugged, observing Zero's reaction discreetly. He knew the prefect was barely controlling his temper and decided to provoke him further. "But…there's one thing you could do which will cancel your debt…"_

_The silver haired prefect had an inkling what the request was but asked anyway, unless he was wrong. "What is it?"_

"_Attend the ball. Ja!" Takuma waved before returning to his dorms._

His hands reached his pocket, feeling the piece of paper and pencil there. It was his last challenge for Seiran.

_Should I even bother?_

*

Seiran had given up on searching for Zero when Takuma gave her a gentle nudge towards the door. "He just left. Hurry." He winked at her blush. Seiran made her escape, walking as gracefully as she could in those confounded heels. Meanwhile Takuma sought Nia out, his _actual_ interest.

Seiran could make out Zero's image standing near the fountain alone with her sharp eyesight, thanks to her powers. His silver hair shone in the moonlight. A zephyr caressed him, enhancing his bodily features in his white dress suit. Her throat went dry. _He looks…handsome tonight…_ No, handsome didn't even describe Zero. _He looks…hot…_She inched back in, not wanting to bump into him. That image of him in a suit would be her last memory of him before she left later that night.

Zero rotated when he felt someone watching him. Soft footsteps were retreating into the Moon Dorms. It had to be Seiran. His leg muscles began pumping. _So, she was delivered to me…Maybe the Fates are implying 'something' after all…_

_Damn it! He's after me!_ Seiran began running too, trying not to crack the heels of her shoes. _Blast these stupid shoes! _

Zero easily overtook her, trapping her at the end of the corridor. His hands were on both sides on the wall and she was pressed in between them. Both were panting. "You can't outrun a guy, Seiran…sama."

"If I wasn't wearing those shoes I would!" She lifted her chin in defiance. Her defenses were crumbling in Zero's presence. _When did I become so weak?_ "What do you want, Kiryuu-kun?"

"May I have a last challenge with you, Seiran-sama?" he asked. This was a desperate attempt now. He was going against his very beliefs of vampire hating. But she…for everything she had done for him, wanting nothing in return…

"Very well, Kiryuu-kun. The challenge and consequences?" Seiran was getting more uncomfortable. Her confused emotions at that moment unnerved her. _What is he playing at?_

"Solve this in three seconds and you're free to leave the academy. Otherwise you'll have to stay here." Zero pulled out his folded piece of paper with a mechanical pencil attached to it. _This is my last gamble._

Seiran took the paper and unfolded it. There was a Mathematics equation on it. Algebra. Simple.

(10 – 9) + (2/3v × 15e) + (-8u + 9u)

(10 – 9) _Duh! _1 +

(2/3v × 15e) _That's _10ve +

(-8u + 9u) _Equals _u

1 + 10ve + u. Seiran's pencil shook as she read the answer of the equation. _Zero couldn't possibly…No, this is _wrong_! He hates vampires!_

"You exceeded three seconds. You lost." Zero breathed a silent sigh of relief. His risk had paid off. Seiran would have to remain in the academy. _By my side. _Seiran flung his paper at him. Shoving him away, she ran off, this time not caring if those heels of her were spoiled or not.

_What an idiot I am! _Seiran ran into the gardens, trying hard not to cry. _He knows…He knows my feelings…I tried to hide them…_

"Hey!" Zero took after her.

**Lesson no. 35 **: Love is a risky gamble…

_____________________________________________________________

Zero : I can't believe I had to do something as corny as that! *Glares at HY*

HY : The important thing is whether you get the results you want, isn't it? After all, she does love Maths. Besides, I think bringing a bouquet of roses and confessing isn't your type, Zero. I would think you'll be more of confessing in this manner -

*Flash to an imaginary scene of Zero and Seiran battling hordes of Level Es*

_"Darn! Why are there so many blasted Level Es?" Seiran swears as she shoots the lowly vamps with her Orchid Darts. "Neh, Zero, any last words if we don't survive a battle of thirty to two?" ske jokes as she dodges a swipe from a Level E close to her._

_Zero doesn't reply at first as his mind is racing with what he wants to tell her as well as shooting the enemies off. Heck, he hasn't even had the time to confess his feelings to her! Damn! _

_"I've always wanted to say that I like you..." Those words shoot out from his mouth._

_Seiran shakes her head. "Tsk, tsk...you're only telling me now when we're on the battlefield? You're so unromantic, Zero. How on earth did I fall for you in the first place?"_

*End imaginary scene*

Zero : *Slumps on the ground, cringing* Am I really that bad...?

______________________________________________________________

HY : Sorry for the corniness, dear readers - the equation says 'I love you', if you haven't noticed. And I'll be posting late these coming weeks due to exams (SORRY!) As always, reviews are welcomed wholeheartedly. Thank you!


	36. Epilogue : Lesson 36

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really, really appreciate your support! I never thought I'd actually reach more than a 100 reviews either :D I didn't list out anyone coz I don't want to miss out on anyone's pen name unintentionally, and then I'll feel very, very bad (Gomenasai!!)

Here's the last chapter :D Hope you enjoy!

**# EPILOGUE**

"_I love you._"

At those words, Seiran was completely taken by surprise as Zero's lips crashed squarely on hers after his confession. Her eyes closed on reflex, enjoying the feel of his lips…so velvety _smooth_…on hers and she forgot to breathe. Zero deepened the kiss, his tongue probing to enter her mouth. That was when her rationality crashed in and she started pushing him away, gasping for air at the same time.

But Zero wouldn't let her go. His grip on the back of her neck tightened as he poured all his pent up feelings into that one resounding kiss. Only when he was satisfied he got the message clear through her…

"Looks like you wanted it too…," he breathed at her once he ended their kiss. Seiran's gaze faltered for a moment before she raised her hand to plant a resounding slap onto his cheek. Zero was shocked – the way she had melted into his arms and responded… – his hands dropped limply to the sides, ignoring the painful sting.

"How _dare_ you!" Her lower lip was quivering and swollen from all the intensity much earlier. Tears welled up in her eyes as she glared at him.

Seiran edged away from him, removing her heels while keeping a wary eye on him all the same before fleeing. Hot tears stained her cheeks as she ran.

The silver haired teen just stood dumbly there, watching her run off. _I must have gone too far…I must have hurt her…I was too rough…What the hell was I thinking? Damn it! _He had been euphoric when she lost the challenge and he had damned well clearly lost his marbles when he suddenly kissed her just like that. His legs started pumping again in the direction she went. _I have to apologize. Even if she doesn't forgive me…_

*

In total honesty Seiran should have been happy hearing the person she had feelings for reciprocate them…but she wasn't. The hunter-pureblood continued running blindly, not knowing where her feet were leading her – her tears were now rivulets and her eyes too bleary and painful. _What did I do? Why did I slap him? I'm such a total idiot! _

The kiss had been wonderful…perfect…

Her first kiss.

With the guy she had feelings for.

Her body had responded…

_It hurts…It hurts too much! _She clutched at her dress where her chest was heaving. The reason why Zero had kissed her was because he felt indebted to her. Just that simple.

The words 'I love you' were total _crap_!

Empty words.

And yet she had fallen straight for them.

During the time when she let Zero drink her blood after the Level E hunting, she had seen the image of Zero aiming his Bloody Rose at Yuuki Kuran. He had wanted to kill Yuuki because she was a pureblood, although he had loved her when she was Yuuki Cross. That image haunted her mind at every angle. Zero _HATED_ purebloods.

She laughed bitterly. _I'm such a fool! Maybe he deserved more than that slap after all. Kissing me when he hates pedigree vampires like…_us_…And yet the way I reacted, like some love sick stupid girl! I should have been a lot stronger than this!_

Seiran stumbled as she tripped over a protruding tree root. _That's it! I'm a pureblood…I can erase memories! _Her hands tremblingly moved to her temples, willing herself to concentrate. She could do this…Erase everything about Zero.

Even if she met him in the academy, she wouldn't know who he was. He would just be some random Day Class boy and grouch of a prefect….She squeezed her eyes shut. _I need to forget…forget…_

*

Zero's heart almost stopped when he finally found her. He dashed towards her, grabbing both her wrists as they both fell onto the cool dewy grass. "No!" he shouted at her. _She was trying to erase her own memories! _He had never seen or heard any pureblood attempting such a thing before, but nevertheless the consequences could be dire – possible insanity, or even worse, death – because of brain damage. No one knew how the outcome was like.

"Let me go, _Kiryuu_!" Seiran really didn't want to hurt him. His grip still didn't loosen from both her wrists.

"No! I'm not letting go!" Zero's voice was hoarse.

"I'll injure you if you don't!" To prove her point, Seiran froze his arms. His face distorted in pain as he felt himself lose the senses and feel in his fingers as his hands began turning purple. But his grip on her didn't waver.

"Why aren't you doing anything, damn it!" The hunter-pureblood's heart bled at the way Zero was controlling his pain. _I can't…I can't do it! _Her fire powers removed the ice from his hands by warming them. "I'm fully capable of _killing_ you, and you know that!" she threatened again, trying to seek her escape.

Zero closed his eyes momentarily before looking directly into her tear filled ones. "Go ahead. After everything you've done for me…," his words were lost in his throat as he remembered he once submitted to Yuuki that way.

"Your feelings for me are just _bullshit_, aren't they, Kiryuu?"

His heart felt a stab.

"If you wanted to repay me debt so badly, you could have just let me have my way and leave the academy in peace! But no, you had to torment me, issue me a fake challenge which made me a fool! Fuck it, Kiryuu! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at him, trying to kick at him but it was difficult as he was on top of her in a very compromising position when he lunged at her earlier.

He was still quiet, watching her. _So you hate me…?_

"Since you hate all purebloods, why don't you just blow my brains out with Bloody Rose right now?" she continued her rant.

Zero finally understood what Seiran was getting at. He had a prejudice against purebloods while she had insecurities about his old feelings for Yuuki. Basically they were both _his_ problems.

"My feelings for you are sincere. I really love you…whether you'll have me or not. Yes, I hate…," he paused, "…vampires, but _not_ you. Because you're different. It's just the same way like I used to like Yuuki but now I don't. Even though I've known her a lot longer than I've known you, but she's not you. _She's not you_."

To the hunter-vampire, Yuuki had been his steady companion and that was it. He always thought she was too nice to the Night Class, especially to that dratted male Kuran because he saved her before so she believed vampires were mostly good. But for himself, he suffered a traumatic experience when Shizuka Hio fed on him…mentally _raping_ him in that sense.

If there was something he recently learned about purebloods was that when they loved, they loved with deep passion and the fragility it caused their hearts to be – just like everyone else – but they had to maintain their demeanor of coolness.

Seiran had ceased to struggle against him and was closing her eyes defiantly, trying to shut out the sight of him. Somehow she couldn't stop herself from not listening to him.

"If you'll have me…Seiran," he gently repeated, hesitatingly removing one restored hand, although still numb, to brush away her tears.

She shuddered slightly at the contact. "But you hate purebloods…" Her thoughts just didn't function.

"I love _you_, Seiran Kaede," Zero whispered into her ear, pushing both of them into more comfortable sitting positions – he was sure she would be feeling very awkward about him being on top of her. "Please don't erase your memories…_Our_ memories…"

The hunter–pureblood gripped at his coat, burying her face into his chest without saying anything. _So he really loves me…Really loves me…_

In hesitating tones he apologized, "Please forgive me...for all the pain I caused…"

Slowly, Seiran looked up to see a very worried Zero looking down at her. Her hand shakily went to the cheek she slapped earlier – it seemed slightly red still. "I'm sorry too…Zero…"

The silver hair youth's lips opened to answer her that it was okay, but she leaned forward and kissed him instead. And this time she allowed Zero to French kiss her. It felt somewhat weird feeling Zero's tongue probing against hers, tasting her…but she decided she rather liked it.

"I think I love you too…," she shyly whispered, her cheeks pinking after they broke off the kiss.

_I'm glad…_He wiped off the tears from her eyelids. "It's a taboo for a pureblood to cry, you know."

"I wasn't raised as one…I'm happy to break all the rules. I won't change just because…I'm a pureblood! I'm Seiran first, hunter second and lastly a pureblood!" she strongly replied as she looked at him directly.

"What about always being Zero's saviour?" _You were always watching my back…Helping me when I never asked because you knew what I needed…_

"I think that can be second on my list…Besides, we already broke the greatest taboo of all by falling for each other – a vampire hunter and a pureblood or a vampire with a hunter in training…"

"But I'm in between Level C and D, Seiran…," Zero wanted to continue, say that he was unworthy, but Seiran put a finger onto his lips, hushing him. She knew what he wanted to say.

"I made my choice, Zero. And you are not a Level C or D to my eyes. For all it takes, I'll continue working on a cure…" _I'll make sure you won't suffer like this any longer…_

The male teen was silent, just looking at her. Finally he confessed, "We'll have a lot of issues to work on…and a lot of people will not like the idea of us being together…"

"Zero…we'll face them together…We'll be each other's support…"

Zero felt a lump in his throat when he heard her sincere words. "Thank you... _Thank you_ for always being there for me…You're really one of a kind, Seiran…"

He removed his coat, wrapping it around Seiran as she snuggled happily into his arms and his warmth. A heavy emotional tumult had been lifted from her shoulders – Zero accepted her status as a pureblood and he truly loved her. Zero himself was thanking the fates that Seiran hadn't done anything rash, and that she loved him although he was just a lowly – ugh! – vampire. _I guess…I've accepted my fate as a vampire too…Because I have her…_

"Zero…"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her hair while she had her fingers entwined in his.

"When did you first start liking me?"

_The million dollar question… _Zero turned red at that question. "Umm…remember-the-time-when-you-woke-me-up-because-we-were-going-to-be-late-for-classes-but-I-grabbed-you-instead?-Then-I-woke-up,realizing-what-I'd-done-but- looked-into-your-eyes-which-were-like-sapphires…" He said it all in one breath and looked heavenwards, immensely flustered when Seiran stared at him.

_No way…_thought Seiran.

"When did you like me?" He asked in a strangled voice, turning redder.

"When you pulled me into your arms sleepily at _that_ time…"

In amazement at how exact they fell for each other, they burst out laughing. Perhaps…Fate wasn't that cruel after all.

"I want to see you in a Day Class _girl's_ uniform…" Zero playfully whispered near her ear, his hot breath tickling her earlobe.

"What, and disappoint all the Day Class girls when they realize I'm actually a girl? Even when I have such a fan club which might give Aidou a run for his money? They may like my new hair colour, you know." she cheekily replied.

_Since when were you so vain? _Zero carefully kept quiet, but his lips were turned upwards.

"Oh, I know…How about we transfer to the Night Class?" Seiran was still teasing him.

"No way! Under that Kuran's authority? I'd rather sleep in the stables!" he nearly growled.

"But you're _mine_…And he can't do anything about that…" The hunter-pureblood's smile was coy.

_I like the sound of that… _"Hmm…we'll see…" Zero swooped down to lock lips with Seiran again. Much, much longer this time.

**Lesson no. 36 **in Zero Kiryuu's life : With great love comes great risks.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aidou : I can't believe I'm not even featured in this last chapter! Aren't I the most popular vampire after Kaname-sama?

Yori : You idiot... You're not even the main character of this story. *Wonders why she is even dating him in the _first _place...*

HY : Hehehe ('evil' laughter) *Walks away and bumps into Kaname later*

Kaname : I can't believe you didn't even put me in the last chapter too...Aren't I the _almighty pureblood_? *Bruised ego*

HY : *Laughter totally wiped off - freaked out now* Are you and Aidou on the _same_ brand of crack to end up having the _same_ thoughts...?

_**

* * *

**_

HY : I hope everyone enjoyed how this finale would be - I know I pulled a few shockers at the beginning of the chapter ^.^ But I'll make a lil confession... This wasn't originally the epilogue, but an extra chapter written for the kicks of it. Since some of you wanted a longer chapter, I decided to switch my original ending with this one so I hope everyone is satisfied :D I'll post up my original ending later since I'm swamped up with homework (but that chapter is really short - I was embarrassed by how short it was, since I tied everything up fluffily there -.-" lol). Anyway, THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH for being patient with this story, giving me tremendous support and following it faithfully!

* * *


	37. Extra : Lesson 37

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Thanks LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really, really appreciate your support! I never thought I'd actually reach more than a 100 reviews either :D I didn't list out anyone coz I don't want to miss out on anyone's pen name unintentionally, and then I'll feel very bad (Gomen!!)

Here's the 'extra' chapter - well, it's actually the last chapter, if you can see how it flows a lot better if you read C34 and jump to this chapter...but kissing and making up too easily is a lil too easy (I'm even embarrassed I wrote it out in the first place as the ending chapter -.-") :D Hope you enjoy!

**# EPILOGUE**

From the balcony, Yuuki smiled as she spotted two familiar figures running across the building. _Zero must have revealed his own feelings for Seiran-chan. Finally! About time that boy did something about it! I'm very happy for him…_

_Seiran…thank you for bringing the light and smile back to Zero…well, not that he smiles that much, but…at least... he's happy now. __  
_

_With you. _She giggled.

She turned bright red as a pair of familiar arms suddenly wrapped around her petite waist and warm breath blew into her left ear. Kaname.

"Oniisan! Don't scare me like that!" she rebuked.

_Maybe I can treat Kiryuu more civilly now. Just a _little_ bit though…_ Kaname planted a kiss on Yuuki's cheek, saying nothing, but feeling definitely more content. _No more competition from that Kiryuu! _He didn't tell her...but all these while when he turned her back into her vampiric form, he had been afraid..._afraid_ of still losing her to the silver haired youth - considering he could only watch them get closer to each other for the past five years and not do anything. With Zero's attentions fully on Seiran, at least Yuuki would have eyes _fully_ for him alone.

Yes...Seiran was an excellent chess piece indeed - an unexpected one, but _excellent_...

*

"Seiran!" Zero grabbed her arm, swinging her into his embrace. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting to meet his gaze. "You lost the challenge, Seiran. You can't leave the academy." _Yes! Yes! _His heart made some joyful somersaults.

Her fists railed at his chest. "You tricked me, Zero! You cheat!" _Damnit! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have known! Fool! Imbecile! Idiot! Dumb ass!  
_

"It was worth it. You can't leave _me_." He tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I _truly_ meant what your answer to the algebraic equation is. _I love you_."

"We can't, Zero. You hate vampires. It'll never work out…Ne – "

Her sentence was cut off as Zero planted his lips on her. Her fingers clutched at his collar, a reaction to her shock. Zero took the opportunity to probe his tongue into hers, tasting her. _She tastes of mint…_His amethyst orbs gazed wickedly into her wide blue ones, enjoying her every reaction.

Seiran lost her mind when Zero's lips had crashed onto her and now his tongue…_Oh Lord, this is a sin…_Regaining her senses, she began struggling against Zero but he was too strong for her.

*

"Hanabusa, you better stop that spying of yours. Besides, Kaname-sama is still present at the party," Kain's voice was near Aidou's ear.

Aidou was busy snorting away as he saw Zero and Seiran liplocking rather _lustily_, ignoring his cousin. _Man, I had no idea that grouchy prefect had that hawtness in him…But still...no one beats my kissing skills...except - of course - Kaname-sama.  
_

Kain closed his eyes.

"Hanabusa, Kaname-sama's behind you." Kain smoothly maneuvered himself a safe distance away when Aidou spun around petrifiedly to see only empty space. _That caught you, you nosy parker! Heh!_

"AKATSUKI!" Aidou charged after his cousin like a mad bull.

*

"So my feelings aren't one sided. Your body language clearly shows it," drawled Zero after they broke off the kiss. He wiped Seiran's tears away.

"Shut up!" Seiran buried her face in his chest, enjoying the feeling of security that radiated from him.

Up in the skies, three star twinkled. Seiran wondered if they were her parents and Sensei. _Are...are they giving me their approval? _

_Is this how being in love and being loved in return should feel like…?_

_I'm glad…I'm so glad…_Zero released a breath that he'd been holding for too long before teasingly running a finger down Seiran's spine and breaking her from her train of thoughts. "I can't wait to see you in a Day Class girl's uniform. You would look _good_…," he whispered into her ear impishly.

At those words, Seiran removed herself from him, her face flustered. "No way!" But then a smirk crept on her face in a fast comeback. _Give him a taste of his own medicine! _"Two choices, Zero. Either I continue wearing a _boy's_ Day Class uniform and we can look _gay_ to the Day Class girls, or I wear a _girl's Night Class uniform_ and you join me in the Night class. Until we both graduate. Take your pick, sweetheart."

The look of horror on Zero's face was unforgettable. "WHAT??"

**Lesson no. 37 **in Zero Kiryuu's life : Faint heart never won fair lady.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**Seiran : *In an ominously sweet tone* Kaname...what do you mean by _my_ being your chess piece? Hmm... *Eyes flashing sparks*

Kaname : *Shaky* I didn't mean anything, honest, Seiran! *Holds hands out in surrender*

Seiran : If you ever think that again...I'll just make my _true_ presence known to the world then...and by that time, the Kuran lineage will just remain a faded memory...alongside with _Yuuki - I don't think you'd want that, right? _*Pureblood aura flashes out*

Kaname : I'm very, very sorry! I won't repeat the mistake ever! *Cowers*

Seiran : *Sinisterly laughs* Good...my little pet Kaname...you are wrapped around my finger too... *Strokes Kaname's silken russet locks*

* * *

HY : Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the final lil filler in the end. It's been really great writing this fic and even greater receiving lovely reviews and comments from everyone as well as readers enjoying this fic - I can't thank everyone enough! Time for me to rest my fic writing pen and pick up my 'studies' pen (-.-")... for the time being...

Till then, sayonara!


	38. AN

AN:

Hello, minna, HY here - thank you very much for reading and supporting Twisted Fates. I'm not sure if y'all know or not - there's a sequel to Twisted Fates, Scarred Fates.

It's a longer and more complex story compared to Twisted Fates, and I'm also a bit slow in the updating as I've got my uni studies to focus on...hence I think my writing skills might have deteriorated a bit (T.T).

Anyway, if you do start reading Scarred Fates, do drop me a line to tell me if you like it, or hate it - I need to improve after all.

Thanks loads for your support, I really appreciate it!

HY


End file.
